Catch Without Arms
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: Companion story and sequel of Don't Be Afraid. NaruSasu.
1. I'm Not Your Star

Note from the Author: I've taken yet another step away from my sanity.

And one can tell I'm still completely obsessed with NejiHina here. It's almost pathetic. And someone explain to me why I'm writing NaruSasu when I _hate _Sasuke.

I noticed that Kiba is the only boy besides Lee that uses suffixes when addressing boys.

I disclaim Naruto and "Catch Without Arms."

_I'm not your star._

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't say that he ever really liked anyone in their little group. He wasn't really a people-person to begin with, in fact. But now that there were four couples in this group of fifteen, Sasuke _really _didn't like them.

He refused to look at Neji and Hinata – or Shikamaru and Temari – or Lee and Sakura – when they kissed. It wasn't that seeing it particularly bothered him – it was just his personal protest because everyone seemed to have such a problem with him kissing his boyfriend.

So now he sat scowling on a park bench as the Hyuugas kissed, connecting briefly at the lips before coming apart, just to come back together again – like magnets.

It was the middle of July, and the whole gang was gathered in the park. Inuzuka Kiba and Kankurou were terrorizing the toddlers on the jungle gym. Temari and Nara Shikamaru were lying cuddled on a blanket, picking out animal shapes in the clouds. Rock Lee and TenTen were sitting cross-legged beside them, exchanging CDs while Haruno Sakura was having her hair braided by Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji was munching contentedly on potato chips; Aburame Shino and Gaara were sitting quietly by, just enjoying everyone's company. And of course, Sasuke was by himself, completely miserable and wishing he had a gun so he could shoot both of the flirting Hyuugas in the head.

A kiss landed unexpectedly on his cheek. "Somethin' on your mind, hot stuff?" Uzumaki Naruto grinned, leaning on the back of the bench.

Sasuke grimaced at the nickname and tilted his head back. "Shut up." He murmured, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's neck to bring their mouths together, before asking, "Why were you late?"

Naruto winced, hopping over the backrest into the seat beside him. "Iruka's fucking crazy. Decided my room was too messy for me to go out. Had to clean the whole damn thing."

Sasuke gave the closest thing he could to a smile. Naruto had been orphaned in a car accident as a baby and Umino Iruka, a friend of the family and a teacher in their high school, had adopted him. He was kind, reasonable, and honest – though he could be a bit overbearing – and he had been completely understanding of Naruto's relationship with Sasuke.

Now the Uchiha leaned close, brushing his lips on the skin at the blonde boy's hairline. "So do you really want to be here?" he breathed against his ear.

"Sasuke-teme, Naruto warned with a vague growl, nipping at the older boy's neck playfully. "We're here to hang out with our friends."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, running his hand through his dark hair even though it was just going to stick up in the back anyway. "Well, we're all doing different things anyway, dobe. We're not really hanging out."

Naruto slid his arms around his waist. "Yeah, but we're all doing different things _together._" He turned his boyfriend's head toward him, captured him in a kiss again. "Come on, teme." He murmured, biting at his lip. "You love these people and you know it."

"Nope." Sasuke answered honestly, shifting with a strange cat-like grace to tuck his head beneath the younger boy's chin. "_You're _here – that's the only reason I put up with them."

"You're not so much better than them." Naruto teased, running his fingers through his hair and smiling when he gave a little purring sound. "Besides, _they_ all like _you._"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to protest that he _was _better than them, but it seemed the other thirteen teenagers present had collectively registered Naruto's presence and were shouting greetings to him. He untangled himself from Sasuke, grinning at Hinata who had called a "Hello, Naruto-kun." It became a bit forced at the scathing expression on Neji's face, and the elder Hyuuga pulled his cousin protectively into his arms.

It had been almost half a year since Naruto had told Sasuke he was in love with him and had been since they were twelve. Sasuke had been in complete denial, and decided to date Sakura just to prove he was straight. So Naruto had used a date with Hinata, who he knew had a crush on him, as an excuse to stalk the couple. Eventually, Naruto had followed him to the bowling alley bathroom, Sasuke had pinned him to the wall by the payphones and they had had their first – very heated – kiss. Of course, the moment had been completely disrupted by Sakura and Hinata walking in on them. Hinata had run home, crying. It had been awful, but she had fallen in love with her cousin soon after and had forgiven Naruto for using her – but Neji had never forgiven him for _hurting _her.

The elder Hyuuga and Naruto were the only real sore spot in the group – the only two people that didn't get along. Instead of constantly picking fights with each other, though – like Sasuke and Naruto had before they finally confessed – they opted to ignore each other or settled to send each other death glares.

Sasuke settled back against Naruto, laying his head on his shoulder, dark eyes lazily running over the group.

"Know what I think?" Naruto asked suddenly, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "I think we should take a road trip."

"Oh, my God – that'd be so fun!" Ino clapped her hands excitedly.

"Where would we go?" Sakura asked, pulling her plaited pink hair over her shoulder to examine Ino's handiwork. "We have a whole country and – what – two vehicles?"

"Yeah." Kiba threw a pebble in the direction of a two-year-old and snickered when she started crying. "We have Sasuke-kun's Mustang" – not that anyone had asked him if it was okay to use it – "and Neji-kun's van. And I'm sure someone could guilt a parent into borrowing a family car."

"My dad'd probably let us borrow the station wagon." Shikamaru suggested, pushing himself up on his elbows while impressively ignoring his protesting girlfriend. "We won't look too cool, but we'll be more comfortable than cramming seven people in Sasuke's car like we usually do."

Naruto might as well have been bouncing in his seat, so Sasuke shifted to sit cross-legged beside him. "Let's do it!" he practically shouted, blue eyes shining excitedly.

"Where to?" Hinata asked in her quiet way, resting against Neji, who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Let's head toward the west coast." Temari suggested after sitting up and huffily pushing her boyfriend over. "I've always wanted to stretch out on a Cali beach." She gave a little giggle and demonstrated how she would lay out by falling back dreamily on the blanket.

"That might be fun." Sakura agreed, smiling widely. "Let's do it. We could leave this weekend."

"No – we'd have to do it at the end of July at earliest." Lee piped up.

"Oh, yeah – shit." Kiba growled, gesturing to himself, as well as Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Shino. "We all have jobs."

"I'm sure Gai-sensei would be cool if we all took off for a couple weeks." TenTen lifted her shoulder in a vague shrug. "They'd be busy, but if he took the register and Kurenai-sensei took the stove -"

"Yeah, and he'd probably be happy we were making the most of our youth." Neji cut in, rolling his eyes. "Alright, when Hinata-sama and I go in tomorrow, we'll talk to them and see if we can get off for all six of us."

"Yay!" Ino leapt to her feet, did a little dance. "We're going on a road trip!"

"Yo." Kankurou swung up from where he was hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "Check out the sky."

Fourteen heads mimicked his, lifting. Roiling grey clouds were giving off low, angry growls.

"Damn weather." Naruto murmured and hopped up. "Let's go for Chinese, huh?"

There was a collective agreement, and everyone started to gather things together and form a little mob of people on the sidewalk.

"You know," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away from the group, "I think I'm just going to head home."

Naruto sighed, disappointed – as if this happened all the time. "Okay." He let his lips touch Sasuke's in a short good-bye kiss. "We'll hang out this weekend, okay? Just the two of us." He whispered, embracing him gently.

Sasuke nodded against his shoulder, then broke away to start the short walk home.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was an orphan. His parents had been killed in a drive-by shooting when he was eight. They had left him, as well as his older brother, enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. They shared a loft apartment and each had a car, never having felt the need for a guardian because Itachi was an adult.

Sasuke reached the walkway of his building as the rain started coming. Mumbling a few choice curses, he let himself in, opting for the stairs as opposed to the elevator to delay his arrival home.

Eventually, he was opening the door and Itachi was looking up at him from the couch, a glint in his dark eyes. "Hi, honey – how was your day?"

Sasuke shook the water out of his hair, slipping from his shoes. "Can it, Itachi." He snarled, stalking past him into the kitchen. "I'm not in the mood."

His hand was on the fridge door when he felt an arm around his waist. "I'll get you in the mood." Itachi murmured, slipping a hand into his pants.

0

Sasuke locked the bathroom door. After turning on the shower, he lifted the toilet seat, dropped to his knees, and vomited. He heaved until there was nothing left in his stomach, tears leaking from his eyes, and collapsed on the tile, sobbing. He hated Itachi for what he did to him. He hated himself for the sounds he made when he was fucking him – for needing it so badly. His brother offered him a love that he couldn't even ask Naruto to give him – he loved him in a rough, raw way that Naruto couldn't because he didn't _hate _Sasuke like Itachi did. There was no way to stop this – Itachi was like a hallucinogen, tricking him into believing it was okay – a perfect place he could run to – sex that could make everything bad go away.

He pulled himself to his feet, stripping and stepping into the scalding water, rinsing the anger and frustration away with the soap – at least until the next incident.

0

"Hey," Itachi nudged Sasuke's bedroom door open with his shoulder and threw the phone at him where he lay on his bed. "It's your boyfriend."

Sasuke grimaced, muted the television, and picked it up. "Hi, baby." He whispered, sending his brother a Get-the-hell-out look. For once, he complied, but not before lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Baby?_" Naruto's loud voice rang around his head. "Since when do you call me by pet names?"

"Thought I'd try something new." His voice was hoarse, and he though about making tea so that Naruto didn't noti –

"Hey, your voice sounds funny." Of course he noticed. "It sounds like – have you been throwing up again?"

"It's nothing."

"Sasuke-teme," he warned.

"I'm okay, I promise." The Uchiha pulled his blankets up over his head, hiding in the darkness.

"I can take you to the doctor if you want."

"Naruto, I'm okay." He repeated. "Really. After I get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Naruto gave in, hesitant concern soaking his voice. "I love you, teme."

Sasuke closed his eyes against the words, his thumb moving to the disconnect button. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said softly before pressing it.


	2. I'm Not That Beam Of Light

Note from the Author: I apologize for this entire story. Honestly. I do.

Once again, it is apparent that I am a Hyuuga whore.

I disclaim Naruto and "Catch Without Arms."

_I'm not that beam of light ..._

Sasuke liked the park – he just didn't like people. So now at six o'clock in the morning, he sat cross-legged on the same bench he had occupied the day before. The air had a steamy foggy thickness to it, broken only by the occasional jogger. He was alone, enjoying the quiet pattering of running shoes on pavement, early morning birds singing sleepily in the branches above him.

He'd been awake for two hours. He'd snuck past Itachi – who had fallen asleep on the couch – at five-fifteen. It was so much easier to keep breakfast down when it wasn't eaten with the sibling who fucked him.

He sighed, sipping at the coffee, savoring the burning pain in his tongue that seemed so appropriate. He heard a dog barking nearby, but it didn't register in his head as anything but an annoyance, until a furry white body had thrown itself into his lap, grinning up at him, his tongue lolling out.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Hinata appeared through the fog, running up and fumbling to get the dog's leash. "He recognized you and I lost him."

Sasuke dumped the dog into the small girl's arms. "Why do you have Akamaru?" he asked, not accepting her apology.

"Oh," she smiled fondly at the dog, scratching between his ears. "Kiba-kun says he likes me a lot, so he asks me to walk him sometimes. I think he just doesn't want to get out of bed." She set him down and he sniffed at the garbage can beside the bench. "Do you mind if I sit down for a second?"

He shrugged in an I-don't-care-but-I'd-rather-you-not way.

She perched on the edge of the bench, round white eyes fixed thoughtfully on a tree on the opposite side of the path. Sasuke studied her. She was in all ways the same girl he'd known all his life, but at the same time, there was a confidence now in the way she sat – a pride to replace the lack of self-worth. It seemed Neji's love have fixed all the things in her that had been broken.

"You know," she said suddenly, quietly, "I always thought you looked like somebody. When I looked at you, you reminded me of someone else." Her eyes closed, head turning toward him as they opened again. "And I think yesterday, I finally realized that you remind me of me."

Sasuke stared at her, completely lost as to how to respond. She never spoke her mind and now she was comparing _him _to _her_? He wondered vaguely if he should be insulted.

She pulled her sneakered feet onto the bench, clasping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "Um … I haven't told anyone this except in court. I haven't even personally talked about it with Neji-nii-san, but, um, back in, like, January or something, Kabuto – you know, that guy Neji-nii-san beat up? Well, he beat him up because he-he raped me."

Sasuke started, his mouth opening and closing without words. He had wondered about those three weeks she was missing from school just like everyone else had. "Jesus." He whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

She gave a half-smile. "I'm over it." She lifted a shoulder in a vague shrug, in a way that said _I'm doing my best to pretend I am._ "But, you know, before I told anyone what happened – and for a long time afterwards – I would look at myself in the mirror and not recognize me. I looked like this sad little kid that had had something stolen out of her. And," she hesitated, "you kind of look like that too."

He scoffed, looking away. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed, as if she'd been expecting the response, and stood up. "I might not. But you know, if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener." She stretched, hands connecting above her head. "We're going to finish our run now, right, Akamaru?" The dog barked an affirmative, and she smiled. "I'll see you tonight." She started away.

Sasuke blinked, called after her, "What's tonight?"

She paused, looking back at him. "It's Friday."

He waited. Then, "_And?_"

"We always go bowling on Fridays."

He stared at her. "We have a specific day we go bowling? I thought we just randomly went once a week."

She laughed a little disbelievingly. "Okay." She shook the leash, whistling, and jogged away into the fog that gathered behind her, enveloping her and the little white dog.

Sasuke stared after her, wondering if she was very insightful or if he was just easy to read.

0

Hinata broke away from Neji, giggling as he grabbed her back to him, biting lightly at her neck. "Neji-nii-san." She whispered, gripping him by the hips. "What's with you? You're so affectionate."

His fingers trailed over the small of her back, his lips finding hers as he pressed her between himself and the brick wall of the bowling alley. "Just don't want to share you tonight." He purred when her fingers twined in his hair and pulled him away.

"Tough luck." She said hoarsely. "Tonight we're hanging out with our friends. Tomorrow we'll spend the day together."

Neji groaned, running his fingers through his long dark hair, and looked around at the street, ever so slightly irritated. He nodded across the road. "You know, considering he doesn't like us all that much, Sasuke's very punctual for our little get-togethers."

Sure enough, the Uchiha was crossing the street toward them, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. Hinata recognized immediately how quickly he was moving, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at him.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

He jumped, blinked at her for a second, then scurried toward her, like a mouse. He seemed to be shaking – flinching at every sound – like he was bracing to be hit. "Hinata, can I talk to you?" Even his voice quavered, and his hands rung before him.

She looked at Neji, disentangling herself from his arms. "I'll meet you inside, alright, Neji-nii-san?"

The elder Hyuuga's eyebrow lifted, but he shrugged and started toward the door. "Have fun, kids."

Hinata shot him a look, but then smiled kindly, beckoning to Sasuke. They fell into step along the sidewalk. The street was mostly empty, the night was warm, and Sasuke avoided the streetlights, hiding in the dark so Hinata couldn't see him. They were quiet a long time. He didn't know how to begin, it seemed, and apparently wished she wasn't so patient, looking over at her like he expected her to say something, to push him to talk – which she didn't.

Finally, he said it: "I'm in love with my brother. Well," he went on rapidly, "I'm in love with Naruto. But I have sex with my brother – a lot."

She was virtually unfazed. Weirder things had happened to her. "Does he make you?"

He shook his head. She almost missed it in the darkness. "He did at first, but after a while … it was like I started to _need _it. I started going to him for it, and it happens every other day or so now."

Hinata nodded. "Does Naruto-kun know?"

"No." He said quickly. "I can't tell him. He-he won't love me anymore, or he'll try to kill Itachi." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him, startling her. "You won't tell, will you?"

She gently took his hand off her. "Of course not. That's up to you." She was quiet a moment, opaque eyes on the sky. "I can't give you any advice on this, Sasuke-kun. All I can suggest is that _you _tell Naruto-kun. Because he loves you and he won't do anything that will hurt you – not intentionally, anyway. I'm not even telling you to tell him right now. And I'll always be here for you to talk to until you're ready to tell him." She smiled and gestured to the door of the bowling alley, which they'd made their way around the block and back to. "For now, let's go bowling." She opened the door.

He grabbed her arm. "Um, Hinata? Why aren't you more freaked out about this?"

Before she could stop it, a little are-you-joking laugh escaped her. "I'm dating my cousin."

He gave a Sasuke almost-smile. "Ah. Have you two, um … ?"

She blushed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Um, yes." Her face heated further at the memory of it. "It was lovely." She giggled dreamily, embarrassed. "Um, shall we?"

He nodded, followed her in.

Sakura waved them over, calling their names and telling them she had already gotten their shoes – though Sasuke never actually participated in the game. Hinata fell into a seat beside Neji, throwing her legs across his lap. He asked her a question and Sasuke anxiously watched them, letting out a relieved breath when she shook her head and Neji sighed, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. Sasuke turned to Naruto, whose eyebrows shot up.

"Since when do you hang out with Hinata?" he asked as he received a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't." Sasuke murmured, sitting cross-legged on the plastic seat next to him. "I needed her advice on something."

"_You _asked for advice? On _what?_" The blonde boy knew he wouldn't tell him, his eyes already gleaming with plans to get it out of him.

Sasuke ignored him, his eyes on the Hyuugas. They looked good together. Sasuke had always thought Neji was flawless – with waves of dark hair that fell over his shoulders and the round white eyes and fair skin trademark of everyone in the family – and had even secretly wished he was gay at one point. But now that he really _looked _at her, Hinata was beautiful too, her dark hair cut short, her pink lips full and usually smiling, her eyes framed by long, curling lashes. Sasuke wasn't attracted to her but now could appreciate what she had to offer, because now he considered her his friend. Next to Naruto, she was probably the only one.

Out of nowhere, he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, and turned to glare at his boyfriend who was smiling wickedly, having just bitten him hard. "Stop spacing, teme. I don't like to be ignored."

Sasuke leaned over, sinking his teeth into his neck, running his tongue lightly over the skin before letting go, enjoying the way he squirmed. "Don't turn this into a contest." He hissed against his ear. "I'll win, dobe."

Naruto growled, pulling Sasuke against him, arms around his waits, resting his chin on his shoulder. "We'll continue this later." He said softly.

Sasuke smirked. "That a promise?"

Naruto nipped the tip of his ear. "It is if you bowl tonight."

The dark head shook. "No. I don't do the shoes."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." Sakura dangled said shoes from her fingertips.

"Do you even know _how _to bowl?" Shikamaru baited.

Uchiha eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Kiba laughed. "I bet you don't play because you don't want us to find out."

By the time he'd finished the sentence, Sasuke was putting the shoes on, cursing under his breath. "I can fucking both – just fuckin' watch."

Naruto snickered and hopped up from his seat, grabbing an obnoxiously orange ball. "Watch and learn, teme." He sent the ball rolling down the center of the lane. Abruptly, it changed directions and bumped loudly into the gutter.

Sasuke pushed him over where he stood with his mouth hanging open, and picked up a ball. "I'll watch maybe, dobe, but I don't think I'll be learning anything from you." He neatly dodged a kick aimed at his ankles, then stepped up to the aisle, throwing the ball down the right side of the lane. It curved toward the center and took down all the pins. He smirked, crouched down to where Naruto still sat pouting. "Maybe you can learn something from me, dobe."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his boyfriend. "You just bowled my turn."

Sasuke shrugged, pulling him to his feet. "It probably helped your score."

"You're _kidding._" Kiba's mouth had dropped open. "You can bowl that fucking well and you don't even _play_? What the hell, man? We could use you on our team – Neji and Lee are always together on that team and they're the best. We need someone who can give them a run for their money."

"You could have Lee, if Sasuke-kun won't play." TenTen said. "Although not even Lee can win against Neji."

Neji snorted. "Sasuke can't beat me either."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted, his hand on his hip. "Is that a _challenge, _Hyuuga?"

Neji sat up a little straighter, not wanting to leave Hinata's company in favor of standing taller than the impudent younger boy. "It is if you're up to it, _Uchiha._"

Sasuke shoved a finger in the sitting boy's face. "You're _on. _Next week – just you verses me."

Neji smirked. "I bet you'll be here practicing every day just so I don't make you look like a jackass."

TenTen leaned toward Sakura, murmured, "Who do you think will get overly-competitive and use a bowling ball as a weapon first?"

Two pairs of eyes – white and black – turned to glare in her direction.

Hinata giggled, raised her hand. "I bet they lose it at the same time, two bowling balls fly, and two guys end up in the hospital with concussions."

Neji's mouth fell open, and he took his arm from around her, crossing them over his chest and pouting. "I feel so betrayed."

Hinata slid her arms around his waist, whispering in his ear, until he gave in and pulled her into his lap. Sasuke broke his taboo on watching straight couples kiss, partially because his eyes were there already, but mostly because they were both so damned _beautiful – _and it made him want to be that perfect – that _happy._

"Sasuke-kun, should we add your name?" Sakura gestured toward the computer, breaking him away from his thoughts.

He shook his head, fell into his seat. "Nah. I'll save it for next week."

Kiba grumbled something along the lines of "Asshole wants us to lose" and Shino smacked him in the back of the head, earning him a dog-like growl.

Sasuke watched the group interact, actually enjoying their company for the first time because he didn't feel completely alone.

"Sasuke, are you _smiling_?" Naruto leaned toward him, squinting as if he couldn't quite believe it.

The Uchiha turned to look at him, and pressed their lips suddenly and roughly together.

He had been smiling, but Naruto didn't need to know that.


	3. Here To Save Your Life

Note from the Author: I should take the "author" out of the "note from the author," considering that I've _failed _at _life._ I apologize for my lack of efficiency. I also apologize for this self-pitying this-story-doesn't-live-up-to-my-impossibly-high-standards author's note.

I'm such a NejiHina whore. Oh and, it _is _Kiba's birthday, because I lack enough of a life to have these things on my calendar. And I had to put the bug thing in.

… _here to save your life ..._

Neji's eyebrows furrowed at the car pulling into Hinata's driveway. The hood was up, which was unusual, but he recognized it as Sasuke's convertible. He leaned against his own van, waiting patiently for the younger boy to turn off his engine and get out.

It took him almost three minutes to accomplish this. When he did finally approach Neji, the Hyuuga realized he looked positively ill. "Jesus," he murmured, noting his pallor, "what happened to you?"

Sasuke shivered slightly when a breeze danced past, despite the fact that it was warm, and hugged himself. "Do you mind if I talk to Hinata?" he asked, voice low and hoarse.

Neji didn't need to answer, as the girl in question was running toward them. "Sasuke-kun," she said softly, reminding him vaguely of a lullaby. She took his face in her hands, staring intently into his eyes. "What did he do to you?"

He was shaking. His knees felt weak and, at her question, gave way. Neji was there, holding him upright, before he hit the ground. "Hinata-sama, what the hell is going on?"

She shook her head, wondering how Sasuke had driven all the way across town in his condition and lifting his head with her fingers on his chin. "Sasuke-kun, _what did he do?_"

His dark eyes were hollow, tired – _dead_. "His friends came over." He whispered and fell against her, blacking out. If Neji hadn't been holding him, she would have collapsed under the pressure.

"Help me get him inside." She requested quietly, slipping her arm around the boy.

Neji obeyed, taking the brunt of his weight and pulling Sasuke's arm across his shoulders. He was silent a moment, calculating. Then: "Hinata-sama."

"I can't tell you." She said before he asked. "I promised him." She smiled apologetically, opening the front door and letting her cousin carry him inside, following him upstairs to the den, where they laid him out on the couch.

Neji crouched beside him. "Should we call Naruto?"

"_No._" She said a little too quickly. "No – Naruto-kun doesn't know."

He looked at her closely, searching her face. "It's Kabuto all over again, isn't it?"

Hinata sighed, falling into an armchair and burying her face into her hands, murmuring, "I wish it was that simple." She lifted her gaze to the face of the boy she loved. "This is so much more complicated, Neji-nii-san."

She winced as his eyes hardened. "And you're not going to tell me."

"No." She shook her head slowly, standing. "I'll go make us something to eat. Stay with him?"

Neji stared down at the sleeping boy, nodding.

She hesitated a moment, hoping he'd look up, that he'd give some sign he wasn't upset with her, but he remained coolly quiet, studying the pale visible skin of Sasuke's face, neck, and arms, looking for marks – bruises, cuts – any clear physical reason to call the police.

Her shoulder slumped, and she hurried from the silence, afraid to make a fool of herself – afraid she'd cry – and she didn't want to seem like she needed his acceptance like she did. Besides, Sasuke needed her to be strong now.

0

Sasuke's eyes flickered open, found a bad rock band playing on the television set before him. He sat up slowly, trying to register where he was. His whole body ached, and it reminded him of what had happened that morning.

"_Come on, Sasuke – you like it when Itachi-san does it."_

"_Get the fuck away from me."_

"_Tsk. You're not very good at the whole submissive thing."_

"_Fuckin' – Itachi, get this guy the fuck off me." _

"_Aw, come on, Itachi."_

_The elder Uchiha looked up from his magazine, shrugged. "Do whatever you want."_

_Sasuke choked. "What? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_If you can't fight him off, you deserve it."_

_He only had time to glare before a fist slammed into his stomach._

"Eat."

He startled from his thoughts, turned to look at Neji, who was slumped in the chair beside the couch, glaring at the off-key lead singer of whatever MTV band this was like he was the source of every ounce of anger he'd ever felt.

Hinata-sama is putting sheets on the bed in the guestroom for you." He went on. "She asked me to have you eat if you woke up."

Sasuke looked down at the peanut butter sandwich that sat on the table before him, and a wave of nausea washed over him. "I'm not really-"

"Eat." Neji said sharply. Sasuke recognized the edge on his voice. It was a tone he heard regularly from Naruto.

He picked up the sandwich, took a timid bite, chewed slowly, swallowed, said quietly, "You don't have to be jealous of me." His dark eyes met the Hyuuga white. "I don't want Hinata. She's just a good friend."

Neji averted his gaze. "It's fine." He offered finally. "I'm worried about her – that's all. Something like this might not be good for her, might bring back memories she shouldn't have."

"Like Kabuto?" Sasuke asked softly, then mentally kicked himself for it.

"She told you." A wincing pain was laced through Neji's cold statement.

"Don't be hard on her, Neji. She was trying to help me."

He sighed, murmuring, "I've been trying to get her to talk to me about it for months."

Sasuke had inhaled the sandwich, the first bite having made him realize how hungry he actually was. "She only told me it happened. She didn't give me details or anything." His tongue felt like it was sticking to the roof of his mouth. "I think part of the reason she's helping me is because it's helping her get over it."

"No, Hinata-sama helps people because she wants to." Considering this entire situation hurt him, Neji felt the need to defend her. "Everything she does is completely selfless."

"Neji-nii-san?" The mentioned girl appeared in the doorway, smiling hesitantly. "I forgot – today is Kiba-kun's birthday. I invited him and Shino-kun to celebrate here." She turned to Sasuke. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. "It's your house, Hinata." He looked at the other boy. "You're staying too, I take it?"

Neji glared at him. "I'm not leaving Hinata-sama in just the company of three boys."

He was rewarded with a relieved Hinata-esque giggle and a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going to go bake a cake. Let me know if you need anything."

Sasuke smirked. "If you're worried about her leaving you, you're blind to the way she looks at you."

Neji smiled softly, having only vaguely heard his words. He hadn't been blind to it at all.

0

Naruto growled at Sasuke's generic voicemail message (He said he didn't get called enough to record his own), hung up, and dialed again. He'd now left three messages and had still gotten no answer. When the voicemail picked up again, he practically shouted after the tone, "When I said we'd hang out this weekend, I meant _this _weekend, teme!" and hit the disconnect button again.

He wouldn't have been nearly as peeved about this if he hadn't been trying for six hours to reach him. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and he still hadn't called back.

The phone rang then, and Naruto picked it up, snarling out a "Teme …"

"Wrong bastard, Naruto." It was Kiba. "Hey, Hinata's having a party. Kind of. There're only a few of us and it won't be wild because … well … you know Hinata. Come, will ya?"

Naruto debated in his head, still fuming. It would be worth going to piss Sasuke off. "I'll be there. When is it?"

"Seven. And hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

He didn't like the tone in Kiba's voice. "_What?_"

"How about a fucking happy birthday, moron!"

Naruto hung up.

0

As he parked at the curb, his eyes narrowed at the convertible parked behind Neji's van in Hinata's driveway. The bastard was _here_?

Oh, now Naruto was pissed. Before, he'd been annoyed, but now Sasuke was gonna die. He stalked toward the door, readying to kick some pretty Uchiha ass.

0

"You invited Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously, throwing a glance in Neji's direction.

"Yeah." Kiba was eyeing the cake, having already tried to take icing off of it with his finger and being smacked with a wooden spoon. "What's the big deal? I thought you guys liked him."

"Common misconception." Neji murmured.

"It's complicated, Kiba-kun." Hinata explained, ignoring her cousin. "But Sasuke-kun is here, and I don't know how he feels about having Naruto-kun around."

Kiba blinked. "Aren't they dating?"

Realizing she'd said too much, she sent a pleading glance at her cousin, who was looking deliberately away, a You-got-yourself-into-it look on his face. She was vaguely considering throwing the spoon she was holding at him when Sasuke found his way into the kitchen, and she smiled at him instead, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" she said sweetly, mimicking Sakura's voice as best she could and patting the stool beside her. "Sit next to me?"

She thought it was maybe the first time she'd been on the receiving end of a Neji Death Glare. Before she knew it though, he had pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped possessively around her middle and his head against her back.

She winced in a pleased way. "I think you can forget the invitation, Sasuke-kun." She giggled. "Neji-nii-san's not sharing."

"He's not supposed to share." Sasuke shrugged, sniffing at the cake, hunger having hit him full force. "Besides, you're very off-limits. No guy wants to be the one who tries to take you away from _him._"

Hinata blinked, shifted in Neji's lap to look at him. "Are you that scary?"

He nuzzled against her neck. "I can be."

There was a slam as door met wall and all four teenagers jumped.

"_Teme!_" A collective flinch as a seething Naruto burst into the room and directly into Sasuke's face. "I have been looking for you _all day. _We were supposed to hang out."

Sasuke averted his eyes. "Sorry. I've been here. My phone's in the car."

Naruto paused enough to be surprised. "Since when do you come to Hinata's house?"

"Since today."

"Oh."

Hinata silently thanked whatever invisible being that kept Naruto from aski-

"Why?" How did he always _do _that?

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We had a wild sex party."

Hinata blushed and Neji slapped his forehead. He just _had _to be sarcastic.

Luckily, Naruto opted to scowl and not to pursue the subject. Instead, he went after the cake, to be smacked by the spoon now in Kiba's hands, having taken over for Hinata as cake defender – though he hadn't been quick enough to stop Neji – mostly because it distracted him from being a cake perpetrator.

"Where's Shino?" Naruto asked.

Kiba blinked, shifted nervously. "How did you know Shino was coming?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "You, Hinata, and Shino are just about attached at the hip. If two of you are around, the third is nearby."

As if on cue, the front door closed. A moment later, Shino was stepping into the room. "Why was the front door open? A lot of bugs got in."

Neji had perfected the art of the monotone: "Naruto, in all his glorious rage, forgot to shut it."

Said boy smiled sheepishly. "Whoops. Sorry, Hinata."

Shino's eyebrow lifted behind the dark glasses he always wore, and he shrugged, looking at the cake.

Kiba lifted the spoon in a batter stance. He'd aim for Shino's head if he touched the cake.

But the tall quiet boy moved to the fridge, pulled it open, and claimed himself a soda. "Anyone else want one?"

"Get me a Coke." Kiba lifted his hand in time to catch it.

"Do you guys _live _here or something?" Naruto scoffed, his hand finding Sasuke's.

The Uchiha laced their fingers together, holding tightly to him, savoring the subtle affection. He wished vaguely that he could tell him what was going on with him, but was too wrapped up in the way he spoke – even in teasing Kiba – to consider it very hard.

Hinata smiled, happy Naruto wasn't holding a grudge against Sasuke, and laid her head on Neji's shoulder.

He folded his hands against her hip. "Should I be worried he's staying here tonight?" he asked quietly, tilting his head slightly to look at her but not to disturb her position, a teasing sparkle in his eye.

She shifted to bring their lips together. "You're crazy if you think that after all we've been through, I'd do anything to lose you."

He caught a flash of her scarred arm, sobered, met her eyes. "You should check Sasuke for that." He said in a low voice, nodding slightly at the fading cuts.

She gave him a "Hn" as a response, watching the pale boy, who was currently snuggled into Naruto's arms – contently if not happily – his forehead against his jaw, speaking in whispered tones. "I thought that might hurt himself." She finally replied. "But he said he doesn't want to hurt Naruto-kun, and that would hurt him."

"Can we cut this thing?" Kiba demanded suddenly, breaking away from a conversation with Shino and pulling everyone from their thoughts. Hinata noticed he was blushing. "I want some damn cake!"

Shino turned to the counter, opened a drawer, and pulled out a knife.

"Do we want to trust him with that?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke smacked him. "Don't say things like that when I'm near you." He ordered. "When you get killed, you're not taking me with you."

Kiba stepped aside from the cake, waiting impatiently for Shino to cut it. He didn't; he put candles on it instead, lighting them as he stuck them in the much sought-after icing. "Make a wish." He said softly, moving back.

If Hinata hadn't noticed the blush before, it was really apparent now. She smiled slightly, wondering if the cause of that red embarrassment was what she _thought _it was.

Kiba blew out the candles, ducked away from the island, moved to a cabinet to get dishes.

"Let me do it, Kiba-kun." Hinata slid off Neji's lap, hurried to her best friend's side, stood on her toes to reach the plates. "It's your birthday, after all."

Sasuke watched her set out the dishes, wondering how one small body could hold so much kindness and consideration. He would have to find a way for thank her for all she was doing for him. He'd also have to somehow make this up to Neji, because he was pretending to be extremely patient, though Sasuke could tell having another guy hang around his girlfriend so much was driving him crazy.

But right now, Sasuke wasn't going to think about it too much. Right now, he was going to enjoy this company where his brother couldn't reach him and no one could ask questions.


	4. To Make You All Look Fat

Note from the Author: I'm slowly putting all of my favorite Naruto pairings in this story – can ya tell?

Here's a fun fact for ya – the pen I used to write this chapter was stolen by my sister's cat.

… _to make you all look fat._

It was still night. Sasuke had been asleep, but was now staring at the blaring red numbers of his digital clock, which read 3:07 AM. He sighed, rolled over, and found himself face-to-face with a sleeping Itachi.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and he sat up, leaning on his hand, staring down at the beautiful pale man that was his brother. He never slept with Sasuke after they'd had sex. It could only mean one thing: Itachi was afraid he was losing him – that he wouldn't need him anymore. Sasuke smirked, lying back down, brushing the dark hair from his brother's face, and cuddled into his arms, surprised when Itachi responded, throwing an arm across his hip.

Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes, relaxing. He was alright for now with this, because he knew Itachi had a _reason _to worry. Sasuke was close to never needing him again.

0

Naruto yawned as he pulled the door open and only had time to yell in surprise when he was tackled to the floor. It took him a moment to get past the initial shock to recognize the feel of Sasuke's lips on his, the weight of him on his hips. Naruto smiled against his mouth, pushed him away. "My, my, aren't we energetic."

Sasuke smirked, laying a kiss on his jaw. "I missed how you taste." He said softly, running his hands up his sides. "I feel like I haven't kissed you in a year."

"Yes, well, we all know _that _isn't the case, don't we?"

They jumped apart, blushing.

Iruka stood in the doorway, hands on hips. "Want to take it somewhere else do that the neighbors don't have to watch this pretty public display of affection."

Red-faced and clumsy with embarrassment, they stumbled to their feet and up the stairs, slamming the door to Naruto's room behind them, their lips all too eager to find each other's again as they toppled onto the bed – all self-consciousness forgotten as hands roamed and mouths mashed together.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke bit down on his lip. "What's say we continue the little contest we have going?" the Uchiha suggested hoarsely, a glint in his eyes.

Naruto grinned, dropped his head toward his lover's shoulder. It was his favorite place to bite him – fleshy and sensitive, and the sounds he made when his teeth sank in there were lovely.

Sasuke felt him freeze, his breath on his skin driving him crazy, and he writhed impatiently, pulling him closer.

Naruto pulled away. "Sasuke, what is that?" he whispered.

Dark eyes searched for blue ones, but they were fixed on his neck. Fingers pressed into the skin, and he cried out. "Naruto, what the hell? That fucking hurt!"

The blonde jumped off him. "That's a fucking _hickey_!"

Sasuke sat up, brow furrowed. "So what?"

"I have _never_ bitten your neck."

"How do you - ?"

"Because that's not the part of you that I like to bite!" Naruto cut him off angrily.

Sasuke fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. He was all too aware of the volume of Naruto's voice – and that everyone within a three-house radius could probably hear every word he was saying. _This sucks._

"Who the fuck gave you that?" Naruto was leaning over him again, his hands on either side of his head, face still flushed. "Was it Hinata?"

Sasuke dropped his hands, glared at him. "_What?_"

Naruto stood upright, moved to the window, stared out at the ground like he was deciding if it would kill his boyfriend to throw him out of it. "I've seen her bite Neji like that." His eyes turned back toward the other boy. "And you've been spending a ton of time with her." The anger had left his voice. It was now laden with hurt – afraid he was right.

Sasuke unfolded himself from the bed, went to him, wrapped his arms around him, pressed his forehead to his shoulder. "Naruto," he whispered, his heart breaking a little when he didn't respond to his touch, "it wasn't her."

"Then who was it?"

He winced against the question. "I can't tell you about this. You have to trust me."

"You're cheating on me." Naruto broke out of his arms, stormed to the door, opened it, turned on him with a stony gaze. "That's all I really to know anyway, right?" He tossed his head toward the hallway. "Get out. Until you're ready to take this seriously, there's no _this_, so you've got nothing to worry about."

Sasuke swallowed, nodded. "I understand." He offered softly, and felt like he was stepping on cracking pieces of his shattered heart with every step he took. He paused in the doorway, smiling sadly at the picture of a twelve-year-old Naruto riding piggyback on Iruka, laughing. It seemed like just yesterday, Naruto was challenging Sasuke to a game of kickball, losing horribly, but being proud of himself anyway – swearing he'd win the next game, and with the oath, declaring them friends. "You know," his eyes roamed across the line of framed photographs. "I was so close to not needing him anymore." He left before Naruto could ask.

0

Hinata stepped into the movie theatre, savoring the air-conditioned loveliness, the smell of popcorn, the feel of her hand in Neji's.

"Hi, Hinata-chan – Neji-san!" Sakura waved.

They made their way to the group that stood waiting by the box office. Hinata searched their faces. There were only fourteen people here, including them. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked Naruto.

He glared at her and she shrunk into Neji's shadow. "We broke up." He murmured at the elder Hyuuga, since his cousin was hiding her face in his shirt. "He was cheating on me."

Neji and Hinata exchanged a glance over his shoulder and Neji asked, "How do you know?"

"It's none of your business." Naruto snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched. "Can we just see the damn movie?"

Hinata felt it was time for her fool-proof getting-out-of-the-situation technique. She made her knees wobble and she gave a little miserable moan. "Neji-nii-san, I don't feel so -" She fell backwards and forced the smile from her face that Neji caught her immediately.

"It's probably the heat. I'm taking her home." Neji announced to the group and guided her outside. They didn't speak until they were buckled into the car. "To Sasuke's?"

She looked at him, surprised, then smiled fondly. He always had known her best.

0

Neji flexed his hand, trying to signal to his cousin that her grip hurt. She loosened it a little, clinging to his arm instead when the door of the Uchihas' apartment opened.

A tall, dark-haired man who looked remarkably like Sasuke stood in the doorway. An eyebrow lifted in a "Can I help you?" gesture.

"Is Sasuke home?" Neji took the prerogative, since Hinata seemed terrified.

The man blinked slowly. "Yes."

"May we see him?"

He stepped aside, pointed down the hallway. (Hinata noticed he was wearing nail polish.) "Last door on the right."

"Thank you." They started in the direction he'd indicated. "That was him, wasn't it?" Neji asked, voice low.

"How did you know?" she whispered back.

"First of all, you were scared out of your mind of him." He paused, trying to explain perfectly. "And his thoughts were displayed on his face: 'They look like siblings. They're close for siblings. Oh, well – I'm fucking my brother.'"

She blushed at his word choice. "How can you always tell that stuff?"

He shrugged, face impassive. "It's a gift.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and knocked on the door of the room Itachi had designated.

"Go away, Itachi" was the muffled response. "I'm not up for it right now."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata called softly, "it's Neji-nii-san and me."

A rustling found its way to their ears, followed by a reverberating _bang_, and the door opened just enough for them to step inside. Sasuke looked awful. His hair was unkempt – more than usual, anyway – and the bags under his eyes were dark. "What's up, guys?" His voice was hoarse – hollow - and he seemed to be trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Hinata looked him up and down, "what happened?"

He flinched when her fingers found his ribs and stepped away from her touch. "I'm okay." He smiled weakly. "No physical damage, I promise." The corners of his chapped lips fell, and he sank to the bed, running his fingers through his hair. "I always told Itachi not to leave marks on me." He whispered, eyes downcast. "The one fucking time he doesn't listen." He shook his head, letting his body fall backwards like it was too much trouble to hold himself upright, his feet still on the floor.

"Maybe now's the time to tell Naruto-kun?" Hinata suggested.

He closed his eyes. "Don't ask that of me now. I'll do it when I'm ready." Rolling over onto his side, he curled up in a ball, like an emaciated dog afraid to be kicked again. "Thank you both." His eyes were on the wall. "I've never really had friends before. Not before Naruto, anyway."

"Well, remember something." Neji finally spoke up. "You've got four days to fix yourself up."

Sasuke lifted his head like it weighed two tons. "Why?"

Neji smirked. "You and I have a one-on-one match on Friday."

The Uchiha almost laughed. "I'll be there, Hyuuga. Count on it." He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

Hinata smiled sympathetically. "You're tired. We'll come back tomorrow." She stepped into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her as she said, "Sleep well."

0

Naruto plopped down at the kitchen table and proceeded to take his frustration out on his waffle, stabbing it with a fork, syrup splattering everywhere.

The asshole still hadn't called, or stopped by, or anything. He wasn't kneeling here on the kitchen tile begging for forgiveness and telling him the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding – which just led Naruto to believe that it _wasn't _and his hopes that Sasuke really hadn't cheated on him were being dashed.

Iruka came to the table, mug in hand, and his eyebrow lifted at the mutilated breakfast. "It's not your waffle's fault Sasuke's a jerk, Naruto." He sipped at his coffee. "But since _you _don't seem ready to give up on him, why don't you go talk to him?"

"No way." Naruto growled, shoving a forkful in his mouth and speaking around the syrupy waffle. "That bastard's going to come crawling back to me, or we're never getting back together."

Iruka sighed. "If you really love this guy, which I _know _you do, you'll stop being an idiot and go see him."

Naruto swallowed thickly, staring down at his food, which didn't seem very appetizing anymore, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Gonna get that?"

He remained hopefully frozen in his seat, praying this was all about to be straightened out.

Iruka slammed his cup on the table, mumbling about lazy kids, and went to answer the door.

A moment later, Kiba came bounding in, Akamaru on his heels, and Naruto's heart sank – no, "sank" wasn't strong enough. His heart more like plummeted into a volcano and exploded. Why was it always Kiba when he wanted it to be Sasuke?

Iruka followed them into the kitchen, eyeing the dog. "If he leaves me any unwanted presents, you're never allowed here again."

Kiba grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Nah. Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, he's really well-trained."

"Yeah, okay." The silence was awkward if anything, and Iruka got the hint. "I'll, uh, go somewhere else." He placed his mug in the sink and left the room.

"What do you want?" Naruto mumbled, pushing his plate across the table to Kiba, who in turn put it on the floor for Akamaru.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kiba laughed nervously, his face tinted pink. "Um, how do you go about telling someone you're in love with them?"

Naruto chuckled, forgetting for a moment that he and Sasuke were no longer together, lost in the memory. "Well, Sasuke and I – it happened kind of weird. We were at the mall with Sakura-chan and she was hanging all over him and he was just fucking _letting _her. I got really pissed and went to the bathroom and I couldn't even figure out why I was pissed – it wasn't like we were dating or anything. But anyway, he came after me, wondering what the hell my problem was. And I said something like, 'My _problem _is that I fucking _love _you, okay?" He shrugged, smile fading with sadness, before he remembered why he'd told the story. "You're in _love_, Kiba? Who's the unlucky girl?"

Kiba's face flushed even more deeply and he tugged uncomfortably at his collar. "That's, uh, the other thing I wanted to ask: How did you tell Iruka-sensei you were gay?"

Naruto, who had been taking a sip of his orange juice, sputtered and coughed. "You're _gay_?" A sly smile crossed his face. "I bet I know who -"

"_Just answer the damn question._"

"Alright, alright." He sat back in his chair, thinking. "I'm pretty sure I just told him I was in love and that it was with Sasuke. He was cool about it." The mischievous glint returned to his eyes. "Gonna confirm my suspicion?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, standing. "Thanks for the help, Naruto." He paused in the doorway. "Whatever happened with you and Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto stiffened, averted his gaze. "Bastard cheated on me. I found a hickey _I _didn't give him. I think it was Hinata."

Kiba barked with laughter. "Hinata? Shy, little Hinata who only _just_ went all the way with Neji-kun? You think she has the nerve to cheat on someone? Wait – you think she's the kind of girl who'll give a guy a _hickey_? You're out of your mind, dude." He shook his head. "Later."


	5. Well, Mine's On A Diet

Note from the "Author": I'm feeling self-pitying and unworthy lately, so sue me. And I'm well-aware that this is NaruSasu – I'm getting there. I have to get through this Uchihacest phase.

Ladies and Gentlemen: I present to you – **The Big Chapter! **

**Kichou: **No. He doesn't understand "logical" at all. But if you think about it, he never really did. And my Word dictionary thought that I was misspelling "Kikyou" when I typed your name. And that made me giggle. So thank you for making me giggle.

**Einzazmunster: **You were pretty close on Naruto's reaction, let me tell ya. And can't you just see Sasuke and Hinata skipping through the flowers singing the "FUN" song from Spongebob?

_Well, mine's on a diet._

A sigh whispered from Sasuke's lips at the feel of Itachi's mouth on his skin. His eyes fluttered closed, his body lost in the cool touch of his brother's hands. He flinched only slightly at the sound of the buzzer that signal someone was downstairs at the door as company for them. "Itachi," his voice rasped out.

"Ignore it." Itachi murmured, fingers wrapped around the younger boy's hips. "They'll go away."

Sasuke moaned as teeth sank into his neck. "But my car's parked on the street."

"It's okay." A bit of Itachi's dark hair slipped from his ponytail as he leaned over his brother. "They'll figure out we're busy."

_Naruto wouldn't. _The thought flitted through his mind before disappearing inside Itachi's kiss.

0

Naruto threw a rock at Sasuke's car. The top was down, so it landed harmlessly in the front seat, a testament of his anger. He huffed, cursing the vulnerable convertible, that proved Sasuke was in fact home and ignoring him, to rain and thieves.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He spun around, his face lighting up at the sight of the shock of silver hair and the scarred left eye that could only be one person. "Kakashi-sensei!" He hugged the unsuspecting lit teacher around the middle. "I'm so happy to see you! You live here, right?"

The older man's eyebrow lifted and he placed a hand on the blonde head, forcing him back a few steps. "Yes. But you don't. Why are you here?"

Naruto scowled. "The penthouse is Sasuke's. That's his car, which means he's here, which means he's pretending not to know someone's at the door. Can you let me in so I can go break his door down, _please_?" He clasped his hands, peering up at his teacher with round hopeful eyes.

Kakashi sighed, shrugged, and unlocked the door. As the energetic sixteen-year-old dashed up the stairs, he called after him, "Leave my name out of it when it comes to insurance claims for whatever damage you cause."

Naruto ignored him, already starting up the staircase to the third floor. He wanted to know what was going on – and he wanted to know _now. _Kiba had put that doubt in his head that he might be wrong, and now he had to find out for sure.

He finally reached the Uchihas' door and stopped a moment to catch his breath before pounding on it. "Teme, I know you're in there! Let me in. I want to talk to you!"

He could hear voices murmuring – arguing – for a moment before they died away. He tried the knob – it was unlocked – and flung the door open, staring open-mouthed at the scene before him.

Itachi smirked at him in that way that was purely Uchiha, pinning Sasuke by the wrists to the back of the couch as he straddled him. "Come to watch me take your boyfriend?" he mocked, taking Sasuke's face in his hands, mashing their mouths together in a violating kiss.

Sasuke struggled weakly, writhing, whimpering, his fingers gripping the cloth of the couch. Slowly, his resistance died away and he went limp, his arms dropping with a thud to the cushions.

Itachi, sensing the submission, let him go, unfolded himself, standing. His brother rolled onto his side, curled into a ball, shoulder wracking with humiliated silent sobs as he hugged himself.

Naruto, who had watched the exchange, paralyzed in the doorway, lifted his eyes to Itachi's face as he came toward him. "See?" the older boy purred, leaning close. "He's mine. He always has been. You're better off just going home and jacking off."

_He's mine._

The words echoed around Naruto's head; an anger was welling up in his chest, burning through his heart like a match to a love letter. Something went off like a firecracker in his head and he found his fist colliding with Itachi's face.

He bent over him, grabbed his hair, pulled his head up. Blood leaked from his nose, crimson – _lovely – _against the pale skin. "He'll never be yours." The edges of Naruto's vision blurred red. "He'll never be yours because _you can't love him like I do_!"

"Naruto-kun!"

He turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway, hand over her mouth, and Itachi used the distraction to his advantage to flip him over his head and onto his back, aiming a punch to his stomach. Before he made contact though, he'd been lifted by the back of his collar, thrown into the wall, the air flying from his lungs.

Naruto jumped to his feet, grinning and giving a bloody thumbs-up. "Thanks, Neji. Didn't know I could count on you."

Neji growled, jabbing a finger into a pressure point in Itachi's neck that sent him slumping to the floor, unconscious. "Let's just say I don't like rapist assholes."

Hinata ran to Sasuke's side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him upright, just for him to collapse against her, weeping. She just held him, hushing him softly, brushing away the hair that clung to his face. "It's okay, it's okay." She whispered, well aware that she was lying. "Nothing else is going to happen to you."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Neji asked, crouching beside them, inspecting the teeth indentations on his neck, as well as the bruises around his wrists. "I think we could probably press charges with these marks, especially with Naruto as a witness."

"_No._" Sasuke lifted his head, voice sharp, face red where hot tears had touched it. "It's not his fault." His gaze averted, watching Hinata's thumb run across his hand. "I always let him do it." His dark eyes went to Naruto and a panic flashed through his face. "Don't look at me!" he hid his head with his arms, drawing his knees up. "Don't look at me! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry! _Go away!"

Neji spun Naruto toward the hallway, pulled the door closed behind them both, muffling Sasuke's shrieks. "I don't think he should see you for a while." He said quietly, fingering the doorknob.

Naruto nodded, brow furrowed, as he listened to the love of his life go from screaming to whimpering. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered, shaking his head. "There were so many signs and I just didn't see it."

"It's not your fault this happened, Naruto." Neji leaned against the door, shoving his hands in his pockets, tilting his head back. "Shit happens. We can't stop it. You can't be there for him all the time, just like I can't always protect Hinata-sama. We have to learn to trust them to make good decisions and make sure they know to come to us when they need us."

He stood upright quickly as the door opened and both boys turned. "He's alright now." Hinata said softly. "I put him to bed. Neji-nii-san, do you mind if I stay with him tonight?"

The elder Hyuuga's eyebrows furrowed. "With _him _here?"

She shook her head. "I heard him on the phone. He was talking to someone named Diedara – something about staying the night there."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Will you call me later, to tell me how he's doing?"

She turned her white eyes to him, smiling apologetically. "Of course, Naruto-kun. If he gets better or worse, you'll be the first to know."

"Did you drive here?" Neji asked.

"I walked."

"Alright – I'll treat you to dinner and take you home, huh?"

Naruto sighed, nodding. "Sure. I'm not that hungry though." His stomach felt like it was turning over.

Hinata embraced Neji, kissing him tenderly. "I'll call you later too." She smiled warmly at him, held him close for a moment, and stepped back into the apartment, waving as they started down the hallway.

Naruto chuckled, pressing the button for the elevator, which he had ignored before, having not wanted to wait for it. "I can't believe I ever thought she could cheat on you – I must have never seen the way she looks at you."

Neji smiled. "Funny – Sasuke said the same thing."

0

Hinata gently set a bowl of ramen on the nightstand, sitting down on the edge of Sasuke's bed to shake him awake. When his eyes fluttered open, she said, "Hey. You should eat something."

He stared at the bowl, nose wrinkling in distaste at the smell. "Ramen is more Naruto's thing."

"Eat it anyway." She stood up. "It'll make you feel a little better – it's the closest thing you have to soup. I'll have to go pick some up later."

His bloodshot eyes went to hers. "Are you going to leave me alone here?"

She shook her head. "If I have to leave, I'll call Neji-nii-san so he can come sit with you. We're not going to leave you by yourself here until we think you can handle it – or until we can find another place for you to live."

He nodded, a sigh slipping from him. "Do you think Naruto hates me?" he whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

She shook her head again, brushing his hair from his face. "If he hated you, I don't think he'd be nearly as worried as he is. He made me promise to call him later to tell him how you were." She hesitated, then added, "We told him not to come around for a while. I hope you're okay with that."

Sasuke rolled onto his back, watched a spider making a slow descent on a sticky thread toward his bedpost. "I don't deserve to see him anyway." He almost applauded the arachnid's fine landing. "I've fucked up big time with this one."

Hinata leaned back on her hand, picking up the bowl. "I don't think Naruto-kun blames you." She grinned suddenly, such an out-of-character gesture that he jumped. "You missed him beat the crap out of your brother."

He snickered. "I heard it, but I kind of wish I'd gotten to see it too. I've always been too afraid of him to stand up to him – I'm glad Naruto's never really been afraid of anything."

"He's very scared right now." She stood, holding the ramen out to him. "He loves you, you know."

Sasuke reluctantly took the bowl, sniffing at it. "I wish he'd say it to me. He said it all the time before, but I want to here it now, after all this shit has happened – so that I know he didn't change his mind." He slurped some of the noodles into his mouth.

"He told your brother."

He choked, almost spitting them back out. "He told my brother he loved him?"

She laughed. "No. He told your brother he loved _you._"

His eyes softened, and he stared down into the dark broth. "Really?"

"Yes. If he didn't love you, I don't think he would have stuck up for you like he did."

A shadow of a smile touched his face. "That's nice to know."

0

"Stop _sulking_, Naruto!" Iruka swatted the back of his head with a newspaper. "It's been almost a full day. You're not helping Sasuke by moping around waiting for the phone to ring."

Naruto growled. "I can't help it that I'm in love and worried!"

The older man sighed, shaking his head. "Go out and do something."

"I can't! Not while I know Sasuke's at home completely miserable."

The ringing of the phone disrupted Iruka's reply and he jumped for it to answer it before Naruto could. "Hello?" Pause. "Who is this?" Pause. "Hinata? I don't know that name."

"_Give me the damn phone!_"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, Hinata. Hold on."

Naruto snatched the phone from his hand, trying his best to imitate a Sasuke Death Glare, and said into the receiver, "Hinata? How is he?"

"He's fine for now, Naruto-kun." Her voice was heavy with fatigue. "I wanted to call you before I go home. Neji-nii-san's staying with him today. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know. And Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"He told me to tell you he loves you, and that he's sorry."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata."


	6. It's Not My Greatest Care

Note from the Author: Thank you for loving me while my self-esteem was low. . It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside – It also makes me not want to abandon this story, because you all seem to be enjoying it.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I'm glad he got beat up too. .

**Split Persona: **I'm sorry! I'll try to update more while you're around … although I don't know when that is. Maybe you could give me a schedule? .

**Kichou: **A Naruto-Neji tag team has always seemed really cool to me (although Neji kicks all sorts of ass on his own). So it's like, "I write fan fiction! Let's do it!" .

**The Naruto Whore: **Your pen name makes me laugh because I call myself a Hyuuga Whore. . I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_It's not my greatest care ..._

Her roses were dying.

Hinata heaved a sigh, clipping off a wilting flower. She needed to spend more time on her garden – but lately, people were more important to her than plants and, while she loved the feeling of being needed, she missed this time to herself.

It had been a week since she and Neji had started alternately staying at Sasuke's. Itachi hadn't been back at all, and Naruto was still a nervous wreck.

"Hinata."

She flinched as the lovely loneliness fell away, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, Kiba-kun." She held up a clipper. "Are you staying long? You could cut while I pull weeds."

"Reverse that." He knelt beside her. "Don't tell me you forgot what happened last time you gave me those."

She winced, recalling the trip to the emergency room, and giggled. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

They soaked in the comfortable silence that comes with knowing someone well, Hinata taking care of her roses and Kiba attacking the weeds around their base.

"Hinata?" He dropped the parasitic plants onto the pile he'd made in the grass, swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "I actually came over to talk to you about something."

She sat back on her heels, white eyes turning to his face. "You can tell me anything, Kiba-kun."

He fidgeted, standing to stretch his legs. "Well, I'm in love."

She smiled. "I'm happy for you, Kiba-kun."

He startled, staring at her. "That's it?"

She blinked, confused. "What?"

"You're not going to ask who it is or anything?"

She laughed. "It's Shino-kun."

His jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"It's a combination of knowing you well and picking up Neji-nii-san's talent of reading people." She explained, examining a thorn prick on her thumb. "Kiba-kun, you're the most shameless person I know – next to maybe Naruto-kun. You will say or do anything and not be embarrassed. But if Shino-kun so much as looks at you, you blush like crazy."

He grumbled under his breath, pouting, as Akamaru, who was always nearby when Kiba was, barked up at him. "Man, I had it planned out – how this conversation was going to go and everything."

"Maybe you should plan out how you're going to tell Shino-kun."

"_How do you know I haven't?_"

She tried to suppress the giggle welling up in her throat. "You wouldn't be here telling me if you've already talked to him." She brushed her hair away from her face, unknowingly smearing dirt across her cheek. "You should do that. You'll feel better if he knows."

Kiba closed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I know. That's what Naruto said too."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You told Naruto-kun?"

"Well, kind of," his shoulder lifted in a shrug, "it was right after he and Sasuke-kun broke up." His brow furrowed. "Hey, what's up with them?"

She shook her head, standing and gathering the dead blooms from the grass, as well as the offending plants. "Nothing right now. Sasuke-kun had … an incident, that it's not my place to tell you about. He's trying to recover right now." They walked toward the shed that housed the garbage cans. "But they love each other. And I think they're kind of like magnets. They'll come back together eventually, because that's where they belong."

Kiba leaned against the outside wall of the shed, waiting for her to come out. "It's weird hanging out without Sasuke-kun but _with _Naruto. The two've been attached at the hip for as long as I can remember." He paused and smirked as she came out and shut the door, nodding toward the house. "Speak of the devil."

Hinata spun around. "Sasuke-kun! Where's Neji-nii-san?"

"Collecting sodas from your mom, I think." He looked around. "She ambushed him and wouldn't let me help."

"Why are you here?"

"I was going crazy in my own place. So Neji said we could come see you."

Kiba studied him. He looked undoubtedly like Sasuke in the way his expression was smugly superior, but his hair hung limp, had lost its sheen; his eyes were empty, sad; and he seemed so frail Kiba felt like he'd fracture his arm if he touched it. He didn't know what had happened, but it must have been pretty awful.

Neji ran out then. He looked tired, but humanly so, like he hadn't slept well the night before. He handed out Cokes, brow furrowing at the sight of Kiba and his dog. "What're you doing here?"

The younger boy's eyes narrowed. "I came to see my best friend – got a problem?"

"Stop it." Hinata said pointedly, tossing one of those looks at Neji that only he could read and the same kind of gaze – but different – at Kiba. "Why do boys always have to compete?"

Kiba rubbed his head into the crook of her neck in a dog-like gesture of affection. "Just over you, Hinata."

Neji growled, pulling her away from him. "You're an asshole, Kiba."

Kiba snickered and Hinata defended him. "Neji-nii-san, he's done that since we were little. It's like a hug."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't know how I feel about him hugging you either."

"Hey, where's Shino?" Sasuke asked suddenly, reminding them he was there.

Kiba blushed, and Hinata hurried to answer to draw attention away from it. "He'll probably be over later. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Naruto had a point." he shrugged. "You three are like a package deal. There's never two of you without the third being nearby."

Once again, like he was being cued, Shino appeared from around the house. Unexpectedly – to Sasuke and Neji anyway – Kiba pushed himself off the wall and ran over, hugging him tightly. Shino, surprised, stumbled backwards, his face unchanging, but Hinata knew him well enough to notice the ghost of a smile.

Neji blinked. "Are they together?"

"I think they will be in a second." Hinata smiled excitedly. "Kiba-kun was here telling me how he felt about him." There was a brief awkward kiss between her two best friend, and she squealed, running to them and throwing an arm around both of their necks.

Neji shook his head, chuckling, and turned to Sasuke, whose face was closed in a nostalgic dejection, and he immediately felt awful. "Sasuke?"

"I'm okay." He forced a smile. "I … miss Naruto a little, I guess, or maybe I just miss that moment, when everyone found out about us as an _us._ Maybe I just miss being an us. I don't know."

"Maybe you can -"

"Let's face it, Neji." Sasuke turned miserable dark eyes on him. "We'll never be what we used to. We both have too much baggage."

The Hyuuga shrugged, pulling his hair back and tying it so the wind didn't blow it into his face. "We have to learn to carry that baggage and be happy at the same time. Naruto's always going to love you – you don't get to decide that for him. And you love him too. Someday, you two'll be together again."

Sasuke watched Akamaru bounce excitedly among the three best friends, not sure what was going on, but happy that they all had smiles on their faces. "I liked you better when you were a cynic."

He smirked. "It's hard to be anywhere near cynical around a girl with as much hope in her as Hinata-sama has."

"Wonder if she'd share some of that with me."

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-nii-san!" she spun toward them as if she could sense they were talking about her. "Everyone's staying the night to celebrate!"

"I like how she didn't ask if we _wanted _to," Sasuke murmured, sarcasm staining his voice.

"You're just saying that because you wanted to spend alone time with me." Neji gave him a cheeky smile.

Sasuke scowled, stalking over to the younger Hyuuga. "I'd _love _to stay." He said in his politest voice, eyes narrowed pointedly at Neji.

Hinata looked from one to the other, wondering what Neji said to make him angry. "O … okay." She managed a smile, scratching her cheek, and blinked at the dirt that came off on her fingertips. "I need to take a shower. You guys can entertain yourself for half an hour, right?"

Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke had already formed a circle of death glares.

Hinata sighed, turned to Shino. "Will you make sure they don't kill each other?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." He reached out and grabbed Kiba's collar, pulling him away from the others so that it became just a two-person match. "_You _would be the first to lose it and hit someone." He explained when his as-of-now boyfriend protested the action.

Kiba huffed. "I don't know if I like you anymore."

"You don't have to." Shino said in the monotone they knew him for. "You love me."

Kiba flushed darkly at the statement, opting to grumble under his breath rather than deny what was true.

Hinata smiled. It didn't seem like their relationship as a couple was going to be any different than them being friends – except maybe a few perks. She blushed at the thought and ran toward the house, wondering how she could even think something like that.

0

Hinata rolled her eyes, leaving the bathroom to run into her room and dress. She could hear the boys in the den, yelling over who got to used to GameCube next. She rubbed a towel over her wet hair, jumping slightly when the phone rang on her desk, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She stood in front of the mirror, running a brush through her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I called to ask about Sasuke."

She hesitated, not wanting to tell him he was at her house. "Sasuke-kun is fine. He's doing much better. He was crying himself to sleep for a while, but he hasn't since Friday."

"Friday? What was Friday?"

"Neji-nii-san took him bowling." She giggled, remembering. "Sasuke-kun didn't want to back out of the challenge."

"I wish I could have seen that." Naruto's voice was thick with longing.

She sighed, tapping her brush lightly on the edge of her dresser. "He talks about you a lot, you know." She admitted, her voice quiet. "Remembering things you did together, missing you a lot."

"It's good to know." He whispered. "I don't want us to fall apart because of this."

"I think you've already fallen apart." She replied honestly. "I think you each need to put yourselves back together before you can _be _together again."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Hinata almost thought he'd hung up until he spoke up softly. "Tell him I love him, will you?"

She smiled gently. "I don't need to. He already knows."


	7. When Simple Needs Are Scarce

Note from Elizabeth: Ooooh. Not "the author" today. Because today, I don't feel like "the author." I should put a warning label on this story. I love how I ended this chapter.

**Kichou: **Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto have quite a bit of stuff to patch up. It'll take a while, but it'll happen.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **:hands you tissue and gives you a hug: They'll be reunited … soon? (Don't quote me on that.)

**Migueliscool: … **_New reviewer!_ :big hug: Thank you for the lovely compliments … and stick around! It can only get better … unless it gets worse.

… _when simple needs are scarce._

Iruka said getting a job would be fun. Iruka said getting a job would help him take his mind off of Sasuke. Iruka said that movie theatres were the best places to work.

And that's how Naruto knew that Iruka had never worked in a movie theatre. Ever. In his entire life. Because if this was a good time, strangling himself with dental floss would be a hell of a party.

It didn't help at all that Sakura and Ino worked with him. If anything, Sakura made the job that much more unbearable. She seemed to never close her mouth – and everything that came out of it lacked any sort of tact. He was beginning to understand why Sasuke, though he put up with her, was never able to stand her. And of course, it didn't help that their main topic of conversation was Sasuke – They were convinced that he wasn't gay, and now that he and Naruto had broken up, it was their chance to pounce.

Naruto didn't really blame them for finding him attractive – after all, he was head-over-heels for the boy. But if they knew what he'd been through, they might be looking at him differently, or at least speaking with some manner of discretion in regard of him.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru, who also worked with them, leaned against the counter, his hands in his pockets.

The blonde boy huffily lifted his eyebrows in acknowledgement of him, broken from his moody thoughts, bending to stock popcorn tubs underneath the counter.

"There's a customer."

"I'm busy. Why don't you take care of it?"

A long sigh. "It's so troublesome. But if I have to."

"Yes, Shikamaru, you have to." Ino jabbed his arm as she scooted past them both, to her register, having just clocked in. "I'm surprised Asuma-sensei hasn't fired you yet."

"He knows I'm good with money."

"Then do what you're good at and take that girl's order before she decides to kill you or, worse, _leave._"

Naruto lifted his head and abruptly smashed it into the top of the cabinet. "Ow," he whined, rubbing the bump already forming.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking down at him away from the slushy she was making.

"No. That fucking _hurt._"

"Watch your mouth." Ino murmured, smiling politely at the customer. "Don't let Asuma-sensei here you talking like that."

"Like what?" The bearded man that was their boss approached them, eyebrow shooting up at the boy sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in pain."

"Stop being a baby." Ino snapped. "And Shikamaru, for the last time, get to your register."

"Oh, for God's sake," Sakura shook her head, sliding the frozen drink across the counter to the woman waiting for it, and hurried to take the order of the teenager still waiting at his register.

"Shikamaru," Asuma warned.

"I know, I know." The dark-haired boy sighed, standing upright. "I'll get it, Sakura." He crouched down to get a tub for the popcorn and filled it.

"Good. Now everyone's busy." He paused. "Naruto, why are you still on the floor?"

The boy in question grumbled and climbed to his feet, still clutching his aching head. He'd only been working here a week and he was already tired of everything to do with it. "Where the hell is Chouji? I can't leave until he gets here."

"He's running late." Ino answered calmly, counting out change. "He got held up by his dad."

"_Great._" Naruto sighed, then muttered a "Can I help you?" to his customer, not looking up from the buttons on the cash register.

"Naruto!"

His eyes flashed up, and then rolled. "Why? Why now of all times do you two decide to come see a movie?"

Kiba grinned, leaning on the counter. "I didn't know you worked here." He asked, ignoring the rhetorical question.

"He just started." Shino offered monotonously, since all signs pointed to Naruto not saying another word until they ordered. "Shikamaru got him the job. I'm not really sure how, considering he barely does anything."

"I heard that!" came the other boy's voice at the end of the vending stand.

"Hook me up with some popcorn." Kiba snickered, nudging Shino.

Naruto eyed him. "If by 'hook you up,' you mean, 'Make me some and I'll give you the money for it,' sure."

Kiba's face fell and Shino rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses, saying, "We're not going to have anything." He tugged at his hand. "Come on."

"Shino!" Naruto heard Kiba whined, being dragged along by his boyfriend. "I wanted some candy."

"I'll give you some when we get in there."

Naruto snickered when he caught the connotation and Kiba didn't.

0

Sasuke trudged into his apartment, Neji on his heels. "Do you guys really have to follow me around all the time?"

"Nah, we just don't want you here by yourself." The Hyuuga boy asked, falling on the couch in an exhausted heap. Somehow Hinata took more energy out of him than any sport he'd ever played.

"Well, do you mind if I go to my room and take a nap by myself?"

He smiled coyly. "Sweet dreams, Honey Bun."

Sasuke growled, picking up the nearest throw pillow and chucking it in the direction of the other boy's head. He and Kiba had recently taken up calling Sasuke by pet names derived from Little Debbie's snacks, just because it really got under his skin.

Neji deflected the decorative projectile easily and smirked. "Do you prefer Doughnut Stick?"

With that, he chose to leave the room.

0

The doorbell was ringing incessantly.

Sasuke buried his face under his pillow, pulling the blanket over his black hair. Neji was out there. Why wasn't he answering it? Unless it was Neji ringing the bell.

He threw the blanket off. _The bastard. I'm gonna kill him._ He stormed from his room, fully intending to rage at the older boy for getting a sick amusement out of disrupting his sleep.

Instead, he found Neji conked out on the couch, his hair splayed across the pillow earlier used as a weapon against him that was tucked under his head. Either Sasuke was a very light sleeper, or Neji was an extremely deep one – because even as the doorbell kept ringing, he didn't wake.

The Uchiha sighed, slumped to the door, and pulled it open. He blinked down at the short boy before him. "Gaara? What are you doing here? And what was with the repetitively ringing the doorbell?"

Sky blue eyes stared at him threw a mask of dark eyeliner. "I wanted to talk to you." His voice was quiet, emotionless.

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. "About?" He hadn't ever really been sure he liked Gaara – Okay, he _didn't _like Gaara, but that wasn't saying much, considering he didn't really like anybody.

The red-head's gaze averted to Sasuke's bare feet, and he could audibly hear him swallow. "I wanted to know if, maybe, you wanted to go out sometime."


	8. It's Never Ending

Note from the Author: Yes. Your lovely reviews make me feel like an author again.

**Kichou: **Did you know that you are my number one reviewer? I'm going to leave why Neji is so tired to your imagination. :giggle-fest:

**Einzazmunster: **I'm a Gaara fangirl. He's my favorite character, behind the Hyuugas. Because I'm a Hyuuga whore. And yes, Kiba and Shino … :drool:

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Oh, you poor thing. (McDonald's. Yeesh.) Snuggle slut. Haha. I love that. And I'm using it.

**Midnight-Sunset: **_Another new reviewer! _:gives you a big hug: Yes, yes – I am a pairing whore. But if you like it, I'll keep at it:hoards cookies:

**Split Persona: **Alright – I will do just that. I actually work in a movie theatre. So yeah – written from experience. Even though it can be fun.

**Saskie: **Your review scared me – and then I giggled at it. And of course – _new reviewer! _:big hug:

**Lotus Aia: **… I'm sorry. I tried to make it up to you. And thank you. Because you're one of my favorite authors and getting compliments from you makes me blush.

_It's never-ending._

Temari looked up from her book at the sound of a door slamming. Her eyes met those of Kankurou – who was sprawled on the couch channel-surfing – before they both scrambled to their feet, running for the stairs before Gaara could fully execute his escape up them.

"How did it go?" His sister asked eagerly, ducking under his arm to above him.

His brother leaned on the railings below him, preventing an escape. "Yeah, what did he say?"

"It went fine." The youngest brother crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look at either of them.

"So did he say 'Yes'?" Temari practically squealed.

Silence.

"Gaara?"

Silence.

"Jesus, you're aggravating." Kankurou murmured, already annoyed of the situation, and shook his head, giving up and heading for the kitchen.

"Kankurou?" Temari yelled, following suit and hopping down the stairs to follow him. "Dad said no snacking before dinner!"

"Shut up, Temari. Stop acting like you're my mom."

Gaara rolled his eyes, muttering something about them always acting like children, and trudged up to his room.

0

Naruto rushed back to his register, flinching at the irate gleam in the customer's eye. "Has someone helped you?"

"_Finally._" She snapped. "I'd been waiting here for ten minutes. If you were going to leave the register, you should have said something."

He growled. His shift had not been going well – he'd slipped and fallen, and had also slammed his hand in a popcorn bin – and this woman was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Well, ma'am," he smiled coyly, "common sense would have told me, that if no one was at the register, to move to a different one."

Her eye twitched and she looked about ready to scream at him.

He slammed a tub of popcorn onto the counter before her, sweetly saying, "Enjoy the show."

She huffed, taking her order and stalking haughtily toward her theatre.

"Asuma-sensei's not gonna like that you did that." Shikamaru muttered, his finger on the button to fill a Pepsi.

"Well, he doesn't have to find out, now does he?" The other boy grinned, then turned to his next customer. "Hi, can I – Gaara!"

It was safe to say Naruto was surprised to see him. Gaara was a little more than anti-social – didn't talk much, except with Lee, and was more often than not heard threatening to kill people if he was bothering to speak at all. He'd always struck the blonde as a bit snotty – like he had the same superiority complex that Sasuke did.

Thinking about Sasuke sent a twinge through his heart. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm on a date" was the monotone answer – uninterested, bothered.

Naruto didn't pry. The little redhead was a homosexual if Naruto was – and somehow, talking about someone else's relationship going right when his was now nearly non-existent made him a little ill. Instead, he forced a pleasant tone. "What can I get for ya?"

0

"What do you mean _He's just not there_?" Hinata's voice was shrill with panic, and her death grip on the phone was making her fingers ache.

"That's exactly what I mean, Hinata-sama." Neji's voice was tired – patient - and hollow from the other end of the line. She could hear him wandering through the Uchiha apartment. "He's not here - Oh, wait."

"What?" she sat straight up, expecting the worst.

"I found a note." There was rustling, like he was opening it, and then silence.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"It says he's on a date."

"A date?" She blinked, confusion tainting her features. "With who? With Naruto-kun?'

"No, Naruto's working today." Neji denounced. "He called yesterday to tell me to call him on his cell if there were any emergencies, because he'll be at the theatre all day."

Fright suddenly filled her. "You don't think he's out somewhere with Itachi, do you?"

Neji snorted. "Itachi doesn't seem like the woo-him-with-romance kind of guy."

Hinata grimaced at the implication. "Good point."

"Look – I'm sure he's fine. As much as we think he's a little fragile, he's able to take care of himself. I know – he's hit me in the jaw a few times."

She bit back a laugh. "Don't tell me – the Little Debbie thing?"

"Good call." He murmured indignantly. "Why don't you come over here and keep me company while I wait for him, huh?"

A smile graced her face. "I'll be right there."

0

"_What the hell?_" Naruto practically pulled his hair out. This was just not his day. He crossed his arms in a defensive position before his face, blocking the hot nacho cheese.

"Ack!" Shikamaru hurried to unplug the machine. "How, Naruto, do you always manage to break everything?"

"_Me?_" Naruto shrieked indignantly.

Ino let slip a sheepish giggle. "Sorry, Shikamaru."

He turned bored eyes on her. "You're so troublesome."

Feminine blue eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Nara."

"Stop, stop!" Naruto stepped between them, acting as a barrier to stop the battle of wills about to take place. "We do _not _have time to deal with this shit right now."

"Naruto's right." It was probably the first time Sakura had ever uttered those words. "It's Saturday night. The rush's going to start soon."

"_Fuck._"

"Get that language out of your system now, Naruto." Shikamaru had disassembled the cheese machine and was peering into it, silently calculating what was wrong with it. "The costumers won't appreciate paying five bucks for popcorn just to be cursed at."

The blonde boy growled, wiping down the dairy-covered counter with paper towels. "Fuck you, Shikamaru." He smirked, fully satisfied that it rhymed.

0

Sasuke was not enjoying this date for two reasons. Number one was that he didn't speak much, making him a sharp contrast to Naruto, who was always filling the void created by the quiet Uchiha himself. Number two was that Gaara was simply _not _Naruto.

Now he sat fidgeting beside him in the dark theatre, not completely sure what was happening in the film.

He wasn't even really sure why he had agreed to it in the first place. He had never felt any attraction to the red-headed boy at all. But Gaara – silent, indifferent Gaara – had worn such a hopeful look, like a child giving a present to his parents and praying they would love it. Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell him that no, he _didn't _like this gift.

Besides that, as much as he appreciated the constant company of Neji and Hinata, he was lonely. Naruto didn't seem to care at all about him – never phoning, or even trying to make contact in anyway (Sasuke was oblivious to the fact that the calls Neji and Hinata made from his phone before they left his house were to the blonde boy he loved, and not to each other.), and he wanted someone who he could pretend to care about for a moment.

But this wasn't what he had expected – or maybe it had been. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that no one would ever be good enough for him – no one would ever be for him what Naruto was. He wished that somehow he could go back a few years. If he could, he would return to when he was thirteen, and he would tell Naruto he loved him. He would move in with a foster family, away from his brother. He'd smile more, and he'd show Naruto that he cared much more than he had before, because he knew that the blonde boy he loved so much didn't even know he loved him – because he had never told him himself.

He sighed restlessly, leaning toward Gaara to whisper that he was going to go get a refill on his drink, and edging out past him into the aisle, running down the steps and out into the bright hallway, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths to alleviate the sudden claustrophobic panic he had felt amongst the unfamiliar company of his fellow moviegoers. He didn't think he could have taken another moment sitting next to Gaara – who seemed so stoically delighted that he had agreed to this in the first place.

Standing upright, Sasuke deliberately tensed the muscles in his arms, the pressure making him feel a little more grounded, more _real._ Walking slowly – delaying going back to the cool darkness – he stepped into the longest line at the vending stand, waiting patiently – gratefully – while the people before him placed their orders. When he reached the counter, he kept his eyes down, studying the letters on the cash register – _Welcome! _– instead of making any sort of connection with his cashier.

The mentioned person seemed to look up then, a breath hitched, a voice whispered. "Sasuke?"

He flinched vaguely, like hearing his name said so softly was foreign to him, but recognized the voice as if it were his own. Looking up, his dark eyes met the blue that were Naruto's.


	9. It Really Seems Unfair

Note from the Author: No wisecracks today. I'm tired.

**Lotus Aia: **You can beat me up if you like. I'm glad this chapter made you upload a new story, because I like your stories.

**Kichou: **You know, I wrote down all fifteen of the characters … there are only two boys left: Kankurou and Chouji. And for girls: TenTen and Ino. So he might be going straight.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I assure you this story has a happy ending for all … I hope. :prays that it has a happy ending for all:

**Inukitsy: ** . . _New reviewer! _:glomps and gives a cookie:

_It really seems unfair …_

Sasuke rested his chin on his knees, clasping his hands around his legs, back against the brick wall of the theatre. Naruto sat beside him, cross-legged, head tilted back and eyes on the darkening sky.

The Uchiha boy was praying he wasn't going to put two-and-two together – that he wasn't going to realize that he was at the movies with _Gaara._

"So are you enjoying your date?"

Sasuke winced. Then again, one of Naruto's greatest gifts was being able to notice exactly what one didn't want him to. "No," he admitted softly, drawing his legs in closer to his chest. "I think part of the reason I agreed when he asked me out is because he looks a little like you."

Naruto blinked at him, surprised. "Really?"

Sasuke offered as strong a smile as he could muster. "Well, yeah. He has that same messy hair and his eyes are blue." The smile faded away, and sadness filled him. "But he's not you. He doesn't talk like you, doesn't laugh like you, doesn't send that wonderful feeling through me when we accidentally touch. He doesn't find joy in everything, doesn't smile at everyone like the world belongs to him." He found himself edging closer to his ex-boyfriend, wanting to find comfort in him. Laying his head lightly on his shoulder, he whispered, "I miss you."

Naruto flinched slightly, like he'd been waiting so long to hear it that it came as a blow, but snuck an arm around his waist, his cheek gently resting on his hair. "Gaara probably noticed you've been taking a long time." He murmured, enjoying the moment while it lasted, wondering vaguely if it was a dream.

"I don't care." Sasuke answered in the short honest way he was known for. "I don't even like him." The blonde boy chuckled, and the sound vibrated through the Uchiha in his arms, making him feel warm, wanted – like maybe he did matter.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was quiet, like he didn't want to interrupt this. "Sasuke, I love you, and I'm so tired of not being able to say it to you. We can work this out."

He snuggled closer, burying his face in his shirt. "I know we can."

0

Hinata dipped her small bare foot into the water, then carefully pressed it on the wooden planks of the deck, leaving a flawless imprint. Repeating the process, she looked up in Sasuke's direction. "You never told us how your date with Gaara-san went."

A tick appeared momentarily in his eye, and he sank down in the cool clear water. He had barely made it back to the theatre before the film ended, and had excused himself with a stomachache. "We went to a movie." He said shortly, dipping his head back to wet his dark hair.

Hinata and Neji, who was sprawled in a beach chair reading, exchanged a glance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, I saw Naruto."

The small girl perched on the poolside, her feet swirling through the chlorinated liquid. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

Neji sighed, turning a page. "And?"

"We decided," the Uchiha vanished beneath the water to reappear at Hinata's side, "that we're going to try again."

Hinata smiled, excited for them in her quiet way. "I'm glad. You two have been a mess without each other." She paused hesitantly. "Sasuke-kun, I told my mother about you and Itachi."

Two pairs of eyes – white and black – looked at her, startled (Apparently, Neji didn't know about this either).

"She thinks that it would be best for you to come live with us." The young girl smiled nervously. "She already has a room made up for you – the guest bedroom down the hall from mine – and she says you can decorate however you want, and she promises not to act like she's your mother."

He sighed. He'd been wondering how long it would take her to propose this. "I don't know, Hinata. I haven't lived with a family in a really long time."

"It might be a good idea to get out of the apartment." Neji commented thoughtfully. "We never know when Itachi decides to come back. It could be tomorrow for all we know. And it'll be easier for Hinata-sama to help you if you're close by."

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she clasped her hands, voice thick with hope.

He was quiet a moment, fingers tapping on the surface of the water, sending tiny ripples running through it. "I guess there's no _real _reason not to." He finally offered, wondering if he was going to regret this. "I guess it's worth a try."

"I'm so glad you think so." She shifted to cast an excited glance at Neji.

Just then, her cell phone rang, playing an off-key version of one of Beethoven's sonatas, and Neji's book clapped shut as he reached over to pick it up off the table. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes." Pause. "Swimming." Pause. "With Hinata-sama." Pause. A deadly Hyuuga glare cast at the phone. "I'm sitting next to the pool, moron." Pause. Hinata, seeing the heat rising to his face, prepared herself for an outburst. "_What the fuck is wrong with you? _Your mind is fucking twisted, and you've got some fucking sick fantasies!" Pause. "_Leave Hinata-sama out of your fucked-up threesome ideas!_"

The girl in question blushed here and sent a questioning look at Sasuke, who simply shrugged and pushed off the side with his legs, floating on his back.

Meanwhile, an outraged Neji was sitting in silence listening, and the phone took a dive into the center of the pool.

"Neji-nii-san!" his cousin cried in surprise, slipping into the water to rescue it. Coming to the surface, she tried the keys, brow furrowed. "It's broken."

"I'll buy you a new one." The elder Hyuuga mumbled, sulking. "With a different number."

"Who was on the phone that pressed your buttons so much?" Hinata climbed from the pool to embrace him with wet arms.

He sighed, closing his eyes, head against her chest, not particularly caring that she was sharing her soaked status with him. "Who do you think?"

She giggled, stroking his hair. "Naruto-kun?"

"Bastard's fucking sick!" he fumed halfheartedly, more interested now in her fingers massaging his scalp. "I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him."

"Was he calling for Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah." He murmured contentedly. "Sorry, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke was sitting on the pool stairs, examining his pink skin and wishing he'd worn sunscreen. "I'll call him when I get home, if he doesn't show up here first."

"He doesn't know we have a pool." Hinata pointed out. "He might think we're already at your house. There's a pool on the roof, isn't there?"

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke all but leapt from the water. "I forgot. He's probably heading there now." He rubbed a towel across his wet hair, static causing it to stick up even more. "I'm going to try to beat him."

"I'll come with you." Hinata offered, reluctantly pulling away from Neji.

"Nah, I'll be fine." The Uchiha declined, pulling his shirt over his head. "What're the chances of Itachi actually coming back after all this time? Besides, Naruto'll be there – that'll probably be enough since he kinda kicked Itachi's ass."

Neji pulled Hinata into his lap and nodded at Sasuke. "Have fun."

He smirked in response and took off from the deck, waving as he went.

The younger Hyuuga smiled suggestively. "Wanna go swimming?"

0

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing happily as he strolled down the sidewalk, eyes on the blue sky.

He was glad things were starting to go his way. It seemed so normal for him to be on his way to Sasuke's house, to just be going to see his boyfriend – no problems, no fighting – just loving company.

He was so preoccupied with plans of "I love you" and embraces that he failed to notice the person standing on the sidewalk ahead of him, waiting for him to catch up. "Hi, Naruto."

He blinked, coming back down to earth. "Gaara. Hi." His face flushed slightly pink. He'd ruined Gaara's date and, while he was happy Sasuke wasn't dating him, he felt more than a little guilty that he'd been the reason why.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." Gaara said in his monotonous way, as if reading his mind. "I think I knew all along that, even if Sasuke had agreed to exclusively date me, it wouldn't last long." He averted his eyes. "He's always going to love you, and I've been aware of that for as long as I've known you both."

"I'm sorry, Gaara," Naruto offered, not knowing what else to say. "There has to be someone out there that's better suited for you." He grinned suddenly. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be the Sasuke of somebody else."

Gaara looked up at him, eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"You're really quiet, you know. So's Sasuke. So you should find someone loud, because awkward silences aren't fun – especially if it's happening because the two people involved just don't talk anyway."

A smile almost found Gaara's lips. "I think I know what you mean."

The blonde recognized the expression. "Got someone in mind?"

"Maybe."

0

Sasuke stepped into his apartment, sighing, and stepped out of his shoes. Shuffling wearily into his room, he searched for a pair of pants in his closet to replace his swim trunks. He turned around and bumped into someone. Glaring up at the man, he suddenly wished he hadn't jinxed himself by telling Hinata his brother wasn't coming back.

0

Naruto dug into his pocket, smiling at the _Teme _splayed across the caller ID before answering it. "Since when do you call me, Sasuke?"

"Since now, dobe." The response lacked emotion in a complete Uchiha-esque fashion. "I'm just calling to tell you not to come over."

The blonde's hopes crumbled. "Why not?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Well," he hesitated, scratching the back of his head, "alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." A pause, then softly, "I love you, dobe."


	10. But Lately I Don't Care

Note from the Author: … I'm a bitch. I just wanted to, you know, warn you of that fact before any of you hunt me down and gouge my eyes out so that I can't see the keyboard anymore.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **_Definitely _not wise for him to go home alone, because, you know, old habits die hard.

**Only-getting-darker: **o.O _New reviewer! _:throws cookies: Thank you very much for all the lovely compliments that make me blush.

**Lotus Aia: **I'm glad you decided to beat at Itachi instead of killing me. Because that would have made me immensely sad inside. -.-

**Kawaii-Yami-Neko: **_Another new reviewer! _:increases cookie-throwing: Gaara does indeed have blue eyes, but I suppose it's debatable. And Sasuke wasn't going to leave all his stuff at his apartment, now was he? And Naruto … well … he didn't know that Sasuke was moving out … so of course, he's going to stalk his boyfriend at his home!

**Migueliscool: **… I thought you _died. _Or started hating me. Or something. Haha.

**Mew-is-back: **_Another _new reviewer:runs out of cookies and gives you a hug instead: I feel so popular today!

**Inukitsy: **You know Itachi – he's a persistent bastard. Although he's so damn fine, he could have anyone he wants.

**Kichou: **I can always count on you to love my favorite scenes in my chapters. It makes me feel really good.

**Taiyo-san: **Maybe I'll add a little more Lee – just for you, because you're a new reviewer and I'm out of cookies and tired of hugging. :big smile: I think I'm actually doing _another _AU for this little series I have going on that's going to be SakuLee … but it'll probably be sad, because I'm the Queen of Angst. :insert whiny emo moment:

… _but lately I don't care._

Hinata ran to get the phone, still pulling on her shirt after her shower, grumbling about how no one ever answered it. "Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke-kun! Is Naruto-kun there?"

A pause. "Yeah. We're just watching TV."

Her eyebrow shot up at the hesitation. "So … are you coming back here today, or do you need help packing?"

"Uh," now the nervousness was apparent, "about that. I think I'm just going to stay in my own place. I'd miss the, uh, independence."

White eyes narrowed. "What made you change your mind?"

"I … don't know."

_I do. _"Well, if you're sure." Hinata said reluctantly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, thanks, Hinata." _Click._

She listened to the dial tone buzzing in her ear for a moment, then hung up and called Neji. By the time he picked up, her tension had increased tenfold, and she blurted, "We have a problem."

"Hello to you too." Her cousin sighed. "And said problem would be?"

"Itachi's back."

She could almost see him sitting up straighter. "How do you know?"

"Sasuke-kun changed his mind – he doesn't want to come here anymore. And I could tell he was lying to me on the phone. If it's not Itachi, something _really _bad happened."

"Calm down." Pause. "And stop chewing on your fingernails."

Her hand flew from her mouth. How could he always tell that stuff? "What are we going to do?"

"Did he say Naruto was there?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're going to call him first and see if it was true -"

"But it's not!" She was near panic now.

"Hinata-sama, _relax. _Alright, call Naruto. I'll come pick you up, and we'll go check on Sasuke, okay?"

"Alright."

0

Hinata dashed to the car. "Hi, Neji-nii-san."

"Did you talk to Naruto?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"No. He didn't answer."

"Good. I was thinking about it and I realized all he's going to do is worry if we're asking after Sasuke."

They pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"His car isn't here." Hinata commented softly.

They took the stairs two at a time up to the Uchihas' floor. Neji knocked sharply, pushing Hinata most of the way behind him, growling, when Itachi answered. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Not here." The elder Uchiha said nonchalantly, eyeing the Hyuugas, eyebrow lifted in vague amusement.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

The male Hyuuga's eye twitched slightly. "Any idea where he might _be_?" The manners were forced at best, but Hinata gave him an A for effort.

"Check with his boyfriend."

0

One of Sasuke's favorite things was a warm bed – to curl up beneath two or three blankets, his head nestled in a feather pillow. There seemed nothing more comfortable, securing, than a place where he felt safe enough to sleep soundly.

Of course, his own bed no longer held that feeling for him. It had been tainted with Itachi's presence, and Sasuke avoided sleeping there at all if he could.

So when Naruto had invited him to spend the night there, he jumped at the chance, even if it meant Itachi was going to beat the shit out of him when he got home. Now, at one o'clock in the morning, he lay in Naruto's bed, snuggled against his lover, watching his sleeping face. "I wish I could stay here." He whispered, running the backs of his fingers along his cheek.

As if he heard him, Naruto pulled him closer, their foreheads touching lightly, and Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes. He had a mind to stay forever.

0

"_Teme._" That annoying voice was whining in his ear. "Wake _up._"

He cracked an eye, glaring at the clock. "Dobe, it's eight-thirty. Explain to me why we have to get up at eight-thirty."

Naruto scooped him into his arms, purring, "The same reason you stayed the night."

Sasuke tilted his head up, eyes narrowed. "There was a reason I stayed the night?"

The blonde boy sighed. "You really don't remember?"

"Jesus, Naruto, just tell me!"

"It's your birthday, you moron!"

He blinked. "Really?" The dark eyes softened. "You remembered my birthday?"

"Haven't forgotten it since you told me when it was when we were eight – remember that, Sasuke? I came all the way to your house to give you cookies I made myself."

"Yeah – they were burnt."

"It's the thought that counts, teme!"

The Uchiha sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

He had honestly forgotten it was his birthday – which wasn't really that much of a surprise, considering he hadn't celebrated it since his parents died – not really. Itachi usually just molested him more than once on his birthday - and he wouldn't really call that a celebration.

"I still don't see why we had to get up early." He murmured.

"Because I invited everyone over to celebrate!"

A tick appeared in Sasuke's eyebrow. "Why do you _insist _on making a big deal out of everything?"

"Because," he suddenly found Naruto straddling him, their faces inches apart, "_you're _a big deal."

The elder boy smiled and closed his eyes for a kiss that was all too chaste.

"So," Naruto whispered against his mouth, "how does it feel to be eighteen, hm?"

He dug his fingers into the blonde hair, mashing their lips together again. "I'm starting to like it." He said hoarsely, as his lover's tongue traced his collarbone. "If it means waking up to this every morning, I'll like it a lot."

"Too bad we don't have enough time to continue this." Naruto commented, wincing as he heard the doorbell. "Jesus – I will bet you _anything _that's Neji and Hinata. They're always so fucking _prompt._"

Sasuke groaned, managing to claim another kiss before they hopped out of the bed, rushing for clothes and toothbrushes.

0

"I'm going to give Sasuke-kun a piece of my mind." Hinata grumbled, a dark cloud almost visible above her head as they stood on the doorstep.

"No, you won't." Neji stated simply.

She glared at him, but didn't argue. It was probably true. "I wish he'd told us it was his birthday."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to like parties. In fact, I bet Naruto didn't even tell him about this one until this morning."

She giggled. That was probably true too.

0

Naruto pulled the door open, grinning. "Hi, guys! Thanks for coming!" He beckoned them inside, led them to the kitchen, where Sasuke was falling asleep on the table.

Neji's eyebrow shot up, and he poked the tired boy. "Jesus, Naruto – what were you guys doing all night?"

"Fuck you, Neji." Sasuke managed to murmur.

"We were _sleeping._" Naruto added, smirking. "What were _you _two doing all night?"

Hinata blushed.

Her cousin's white eyes narrowed. "Are you just angry because I get more action than you?"

"Oh, dear – I'm leaving the room." Flustered, Hinata did just that. The doorbell rang a moment later, and they heard her answer it, speaking sweetly to whoever was there. Now accompanied by Kiba and Shino, she reentered the kitchen.

"Neji-kun, I hear you're being a bastard to our little Hinata." Kiba accused, hugging her possessively.

"_Get your hands off her!_"

Sasuke resisted the urge to comment.

The small girl giggled, rushing back to Neji's side before he decided the break Kiba's neck.

"Damn – can't even put aside your differences for a birthday party." Naruto murmured, shaking his head. "_And_ Kiba – _you_ have a boyfriend! Stop flirting with girls!"

"If I got mad at him every time he acted like himself," Shino answered monotonously in his defense, "I wouldn't bother even dating him."

The dog-lover grinned, nuzzling his head into the crook of the stoic boy's neck affectionately. "Yeah, Shino understands."

"I think I'm going to be ill." Sasuke muttered, hiding his eyes in his arms.

Naruto snickered. "Teme doesn't show affection in _public._"

"_Why _am I the only girl here?" Hinata asked nervously, suddenly wanting to be as far away from these perverted comments as possible.

As if on cue, Sakura and Lee bounded in, TenTen and Ino on their heels. "Hi, boys – and Hinata-chan!" The pink-haired girl smiled warmly at the small blushing one. "Let me guess – they were competing over who had better sex lives?"

"How did you know?"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto have been doing it for as long as I can remember."

"Oh."

"Neji-kun!" Lee hugged the taller boy.

A white eye twitched. "Lee."

"Yes?"

"Get off me before I'm forced to shove a fork in your eye."

The green-clad boy grinned, stepping carefully away from him. "TenTen!" He latched onto her instead.

"Lee, I _came _with you. You hugged me when I picked you up this morning!"

"Oh, right." He looked around, desperate for someone to hug.

"Psst." Naruto leaned toward him. "You can hug -"

"Dobe, tell him to hug me and you won't get any for a month."

He sulked. "Aw, come on! You're the birthday boy!"

"_Shut up!_"

"Some party." Ino's eyebrow shot up. "Is Sasuke-kun going to be like this all day?"

"Who left the door open?" Temari appeared in the doorway, followed by her brothers, boyfriend, and Chouji.

"Hi, Gaara." Ino smiled, blushing.

He didn't respond, but a ghost of a smile graced his face.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance.

"Gaara!" Lee tackle-hugged him.

The quiet redhead was the only one not to push him off – considering the amount of time they spent together, he was probably used to it.

"Is there any food?" Chouji asked, patting his stomach. "I didn't eat any breakfast."

"We're going to have cake later." Naruto confirmed. "And Iruka's making barbeque for us."

"Yes!" The overweight boy punched the air. "Barbeque! My favorite!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so troublesome, Chouji?"

His best friend huffed indignantly. "Excuse me for being hungry!"

Sasuke shook his head, standing. "Maybe I'll just go home and you guys can have this -"

"No way!" Naruto tugged on his arm, eyes wide in an adorable pleading face. "Come on, Sasuke-_kun_. Everyone brought gifts! And they all want to spend your birthday with you!"

"Besides," Neji spoke up, expression pointed, "we kind of want to talk to you about going _home._"

The Uchiha grimaced. _Aw, shit. _


	11. I Don't Care That Much

Note from the Author: Ooh. This chapter was fun to write. And I feel it necessary to remind you that yes, this story _does _have a happy ending.

**Lotus Aia: **… You're very animated. And that makes me happy. Neji is going to chew some Uchiha ass out!

**Kawaii-Yami-Neko: **Cookie ramen. That's an intriguing idea …

**Shadowchick213: **:flustered: Oh, dear me. :frets: Well, first of all – _new reviewer! _:renewed cookie supply-throwing: And thank you for the lovely compliments, and thank you for feeling my story is good enough to share with others.

**Inukitsy: **Yeah, I don't think I'd want to be on the receiving end of Neji-rage. And yes, Shikamaru is Temari's boyfriend. Because I'm a ShikaTema fan girl.

**Kichou: **I seriously considered the plot going in that direction. But I don't know if it's going to, simply because that would take away from the NaruSasu of the NaruSasu story – and also because in the third story in this little AU series, Itachi has a big part with a different character. :secretiveness:

**Only-getting-darker: **I try to always write a birthday chapter for the characters actual birthdays. It makes me feel good inside.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Eek! Someone picked up on the little hint there:huggles: I'd give you cookies, but I gave them all to the new reviewer. Haha. I was in a very let-me-hug-people mood, so I was like, "Woo! Let's see. Who's the most likely character to just hug whoever's in sight? _Lee!_"

**Split Persona: **… I loved your analogy. I really, really did. Oh, it's going to get _so _much better – or _worse? _– from here! Believe me!

_I don't care that much._

"I shouldn't have let you go home alone."

Sasuke sighed. _Typical for Hinata to blame herself. _"I already told you; nothing happened."

"We fucking _went _there, Sasuke!" Neji was towering over the younger boy, a look that could kill pointed in his direction. "We know exactly what it fucking means for Itachi to be living there again. And after all we fucking did to help you – how the fuck could you do this?"

They were gathered in the spacious basement that doubled as the family room of Hinata's house - Neji, who had been holding back all day how angry he was; Hinata, who was sitting in quiet disappointment on the sofa; and Sasuke who was becoming increasing agitated.

"Look – it's not as big a deal as you guys are making it out to be." His fist clenched. "He just moved back in, that's all."

"You might be number one in our class, Sasuke-kun," Hinata commented softly, an emotion near pity in her white eyes, "but that doesn't mean the rest of us are stupid."

"Hinata, I am _telling _you; this really isn't that big a deal."

"Shut up." Neji hissed, irate past the point of raised voices. "I never fucking liked you, Uchiha, but I was able to get past that because Hinata-sama was worried about you. Now I wonder why I even fucking bothered with you."

"And if you're going to behave this way, you don't even deserve Naruto-kun." His cousin added, an icy edge to her tone. "If you aren't able to choose his love over Itachi's sex, you don't deserve for him to love you."

A panic shot through Sasuke, and before he thought about how completely ridiculous it was going to sound, he blurted, "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

The look she gave him would have frozen magma. "No, I'm not. You are. And if you don't, I expect you to never speak to me again."

Neji blinked at her in a surprise that didn't show on his face.

Sasuke swallowed something along the lines of the same emotion. "Fine. I will." He stood, offering a half-hearted glare in both Hyuugas' directions. "Because I'm sure _he'll_ understand." Walking smoothly, hands in pockets, a cool gesture that screamed of a arrogance he wasn't feeling, he ascended the stairs, knowing full well that Naruto would probably be angrier than they were.

0

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

The grass was cool and dark against his pale skin, as he lay sprawled on it, brushing against him like whispers. "No, I'm not."

Blue eyes hovered in his vision, blocking out the moon. "What's wrong, teme?"

"Nothing, dobe."

"You're so quiet."

Silence.

"Alright, quieter than usual."

He resisted the urge to pull the blonde boy down to him, to kiss him with everything he had, aware that he wouldn't be able to keep his resolve if he did. "I need to talk to you about something."

A tanned finger brushed the dark hair from his brow. "What?"

He flinched at the touch. "About us."

The sudden tension in the body beside him was almost tangible. "Us."

"Yeah." He sat up, swallowing and wincing when it stung a little – he needed to get over the vomiting. "Maybe … maybe there shouldn't _be _an us anymore."

A breath hitched. "What?"

"Well," his white fingers pulled through the black of his hair and his tongue formed words he knew were lies, "we're in high school, you know? I mean, what are the chances we're meant to be together forever?"

Stillness. The crickets seemed to be laughing at his idiocy. "Don't be an asshole, Sasuke – what the hell is going on?"

"I … just don't think it's working out." Why did he hesitate? _Why _did he hesitate? The moron was more observant than peo-

"Don't fucking lie to me, teme." Growls cut through his self-chastising. "What are we really talking about here?"

The Uchiha head deliberately turned away, deciding to take a different approach. "We're not _talking _about anything, dobe. There's nothing to talk _about. _I" – _God forgive me this lie – _"just don't love you anymore."

The crickets seemed to have heard the gist of the conversation – had listened like housewives in front of soap operas – and were now shocked into a mocking silence. A fist connected with his jaw, sending him off-balance, his face reuniting with the forgiving grass. "Don't fucking _lie _to me." The shout rang through his dazed head. "You can fucking tell me what's wrong." Hands on his shoulders turned him onto his back, and soft lips caressed the throbbing wound – as if to prove a point. "Come on, Sasuke." The words were whispered now, sobs hiding deep inside them. "Come on – tell me what's going on. You can talk to me."

He rolled intentionally from the grip, shifting to climb to his feet, plastering a non-existent coldness to his countenance. "As I said, there's nothing to talk about."

0

Additional A/N: Why does Naruto's name not appear in this conversation? I don't know. Weird need to try something artsy? Let's go with that.

Also – I apologize for this being ultra-short. We'll call this one Elizabeth's-landmark-short-chapter-that exists-just-for-the-sake-of-moving-the-story-along-and-seems-to-appear-in-all-of-her-stories.


	12. I've Given Up Trying

Note from the Author: Ah. The chapter in which I attempt to redeem Sasuke's character.

**Only-getting-darker: **I'm _ever _so flattered that you cried. And … awww:hugs:

**Kichou: **o.O Your review made me twitch. Because the name of this chapter is "I've Given Up Trying." Haha.

**Inukitsy: **I don't like making Naruto sad. Because I love Naruto. :hugs Naruto: But it's crucial to the story.

**Scooperchan: **o.O _New reviewer! _:throws cookies: I feel kind of bad – because now everyone hates Sasuke as much as I do, and I didn't _really _mean for that to happen. :chews fingernails:

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: … **Sasuke is always a jackass. Haha.

**BankotsusChick: **First of all, _new reviewer! _:cookie-throwing: Second of all, your pen name makes me giggle. Third, thank you. And fourth, I hate Sasuke because he's so damn _emo_!

**Sapphire-luna232: **… I'd call you a new reviewer, but you're technically not. :gives you cookies anyway: Anyway, I'm really flattered that you liked "Don't Be Afraid" enough to read "Catch Without Arms" too. :hug:

**Saskie: **:panics and thinks someone's going to kill my main character:

**SasuNaru4eva: **I really, _really _don't like making Naruto cry. And somehow I manage to do it. :le sigh:

**Taiyo-san: **I'm so glad you mentioned him being the uke, because I didn't think I was doing a very good job of writing him as the uke. :hug: Oh, and the rest of the review made me blush. :sheepish smile and more big hugs:

_I've given up trying._

Hinata perched on the windowsill, legs drawn up, arms clasped around them, white eyes reflecting the mood and tint of the gloomy sky.

"Hinata?"

Her gaze turned to the boy sitting across from her, who stared up into the clouds. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He sighed heavily. "What's it feel like?"

"What?" Her voice was soft with patience.

"Knowing that, no matter what, Neji's always going to love you."

She leaned forward, squeezed his wrist reassuringly, a smile full of a sympathy that made him ill flashing across her face. "I think you know how it feels." She whispered.

"Yeah, I thought so too." His forehead fell against the window. "But I feel like I don't even know him anymore – like all along, he was lying to me, and I'm so fucking stupid for believing in him."

Hinata shifted to her knees, pulling his head to her shoulder and wrapping him into a hug. This situation was so strange. From what she understood, Sasuke hadn't even told him that Itachi was back in the picture (and she wasn't about to mention it) – just that it was over. It filled her with this burning rage that he could be so selfish, and her heart had ached when the blonde boy now in her arms had appeared, sobbing, on her doorstep that morning. Neji, incensed that Sasuke was being such a moron – and that two boys had collapsed on his girlfriend in tears – had stormed off moments ago to his house, mumbling something about kicking as many Uchiha asses as he could get his hands on.

Wishing vaguely that he was here to help her, Hinata quietly offered, "I don't know what's gotten into Sasuke-kun. But I have no doubts that he adores you and would do anything for your happiness. I bet that he believes, in the long run, this is the best thing he can do for you."

A mist was forming again over Naruto's cerulean eyes. "I wonder how he ever thought being without him would make me happy."

0

Sasuke folded his last shirt, tucking it into the corner of his third suitcase and snapping it shut. He could still hear his brother's music pounding from the master bedroom, which meant he could sneak past unnoticed. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, studying the white room in grim satisfaction before picking up his suitcases. This was it. This was finally the day he left all of this behind him.

Tightening his grip on the handles of the valises as he picked them up – the third already in the trunk of his ear – he started for the front door, only to jump and drop one when Itachi appeared in his path.

The older boy's smirk vanished as he took in the scene. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Scowling, Sasuke reclaimed his suitcase. "Leaving."

The nasty smile returned. "Why? You have nowhere to go, and no _one _but me. Remember, little brother? The Uzumaki kid isn't around anymore to catch you when you fall. All you've got is me."

The younger Uchiha glared up at him. "I still have my pride, _Aniki._" As Itachi's eyes narrowed at the mocking title he hadn't used to address him in so long, Sasuke's knee met his groin, and he doubled over in pain, leaning against the wall. "I may not have Naruto anymore – I didn't deserve him anyway but I don't _need you._" Opening the door, he turned his eyes full of an emotion near pity. "Good-bye, Itachi. Have fun finding a new toy to break." And leaving the building, he felt truly free for the first time in years.

0

Neji strolled easily toward Sasuke's car, anger increasing his patience. He leaned on the door, eyebrow lifted at the popped trunk hood and the suitcase beside the car. "Going somewhere?"

A bang was heard and the car jerked, followed by a string of curses that could only mean he'd just startled Sasuke into slamming his head. Glaring around the corner, he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

The elder boy jumped over the door into the passenger's seat, crossing his arms casually as he sat down. "I want you to explain to me what the fuck you thought you were doing." All teasing pretenses were dropped, and icy white gaze taking its place, demanding answers. "There is a boy sitting in Hinata-sama's room right now, bawling his eyes out because the boy he loves is a total douche. At least, that's _my _take on the situation. Why don't you tell me yours? Prove me wrong."

The Uchiha sighed, sliding into the driver's seat and sitting cross-legged. "He's better off without all the shit going on in my life. He deserves someone who can make him happy – not me. I just fuck up over and over again."

Neji nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'd call 'telling him you don't love him anymore' a fuck-up."

Sasuke grimaced. "Not one of my proudest moments."

"And it's not true."

"I love him more than anything."

"So why'd you say it?"

"Because as much as I brag about how much better I am than him, I've never thought that!" His dark hair fell into his face, blocking his expression. "You weren't around for it, but when we were younger, everyone treated him like shit. No one even knows why – there was this collective agreement to hate him. I didn't hate him – but he irritated me, so I just turned the other cheek when he got picked on. It wasn't until after my parents died that I really started to look at him. We're so much alike – we're both orphans, we both had no friends, although everyone _wanted _to be friends with me – except him, of course. But I realized that no matter how many times he got pushed down, he always got back up, always kept smiling. And I wanted to have that in my life – because I admired him. I wanted to be like him, and I knew I never could." The dark eyes lifted to the rearview mirror, a smile playing on his lips. "And I ended up loving his instead." His shoulders shook, his eyes averting again, hands tightening around the bottom of the steering wheel, and a sob escaped him unwanted. "I never wanted to hurt him. I just want him to find someone worthy of him."

Neji was silent, eyes softened. This was honesty – unrefined honesty – and completely raw love. Nestling a hand into the mop of dark hair, he said, "Sasuke, why haven't you ever told him this?"

The tears fell on white hands, no thought to wipe them away crossing the younger boy's mind. "Because I always knew I would have to leave him eventually. And if I told him, he wouldn't ever let me go." He whispered, words punctuated with ragged breaths. "He wouldn't let me do what's best for him."

"Who are you to say what's best for him?" Neji's older brother instincts were coming into play, like they often did when Hinata or Hanabi needed his advice. Sighing, he changed tactics, quietly offering, "Look. I'm not making you stay. I'm not even going to ask you to tell me where you're going. All I want to know is what to tell Naruto."

Swiping a hand across his face to rid it of moisture, he looked up, dark eyes rimmed with red. "I'm glad you asked."

Hyuuga eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"Can you give him something for me?"

0

The doorbell rang persistently, and Naruto groaned, rolling out of bed without thinking of the consequences. Climbing to his feet from the floor, his head aching, he stumbled down the stairs and threw the door open, fully intending to rage at whoever had the balls to ring the bell at nine in the morning during the summer when he would _surely _still be asleep, but ended up smiling brightly instead. "Hi, Sakura-chan."

The lemonade-colored hair followed her body into the foyer as she threw herself, sobbing dramatically, at the unsuspecting boy, whose mind was still dimmed with sleep. "Oh, Naruto – it's awful!" she wailed. "I went to Sasuke-kun's apartment. I wanted to invite him out to a group thing and-and his brother – he said he ran away!"

Meanwhile, Naruto had tensed in her grip. "And why are you coming to me about this?" he asked softly, his tone suddenly ringing with the sound of heartbreak. "Wait – did you say his _brother _told you?"

She sniffled, green eyes shining as she looked up at him hopefully. "Yes. Does that mean something? Can you help me find him?"

_So that's why he ended it._ The blonde head shook. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I don't know where he is. If he left town, we'll probably never see him again."

She stepped back, surprised. "That's it? You're giving up?"

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging and repeating his apology.

Sakura's face twisted with anger. "I thought you loved him, Naruto."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, well – I thought he loved me too." He pushed her gently out onto the stoop. "Bye, Sakura-chan."

Her hand slammed onto the door, stopping him from closing it. "The Naruto I know wouldn't give up!" she cried. "Naruto wouldn't ever let something like probabilities get him to stop trying!" Her eyes narrowed. "Especially when it comes to someone he cares about – someone he _loves._"

"Unfortunately, Sakura-chan," he said quietly, pain etching his voice. "I've tried all I can." His blue eyes shown with tears he promised himself he wasn't going to cry again. "I'm not the Naruto you know anymore. I'm the Naruto _he _created." The door clicked shut before she could respond.


	13. So Sing About Love

Note from the Author: I am proud to say … that readers are starting to sympathize with Sasuke again. I'm glad we're out of the homicidal phase.

I felt like making Neji an asshole in this chapter.

GaaIno-ness!

**Endless Snow: **:gives you cookies: Please don't cry:frets:

**Scooperchan: **… I found it humorous too. :giggle:

_So sing about love._

Hinata smiled as she opened the door. "Naruto-kun! How're you feeling?"

The boy in question sighed, surprising her with an exhausted hug. "I just came to thank you. You've been really nice and didn't have to be – and Neji's been really patient, and I appreciate that because I know he doesn't like me."

She embraced him for a moment before stepping back. "Come in! You look a little pale. Are you eating enough? Can I get you anything?" As she clucked over his condition and health, she ushered him into the kitchen. "Neji-nii-san, Naruto's here!"

"I see that, Hinata-sama." He said, although in all technicality, he didn't, since he didn't look up from the book he was reading. "Hi, Naruto."

Hinata forced her guest into a stool and bustled about the kitchen, making the two boys sandwiches and talking animatedly, like she was trying to keep the mood light, to keep Naruto's thoughts from things that would bring the frown back to his face.

Just as she was setting their plates down, the phone rang and she hurriedly excused herself to answer it.

The kitchen echoed with the silence her absence brought, broken only by the sound of Neji turning the pages of his book and Naruto's foot tapping at the tile. White eyes met blue. "I take it you know Sasuke's gone?"

The blonde boy nodded slowly.

"And you know Itachi's back?"

Another affirmation.

Neji pushed an envelope across the counter toward him. "He asked me to give you this." He shrugged at his questioningly look. "He said you'd know what it was."

Naruto gripped the small package. "You saw him before he left?"

"Yes."

"Did-did he say anything?" he swallowed. "Anything I should know?"

"Nothing I have the right to repeat." Neji said simply, sipping at the coffee sitting beside him.

Naruto nodded again, sliding his fingers under the flap and opening the envelope. A necklace fell into his hand.

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

His fingers ran over the pendant.

"_Why do you always wear that necklace?"_

_The dark-haired boy cuddled into his arms. "It was my dad's." He murmured, holding it up to glint in the florescent light. "It's the Uchiha family crest."_

The chain was cool on his skin as he slipped it around his neck.

"_It means a lot to you?"_

"_Yeah." A content sigh. "It's all I've got left of my parents. It means the world to me."_

_Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around him, his chin on his shoulder. "It's that important to you, huh?"_

"_Yeah, but someday, I want to give it away." He whispered. "I want to give it to the person that means the world to me."_

The words had been punctuated with a kiss, Naruto remembered. Now he sat in the Hyuuga kitchen with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Neji." He said softly, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, and smiled at the older boy. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Sorry, boys, I -" Hinata paused in the doorway, taking in Naruto's wet face and Neji's almost-proud look. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfect, Hinata!" The blonde boy grinned, genuinely happy, hopping to his feet and pecking her on the cheek. "I actually came over to ask if you two were still in for the road trip."

"Sure!" the small girl smiled brightly, a blush still on her skin from the friendly kiss. "Well, I am anyway."

Neji huffed when she glanced at him expectantly. "Like I'm leaving you alone in the company of eight guys – especially _Kiba._"

His cousin giggled. "Kiba-kun is like my brother, Neji-nii-san."

He crossed his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath. "These days, that doesn't mean much."

Hinata missed it, but Naruto understood the implication. Clasping his hand around the pendant, he forced himself to let the comment go. _Sasuke loves me. What's done is done. _ "Great! So – we're leaving on Sunday. I guess we're taking Shikamaru's dad's car and your car, Neji."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Where are we meeting?"

"Lee's."

"Alright. It sounds like it'll be fun." Hinata offered sweetly.

"Great." Naruto repeated. "I'll see you guys then." He hugged the younger Hyuuga and nodded at the elder. "I've still got packing to do, so I should get going."

"Are you sure you're alright, Naruto-kun?"

He laughed. "I'm better than alright, Hinata. In fact, I don't think I've felt this good in a long time." He lifted the pendant to the light, watching the red and white of the miniature fan flash. "I have no doubt anymore, Hinata, that you were right when you said I know how it feels." He smiled affectionately. "Thank you both. Later!"

When they heard the front door click shut, Neji asked, "What was he talking about?" at the same time Hinata did.

0

Ino picked up her purse, throwing the door open and coming close to running into Gaara, whose fist was lifted as if ready to knock. Startled, she stepped back. "Hi!"

He blinked slowly at her, letting his arm fall. "Hi."

She shifted from foot to foot nervously, blushing under his silent scrutiny. "Did-did you need something?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me."

Her face flushed further. "I was actually on my way to Sakura's. She … I don't know if you heard – Sasuke-kun disappeared. She's taking it kind of hard."

His face screwed up in an almost-confusion. "I thought she was dating Lee."

"Well, she is." Ino was taken aback by the bluntness and kicked herself for not seeing how odd it was. "It-it is kind of weird, isn't it? For her to be dating someone and pining after someone else." She stood, quietly thoughtful for a moment, then beamed suddenly. "You know, let her sulk. I'd much rather get something to eat."

A faint smile crossed his lips. "Alright. Where to?"

"How about that coffee shop down the street?"

0

"What does Kankurou look like without the Kabuki face-paint?" Ino asked, blowing on her coffee.

"He does the word a service by wearing it." Gaara's face remained completely straight.

She giggled, ripping open a sugar packet. Watching the contents disappear into the dark depths of the caffeinated drink, her eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me something, Gaara."

His gaze lifted to her face over the rim of his mug.

"You went out with Sasuke-kun once, right?"

He tensed, reluctantly nodded.

She smiled reassuringly, waving her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. I'm not judging you. I just" – her expression became serious – "I'm worried about our group falling apart. You're new to this so I don't expect you to understand, but I've known these people all my life, and have been friends with them for most of it. So now all this stuff is happening – Sasuke-kun's disappeared, Naruto doesn't hang out with us anymore. I was just wondering if Sasuke-kun maybe told you anything about what's going on – I want to know how I can help."

His blue eyes met hers. "He didn't tell me anything. He doesn't really talk." – Ino successfully resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of the statement. – "But he did end up leaving our date early because he got back together with Naruto that night." His shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I was kind of surprised" – though the emotion didn't show on his face – "to hear he broke up with him a few days later." He fell quiet, having spoken the most at one time he ever had before, a disturbed shadow tainting his face. "I think Naruto was the only one who could really make him happy."

Without thinking about it, Ino covered his pale hand with her own, a gentle smile on her face. "They were always meant to be together, Gaara." She said quietly. "It's got no reflection on you." Her fingers tugged a lock of his red hair as a silent demand to come closer, their lips met over their coffee cups, steam heating their faces – or maybe it was something else.

0

Additional A/N:groan: It's so _short. _And Ino's so OOC. :considers jumping off a cliff:


	14. Sing About Lust

Note from the Author: … I have no idea what's wrong with me. This chapter is like Jerry Springer. I love it.

**Taiyo-san: **… Is the fact that it's getting more drama-filled a bad thing:nervous: And yeah – I couldn't help the GaaIno … Haha. I had to do it.

**Migueliscool: **Thanks, babe. :hug:

**Kichou: **I was tired of making him cry. Haha.

**Mrs. Foxx: **First of all, _new reviewer! _:throws cookies: Yes, Sasuke is indeed being an ass … because he's always an ass. And that's what I love and hate about him. It's a love/hate relationship.

**Einzazmunster: **Glad you're back:big hug: You know, the break-up chapter made a lot of people cry … and I feel bad about that, but it also makes me a little proud. Haha. And I'm glad someone liked the GaaIno part, because the only other person to mention it so far didn't.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Yay! Two people who like the GaaIno:waves GaaIno flag:

_Sing about lust ..._

Sasuke stiffened. "Orochimaru."

"Yes?" was purred at his ear.

"You have ten seconds to get your hand the fuck out of my pants."

"But you're body's so beautiful, Sasuke-kun." A tongue ran up his neck. "I just want to eat you up."

Sasuke turned to face him. "I agreed to pay rent – _not _to be your personal slut."

"No slutting involved, Sasuke-kun," the man pressed against him, lithe hands finding their way under his shirt. "I'd be all yours if you'd just accept."

Sasuke's head tilted back, eyes closing as he sucked at his pulse. "You have so many little whores around here." He said hoarsely, running his fingers through thick, dark hair. _I love fucking with his head. _"You'd never hold true to that."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun – why are you resisting?" Orochimaru hooked a leg behind his knee, closing what little distance was left. "Of course, it makes me want you more."

The Uchiha smirked, yanking his head back by his long hair. "You'll have to just keep wanting." He ducked under his arm and out of his reach, picking his book up off the kitchen table. "I'm going to the park for a while. I'll see you later."

Orochimaru groaned, yelling playfully after him, "Sasuke-kun, you're such a fucking _tease!_"

Sasuke chuckled, closing the door behind him, waving at Kabuto down the hall as he strolled out of the building.

Orochimaru was an old friend of Itachi's – they'd hung out with the same crowd – but somewhere along the road, they'd had a falling-out. Now Orochimaru lived on the west coast and, upon hearing Sasuke's predicament, had been pleased to help him. The fact that he wanted to get into Sasuke's pants, however, was a big downside to the agreement.

Orochimaru was the landlord of the building they lived in, so all of the tenants were his friends. They were all a little strange – Kidoumaru had a spider fetish and Kimimarou prided himself on being able to intentionally dislocate his joints – but they were nice enough and protected their own.

Upon reaching the sidewalk, he was overtaken by a tackle-hug with an "Eek! Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

Apparently, fan girls were universal. "Kin, get off me."

"Sure thing." She smiled broadly, hopping to her feet and offering him a hand.

_At least she knows when to back off. _Kin lived on the floor below him with Zaku and Dosu – not particularly pleasant guys, but Kin was exceptionally friendly. "Where're you off to?"

"The park." He mumbled, brushing off his front. "I want to read and it's hard to when there's a pervert groping you all the time."

She laughed. "That sounds like Orochimaru-sama." She pointed over his shoulder. "There's a little café down the street. Tayuya runs it. She'll let you sit in there without buying something if she knows you."

"Oh." He blinked. "Thanks. It'll beat sitting outside."

"No problem, Sasuke-kun." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "I've got to go. Oh - you're going out with us tonight, right?"

"Probably not."

"Aw, come on, I know you don't really like people or anything, but come have some drinks with us anyway."

His eyebrow shot up. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Kin gave a sweet smile. "Orochimaru-sama can get us in at any club."

Sasuke sighed, shrugged. "I'll be there – probably because Orochimaru isn't going to let me stay home." His face screwed up at that statement. _Since when do I call this place 'home'?_

"Great!" she hugged him again, and he just took it, since it was her way of greeting everyone. "I'll see you later then." She spun around, paused, and looked at him over her shoulder, grinning. "Are you going gay boy tonight?"

He blinked confusedly at her. "What?"

She sighed teasingly and turned to face him. "Are you going as Orochimaru-sama's date?"

"Oh." His face flushed. "I don't know – maybe."

She giggled. "Well, if he doesn't claim you, I do." She gave a V for victory. "See you later, hot stuff."

His heart twanged as she ran toward the building.

"_Something on your mind, hot stuff?"_

He mentally slapped himself. _Idiot. Naruto's part of the past. Get the fuck over it._

0

"Hi, Gaara! Ino!" Sakura waved feverishly. "Where's everyone else?"

Ino shrugged, blushing. "I don't know."

"You stayed the night there. _Nice._" Lee nudged his red-headed friend suggestively. "Full of the beauty and springtime of youth!"

Sakura giggled. "Lee-san, you're embarrassing them.:

"Hi, guys!" Naruto ran up to the group gathered in front of Lee's house. "How is everyone?"

Sakura fell quiet, turning away from him, a dark mood descending on her.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ino, but she chose to ignore it. "Hey, Naruto. How're you doing?"

He grinned. "I've never felt better."

She blinked. "Really."

"Yeah." He laughed, shrugging. "Kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Really weird." Sakura murmured bitterly.

"Stop it, Sakura." Ino snapped, glaring at her sulking friend. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you're not going to put a damper on this trip for those of us actually planning on having fun.

The pink-haired girl's mouth fell open. "How dare you say that to me!"

"You have been pouting all week because Sasuke-kun's disappeared!" Ino no longer cared that her boyfriend was listening. "News flash, Sakura: he _never _loved you and never will!"

Sakura's face was becoming increasingly redder. "What about _him_?" she exploded, pointing accusingly at a startled Naruto. "Sasuke-kun _did _love you, and you don't seem to care at all that he's gone!"

"Of course I care that he's gone." His blue eyes averted to the ground, voice soft with sadness. "You have no idea how much I miss him." He looked up at her, brow furrowed with determination. "But I can't not be happy just because he's not here. So I decided, for now, I'm going to have a good time, and, when we get back, I'm going to start looking for him."

Sakura smiled hopefully. "Naruto, I'm so proud of you!"

Ino's eye twitched as her seemingly bipolar friend threw her arms around him. "What made you change your mind?"

He smiled, returning the embrace, and lifted the chain that hung around his neck. "You can't abandon the people that're important to you – especially when they don't realize how much you need them."

"This is Sasuke-kun's." Sakura's fingers ran over the pendant, green eyes flashing with something near jealousy.

Sensing the feeling – or maybe suddenly becoming possessive – Naruto pulled it from her grip, tucking it beneath his shirt. "I'm going to find him." He said, more to himself than anything.

"Hi, guys!" Temari leaned out the passenger's window of a station wagon, waving at them. After they'd pulled up the curb, she ran up to them, followed by the less-enthusiastic Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kankurou. "Is everyone _pumped_?"

"More or less." TenTen smiled, having stayed silent for the entire exchange. "Where're Hinata-chan and Neji-san?"

"They're right behind us." Kankurou said, jutting a thumb over his shoulder at the van pulling to the curb. This accomplished, he nudged his brother, murmuring something.

"Fuck you" was the reply he received, although the context of the comment was obvious from Gaara's red face.

"Is everyone ready?" Hinata called out, leaning on the windowsill of the van.

"Yeah – let's do it!" Naruto yelled, punching the air.

As if it were a war cry, all of the teenagers swarmed for the two cars – fully intending to have the time of their lives.

"Hey, guys – I just realized something." TenTen said from the backseat of Neji's van. "This summer is the last summer we're all going to be together."

"Yeah – Neji-kun, TenTen, Temari, and I go off to college this year." Lee added from beside her, his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Well, let's make the most of this trip then." Hinata smiled in the side mirror at her friends behind her.

"Yeah." Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head – Neji having caved under Hinata pleading and allowing the dog to come. "I say we do this right. We take pictures every place we stop, act fucking crazy, and have a kick-ass time."

"I'm with you on that, Kiba." Naruto grinned, giving him a high-five and sighing contentedly before looking out the window at the sky. _Wish you were here, teme._


	15. So They Will Care

Note from the Author: You guys seriously kick ass, and I love every fucking one of you. And if you guys are aware of any Naruto birthdays in the next month, let me know – because I don't think I have any on my calendar, and that doesn't always mean there aren't any. Yeah, um – I live in a town in Illinois on the northwestern border of Indiana … so that's where they live too. :v for victory: Only instead of Crete, it shall be called … _Konoha._

**Inukitsy:** You must have posted that review half a minute before I posted the new chapter. Haha.

**Kichou: **Yeah, just another random subplot in a story that has no end.

**Taiyo-san: **… Sadly, I am an Orochimaru fangirl. Haha.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I love getting reviews from you because you're so bloody _into it!_

**Scooperchan: **Okay, come on. We _all _know that during the second Chuunin exam when Orochimaru's talking to Anko about Sasuke having a beautiful body – he's not talking about physical form.

**BankotsusChick: **Just don't cry:frets: I don't know what I'll do if another reviewer cries. Don't worry – it's getting there. And that's the loveliest compliment ever – thank you. :hugs:

**Ruruken15: **Thank you, dahling. I know. Now you're probably like, "_It's about damn time!_"

**Lotus Aia: **o.O I honestly thought you stopped reading this. Seriously. I was sure of it. Haha. Somehow, Orochimaru's not totally a bad guy – and I'm not sure Itachi's completely out of the picture yet, so you may have more chances to beat at him later. :thumbs up Gai-style:

… _so they will care._

"Naruto, we _live _in Chicagoland." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the immense building before her, styled in the way of Roman architecture. "_Why _do we need to visit a museum that is less than half an hour from home?"

"Because, Sakura-chan!" the excited blonde boy beamed at her, hopping up the steps. "It's a road trip! We're supposed to make stupid detours. Besides, I've never been here, so it's as good a place as any to start."

Hinata blinked at him, surprised. "You've lived in Konoha all your life and you've _never _been to the Field Museum?"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Neji commented in a monotone, eyebrow lifted. "Naruto doesn't really strike me as a museum kind of guy."

"But still, you never came with school or anything?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "Nah – I always skipped field trips. Iruka would take me to do something fun on field trip days. He said they were a waste of tax-payers money anyway."

"I'm going to remember that next time he tries to take us on a field trip." Kiba murmured, huffy because Akamaru had to stay in the van.

"We'll only be here for an hour or so," Hinata assured him, smiling gently.

"Yeah – it's just a quick stop. I want to get a random souvenir."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "This is so troublesome."

"Shut up!"

"Stop fighting, boys!" Ino barked.

0

Four more hours into the road trip and Kiba and Naruto were already driving Neji crazy.

"Jesus – this is the most boring drive ever." The dog-lover whined, all of his comments accentuated by Akamaru's yipping bark. "I mean look at the view – there _is _no view!"

"I'm never eating corn again." Naruto declared, glaring out the window at the tall vegetables that blanketed the majority of Iowa, as if it was _their _fault everyone in the state grew the damn thing.

"Stop whining, or you guys can _walk _to California." Neji ordered for the hundredth time, glaring at them through the rearview mirror.

There had been a point, near the border between Illinois and Iowa, that he had stopped the car on the shoulder of the interstate and bodily threw them both from the vehicle – the only thing that saved them from being road kill was Hinata pleading for him to at least throw them in the ditch. He would have left them there if Ino and Temari hadn't run back from where they'd parked a mile ahead and begged him to let them come, promising that at their next stop, they'd switch up the seating arrangements so he wouldn't have total morons in the car.

Two hours later, he was still grumbling about them both when the two-way on Hinata's new phone, which Neji had bought her before they left, beeped. She picked it up. "What is it, Ino-chan?"

"_Welcome to Dubuque, Iowa!_" the girl in the car ahead of them shouted just as they passed the sign for the Quad City.

0

"Morale, everyone?" Temari led the way into the Pizza Hut they'd chosen for dinner.

General positives, Neji's "I hope someone impales me with a fork" completely ignored.

"Where are we stopping for the night?" Shikamaru asked, bored but always thinking ahead.

"We could stay here." Hinata suggested. "It seems like a fun town. We could go out. Besides, we don't know when we'll hit the next big city in Iowa."

"If there are any more big cities in Iowa!" Kiba and Kankurou, hopping from their seats, declared a little too loudly at once, some natives turning to glare at them. Kiba blushed, sitting back down, yelping in surprise when Shino pulled him close, eyeing Kankurou warily.

"Sounds like a plan, then?" Naruto stated more than asked. "We'll find a cheap hotel somewhere nearby, throw our shit there, and then go out and have some fun."

0

"What the fuck? _Get your hands off me_!" a resounding slap emphasized Sakura's shriek.

The entire group turned to blink at the silver-haired bartender who had just attempted to fondle her.

"If you're going to come onto me, at least have the courtesy to talk to me first!" the irate girl scolded. "And I don't date perverted old men – so back off!"

The man grinned, lifting his hands in a sign of peace. "You've got it all wrong. I wasn't groping you. I was researching."

"Researching what?" Naruto growled at him, more than a little protective when it came to his pink-haired best friend. "What's the best way to get your ass kicked by the ten guys sitting with the girl you just groped?"

His laugh was decidedly more nervous then. "No, no – I'm writing a book."

Ino's eyebrow shot up. "A book."

"Yes. Maybe you've heard of my series – _Icha Icha Paradise._"

The group – minus Temari, Neji, TenTen, and Lee - collectively groaned

"Those are the books Kakashi-sensei reads when he's supposed to be teaching us." Naruto explained when Lee asked. "They're fucking _really _dirty." He jumped up and leaned toward the old man. "You should _ask _a girl before you use her for 'research', you pervert."

The old man's eyes narrowed. "What are you, gay?"

Another simple group answer of "Yes."

He stood back. "Oh." Then he smiled, extending his hand. "I'm Jiraiya. You kids gonna be in town for long?"

Naruto ignored the offered truce, falling back onto his stool. "Just for the night."

"That's too bad. There's lots to see around here."

"We're getting the fuck out of Iowa as soon as possible." Kiba declared, gnawing at a mozzarella stick.

"Iowa's not so bad."

He snorted. "Like hell it's not."

"What Kiba-kun meant," Hinata jumped in, hoping that Jiraiya wasn't insult by his lack of tact, "is that we're going to California. We're just driving through Iowa."

"California's not all it's cracked up to be." Jiraiya commented. "So why California?" he asked.

"Temari watches too much Laguna Beach." Shikamaru offered as an explanation, jerking an accusatory thumb in his girlfriend's direction.

She smacked him. "No. I used to live in California – my brothers and me – and I kind of miss it. I want to go back and see it. And nobody else had any ideas about where to go!" she added indignantly, since she was just now becoming aware that not everyone wanted to go to the west coast. "I would have gone somewhere else if someone had suggested it!"

Kankurou laughed, patting her on the back. "Don't worry about it, Temari. I kind of miss home too." He nudged his brother, glaring at him in a way that said "Agree, or I'll kick your ass later."

Gaara sighed like it was a bother. "Yeah, Temari. Home will be _fun._"

Her eyes narrowed. "Liar."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"You're lying. You hated Suna."

"Now look what you did." He turned away with the accusation tossed at Kankurou.

"Then we won't go to Suna!" the older brother yelped, panicked. "We'll just chill in LA or something!"

Shikamaru yawned loudly, drawing attention from the sibling fight about to ensue. "I'm going back to the motel."

"I'll come with you." Temari threw a last scathing look at her little brothers and laced her fingers with her boyfriends. "Good night, everyone. Nice to meet you, Jiraiya."

He waved. "Have fun, kids."

They both blushed at this and hurried away.

0

The days were blurred for Sasuke, probably because time had very little meaning now. With the discovery of clubbing, he'd also found alcohol. It was truly a brilliant invention: it numbed away awareness and completely destroyed insecurities and most morals – he'd woken up in bed beside Orochimaru on a number of occasions, though the older man always told him – rather irritably – that Sasuke'd passed out before they'd done anything.

He even enjoyed certain aspects of the hangovers – especially the headache, but that was only because it gave him a reason to stay sleeping in his dark, cool room for most of the day.

When he wasn't partying or passed out in one of his friends' random beds, he was haunting Tayuya's café. He liked her – she was loud, had a vocabulary limited exclusively to curse words, and loved to gossip, especially about her friends, because, in her words, _they _were the ones she had the most shit on.

The only thing that really grated on his nerves about her was her pink hair – a few shades darker than Sakura's, to be sure – but still similar enough to drive him toward insanity. Besides that, if he ever dared to venture from his room and into the coffee shop with a hangover, it often physical hurt to look at her.

Aside from that, though, he was semi-content with how his life was going. He wasn't sure he was going to attend his senior year in high school – he had nothing to worry about by way of money now that he was an adult and didn't need a guardian to take cash from the bank now – and he had a place to live probably for the rest of his life.

The one thing he was still having trouble getting away from was a certain blonde boy that he couldn't seem to stop being in love with. And of course, that was the one thing drinking couldn't fix.

0

Additional A/N: Yay for random subplots!


	16. It's The Same Difference

Note from the Author: I have a sudden love for subplots. Although this chapter is loving main plot-ness.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I hate Laguna Beach with a passion. Haha. I think I've seen one episode. :shoots self in head: Yeah, Sasuke's just being Sasuke. Someday, he'll be all, "Ah! Naru-chan:hugs and kisses:" … Hopefully.

**Kichou: **Thank you. I liked the arguing-in-the-car thing too. Just because I've been in that situation, though I've never kicked someone out.

**Migueliscool: **I appreciate your enthusiasm.

**Scooperchan: **o.O :FLAILS: _Don't ruin it! _:sniffles: My plotline is so easy to guess. :jumps off a cliff: Oh, and Sasuke_ isn't_ old enough to drink, but … you know … when has that ever stopped anyone?

**Book-manga-freak: **This story does indeed have a happy ending.

**BankotsusChick: **Oh, my god, I know, right? Haha. Totally a fucking filler chapter. Although it did help me in setting up some subplots that I want to add along the way so people don't get bored. And to be honest … I really, _really _wanted to add Jiraiya and Tsunade to the story. :shrugs: It was pretty simple. I am easy to please.

_It's the same difference._

Sasuke's head hurt. And that wasn't _particularly _unusual, considering the amount of time he spent drinking. But this time, he was actually trying to think, trying to grasp a concept – and it was slipping away. So he said the only think he thought he could: "I can't fucking believe this." And in all actuality, it was true. He couldn't – not because the idea was ludicrous or impossible – but because his brain was not functioning at full capacity.

Kabuto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since the conversation began. "Believe it, Sasuke-kun."

They had been lounging in the living room of Kabuto's apartment when he'd brought up a _proposition. _Apparently, there were more reasons than being good friends that these people shared a building and expenses.

"Why the fuck would you want me to know about this?" His blood was pounding in his ears as he paced around the room, vision becoming increasingly more blurred. "I mean, it's fucking _illegal_, first of all –"

"And you drinking yourself into a comatose state isn't."

"That's fucking different. This is fucking _organized crime _we're talking about here. If I got mixed up in this shit, I'd end up in jail for the rest of my life!"

"You don't give us enough credit." Kabuto was immensely talented in the area of keeping his cool. Although, his habit of pushing his glasses up on his nose gave away his irritation. "We're not a conspicuous bunch, Sasuke-kun. You live in the building and didn't even know – the rest of the world doesn't either." He leaned back, settling into his armchair. "Besides, it's not like we sell drugs or anything. We just steal."

"_Cars._"

"And?"

"Grand theft auto." Sasuke shook his head. He really couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "That's more than just _stealing. _And you guys do it in fucking _mass._" He turned outraged eyes on a person he had considered something close to a friend. "What makes you think I would want any part in this?"

"Well, part of the reason I offered was that you can't continue living here if you're not either in the Sound or one of Orochimaru-sama's whores." – Sasuke grimaced at that. – "And also, everyone here is _brilliant. _You are not the only smart or gifted kid here – but you are by far the smartest and _most _gifted." Unable to sit still, Kabuto bent forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "And everyone here – well, everyone of them had a pretty screwed-up childhood. Orochimaru-sama saved every one of us. This is the least we can do for him."

The Uchiha scoffed. "And you think I want him to save me too."

"He can."

"I don't fucking need his help." His shoulders sagged, even as he declared it, knowing that it wasn't true. If it wasn't for Orochimaru, he'd be on the streets somewhere.

Kabuto seemed to sense his defeat, because he remained silent, deciding not to push the issue. It would sink in and settle in his brain on its own. He knew he already had him – it was only a matter of time.

"What would you guys make me do?" the younger boy finally murmured, voice devoid of almost all emotion. Shame was the only one that really leaked through, because all he could think about was how disappointed Naruto would be in him for something like this.

"We wouldn't make you do anything except maybe sell the parts." Kabuto intended to ease him into the lifestyle – soon, he would want that thrill of taking the cars. "We don't want a nervous thief out there; that spells disaster."

The connotation that he would be a failure sent a twitch jerking through his frame. "I'll do it." The pride had set in – Uchiha Sasuke didn't lose. "On one condition." At Kabuto's lifted brow, he gave a scowl that he seemed to have been holding in for days. "_I want my own damn apartment!_"

0

Shikamaru stepped out of the car and almost immediately dove back in. "It's hot." He grumbled, relaxing in the comfort of the air-conditioned vehicle. "How troublesome."

"It's hot in Illinois too." Temari pointed out from where she stood on the street beside his door, smiling at the ingenious way he'd declared that. "And LA is so much more fun than Konoha." She tugged on his hand. "Come on. We'll find a mall or something."

Everybody was gathered around the Nara station wagon and, upon hearing that statement, variations of "I'm not going to the fucking mall" resounded through the group. Once the voices were picked out, it was Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba who had cast their vote for _not _a shopping center.

"Fine. You boys go find something else to do." Ino shooed them with a wave of her hand.

"Actually, I have an errand for you guys." Sakura spoke up as they were piling into Neji's van.

0

"I still don't get why you guys are here." Kiba said for the fifth time. "You're _guys._"

"You're a guy too." Shikamaru snapped, thoroughly displeased with the way Los Angeles was turning out.

"Yeah, but we're gay." Naruto pointed out. "As far as I know, you're straight." He cocked an eyebrow at Chouji. "You're straight, right?"

"Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Whatever." He brushed it off. "Anyway, we're going into a _coffee _shop." He pointed at a piece of paper on the window. "A coffee shop that does poetry slams. And straight guys are not seen in these places."

Neji wished then that glaring could kill. "We have girlfriends – girlfriends that wanted cappuccinos."

"_Lee's _girlfriend wanted a cappuccino." Shikamaru corrected, opening the door. "And of course, once one of them wants one, all of them do."

"Why didn't he come anyway?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the line, suddenly aware of the absence of the boy in spandex.

"He hurt his ankle or something." Neji's white eyes rolled. "But somehow he was able to walk around the mall."

"Oh, I just remembered." Shikamaru's brain seemed to be working more than a little erratically today. It was probably the heat. "We should ask around about cheap motels or hotels while we're out here."

Ignoring that, Naruto said, "Lee's such a fucking pansy. He wanted to go to the mall just so he could by shit for Sakura-chan."

"Fuckin' got that right." Kiba muttered his agreement as they reached the counter, then tilted his head to the side at the pink-haired girl staring at them from where she leaned on the counter. "What the hell's your problem?"

Shikamaru sighed. _And Shino's not here to spare us from his ever-present tact. _

The girl smiled sweetly in a way that promised to turn sour. "Oh, please _do _go on. It was getting so fucking good."

"Should you be talking to customers like that?" Neji always retained his monotone for strangers – especially strangers that bothered him.

"You talk like this." She pointed out, straightening with a stretch. "You're from the Midwest, right? Chicagoland or some shit like that."

Naruto grinned. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "It's a tourist town. You learn shit like this. And there's a guy who lives across the hall from me in my building who's from Chicago."

Shikamaru, brain working as usual, thought to ask a native about lodgings. "Say, do you know of any hotels we could maybe stay at for a week or so?"

She shook her pink head. "Nah – this time of year everything's booked solid for months." At their distraught grumbles about sleeping in the cars, she said thoughtfully, "You know, I kind of like shitheads like you. I'm really close to my landlord – all of the people in our fucking building are friends with each other – and there are a couple of spare apartments. I could probably get those rented out to you for a few days if you want. Orochimaru-sama is cool like that."

"That'd be awesome!" Kiba cried, astonished. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "No problem." Holding out her hand, she said, "I'm Tayuya." After they introduced themselves, she promised to call Orochimaru. "He's not home right now – he's away on business, he'll be back later – but you and your friends can hang out here if you want. Or you can chill in my apartment, though one of my shithead friends – the one from Chicago, actually – is fucking passed out on my couch right now because he got drunk off his ass last night." She sighed, shaking her head fondly. "I love the kid to death though."

"We'll probably just stay here, if that's okay." Disapproval stained Neji's voice as he dug his phone out of his pocket, the rest of the five following suit. They informed their respective significant others (except Naruto, who called Sakura) of where they were and how to get there before finally ordering what they had originally come in for.

Settling into the maroon couches, they commenced in conversation with the owner for a while before Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Guess what, fuckers! You're all officially _gay!_"

In response, three boys – two with girlfriends – chucked pillows in his direction.

0

Additional A/N: I think I might have overdone the cursing. Somebody tell me they got why I chose the boys I did. Please. _Please?_


	17. That's What Happens When You Play Catch

Note from the Author: … I'm very busy. All the time. And I spend all the time I can on this story. Know why? Because I love you. This chapter was fun to write. Like, hella, hella fun.

**Book-manga-freak: **Well. Tayuya curses a lot. She's a lot like me actually. I pretty much inserted a curse word in every place _I _would say a curse word … and I realize that I do indeed curse more than she does. And that make me snicker.

**BankotsusChick: **Once again – I just inserted a curse word where _I _would curse. Which is apparently more than Tayuya curses. Haha.

**Swimmykitty458022: **I'm going to go back and edit some of Tayuya's dialogue. Maybe she'll just curse once every sentence. Haha. And I'd also like to give you a _big _hug:big hug: Because so far, you've been the only one to catch the group of guys I chose.

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **I can honestly tell you … that I have no idea what you're talking about. But that's okay because you're a new reviewer. :gives you cookie-filled pies:

**Kichou: **Yeah, it's like – "Ooooh. Blow to the straight boys' egos." Thanks, hun.

**Scooperchan: **:squeals and hugs you: That's two people that caught it. :does a happy dance: You're a _very _good guesser. -.-

**Mrs. Foxx: **o.O Thank you for informing me:calls police:

**DemonRogue: **_New reviewer! _:cookie love: Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed "Don't Be Afraid" and thank you for liking it enough to check this one out too.

**BankotsusChick: **_That last chapter wasn't a filler! _:flails wildly: It set up the plot!

_That's what happens when you play catch without arms._

Naruto wished with everything in him that a camera would just magically appear in his hands right at that moment. The expression on Shikamaru's face would have made a little girl cry. Naruto had no idea what Temari was saying to him – but he sure wasn't happy about it.

"You know, whatever she's saying probably sucks for us too." Neji murmured, studying the genius on the cell phone.

"We'll find out in a bit, I guess." Kiba grinned, always positive.

The phone finally snapped shut. "They found hotel rooms." He said, a pleased tone that was laced with sarcasm in his voice.

"That's great!"

"No. It's not. Because they didn't get enough rooms for _us._"

Naruto blinked at him. "What?"

"They could only get two rooms – that's four and five to a room."

"So they completely screwed us over." Neji didn't sound surprised.

"They '_tried _to get more rooms but there were only two available.'" Shikamaru mocked his girlfriend. "So I guess we'll have to make due with the apartment?"

Neji shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care either way, except that Hinata-sama is there." He turned white eyes on her best friend. "At least _you're _not there with her."

Kiba snarled. "You wouldn't be so damn possessive if you weren't worried she liked me more."

"Oh, shut up – both of you." Naruto said sharply. "Tayuya says we can stay there, but it's going to be a full week we'll be sleeping in the same rooms. At least _try _to get along."

The two boys huffed, looking defiantly away from each other.

Just then, Tayuya got off the phone herself and smiled sheepishly. "Well, bad news, guys. It turns out that the room I was going to see if you guys could have has been filled."

The five groaned.

"But there is good news!"

"If you say you just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance, I'm going to kill you." Shikamaru murmured.

Tayuya blinked. She didn't watch much TV – too busy with her _job_ – so she was only vaguely aware of the reference. "No. I was going to say that, if you guys are willing to split up, a few of my friends are willing to take you guys in."

They looked around at each other and shrugged in a "Why not?" way.

She clapped, smiling. "Great! Then Shikamaru – you're staying with me."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just because."

He sighed. "How troublesome. Whatever."

"What about the rest of us?" Kiba asked, standing up to check on Akamaru, who was tied outside, through the window.

"Kimimarou said he'd take someone. He's a nice enough guy – quiet, and he has some kind of weird disease, but from what I understand, it's not contagious. What do you guys say?"

"I'll go with him." Naruto offered. "If I get sick, who cares?"

"Well, that's good." She chose not to comment on the fact that no one said they _would _care or the look of utter devastation that crossed the blonde's face after the fact. "And he's looking for other people in our building willing to take the other three of you." The phone rang, as if on a cue, and she picked up. "Flute Illusions Café, Tayuya speaking – how can I help you?"

A pause.

"That's great. That was really fast."

Pause.

"Alright, great – thanks." She hung up and beamed at them. "He found some people to take you guys." A pondering finger tapping her chin, she looked around at them, as if judging their characters. "Chouji – you can stay with Jiroubo. Kiba … I guess you're with the twins – Ukon and Sakon. And Neji – if you don't mind spiders – can stay with Kidoumaru."

The Hyuuga's eyebrow shot up. "Spiders?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"O_kay _then." She clapped her hands. "If you'll hang around here for a while, I'll take you to the building later." She paused. "What about the drinks you guys got for your _girl_friends."

The two boys in question blinked down at the coffees and, in utter distaste, threw them away, ignoring Tayuya's insulted swearing protests.

0

Chouji stared at the amount of food in Jiroubo's refrigerator. Turning shining eyes upon his as-of-now best friend, he said, "I love you!"

0

Neji grimaced.

Tayuya had in no way been kidding about the spiders. They were everywhere. And the worst part – they weren't _caged._

"Seriously." He followed Kidoumaru into his kitchen. "What is _with _the spiders?"

"Don't tell me you've got arachnophobia." The older boy smirked, intent on teasing him to no end if he did.

He gritted his teeth. "_No. _But I do have this slight fear of _dying._" He gestured to the tarantula making its slow ascent up the wall.

"Lighten up. They're trained."

"_How do you train a spider?_"

0

Kiba slammed into the carpet of the hallway on his back, completely winded. _What the hell?_

"Sakon!" A lavender head lifted from its resting spot on Kiba's chest, giggling gleefully. "Sakon, he's here!"

The dog-lover's eye twitched. Yeah, he was affectionate, but this guy had just taken tackle-hugging to a whole new level.

A boy identical to Kiba's captor leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed. "Don't mind him. He's very touchy-feeling." He blinked at the small white animal yapping at his feet. "Oh, you brought a dog."

"_Cute!_" Ukon, who had to be the younger brother, unlatched himself from Kiba and scooped Akamaru into his arms, cuddling the poor whining creature.

Kiba let his head fall back on the carpet. _This is going to be the longest week ever._

0

Tayuya had very pink lips.

Shikamaru blinked. Why was he thinking about Tayuya's lips?

Oh, right – because they were very near his face right now.

He wasn't quite sure when she'd decided she was going to molest him – but he had a distinct feeling she'd been planning it all along. "You seem like you're a really fucking smart kid." She murmured, cuddling against him.

"Yes." He made a point to conspicuously move the other way. "Smart enough to know that screwing around with you will really piss off my girlfriend."

"She doesn't need to know." Tayuya purred.

He sighed, trying to inch further from her grasp. "This is so troublesome."

0

Naruto tapped a fingernail against the fake mahogany table. This guy was even quieter than Sasuke – and that was really saying something.

He'd only been here for half an hour and he was already bored out of his mind. "Is there anything to do around here?"

Green eyes blinked slowly at him. "… Do?"

"Yeah, like, for fun."

Silence.

Naruto had given up on him answering and was about to get up when he spoke again.

"You could go to the park."

"Park? What kind of park?"

Silence.

He sighed, waiting for the always well-thought-over answer.

"It's just a park."

He shrugged. "Whatever. It must be better than sitting around here all day. How do I get there?"

The pause was vaguely shorter this time. "I don't know."

Naruto considered killing himself.

"There's a boy who goes there a lot living on the first floor. You could ask him."

"Yes! Which room number?"

"He's not there."

"What?"

"He's not there. He's at Tayuya's place."

"Why?"

A pause.

Naruto could have hit him.

"He stayed there last night."

Yes, Naruto was going to kill himself. Just as he was heading for the bathroom to drown himself in the toilet, there was a knock on the door. Bounding excitedly to it, he threw it open. "Lee!" He'd never been so happy to see the Fuzzy-Eyebrowed boy in his life. He was so ecstatic, in fact, that he wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Naruto-kun?" Lee pushed him back, eyebrow lifted. "Are you feeling okay."

"Lee – I'm so _bored._"

He flashed a blinding smile, giving a thumbs-up. "It's okay! I'm here to keep you and your savior company."

"But Lee – _you're _my savior. And how did you find us?"

"Neji left a voicemail on Hinata-chan's phone, telling us where you were. I felt awful for leaving you out of the slumber party fun, so I came to stay with you!"

"That's great, that's great – I'm going to the park! Come with me?" He was practically bouncing; he was so excited to see someone with as much energy and exaggerated joy as Lee did.

"I think I shall stay here and straighten up the mess you already seem to have made, Naruto-kun." His dark eyes flashed with momentary disapproval. "You are welcome to join me."

His face fell and he groaned. "Damn it, Lee! I thought I had some company for once. I'm going to find Tayuya's room and ask this boy to go to the park with me." He ran down the hall before anyone could protest.

0

Lee was having just as much trouble with this man as Naruto had. He was very quiet, and while he was used to quiet – he did hang out with Neji and Gaara, after all – this was unnerving.

"So where are you from?"

That ghastly pause. "Originally?"

"Yes."

"Florida."

"Really? On the coast?"

"Yes."

"I see." Lee seemed to be making progress. "What was it like there?"

Silence. "What is 'it'?"

"Oh, forgive me!" Now it was his turn to think. "Um, the environment? The weather! The people!"

A rather long pause this time. "It was hot there. And the people are just like the people everywhere."

"And how is that?"

This time, Kimimarou's face actually seemed to shift in thought. "I … don't know. Uncaring. Or maybe oblivious."

The conversation died away after this solemn statement about humanity.

Lee was politely excusing himself and opening the door to find Naruto when he ran directly into a smaller body. "Gaara-san! Where did you come from?"

"The hotel."

"Right, right. But why are you here?"

The redhead shrugged. "I got bored."

Lee was suddenly weeping tears of joy. "So you came looking for me!"

Gaara twitched slightly when he was tackled into a hug but didn't protest.

0

Shikamaru scrambled for the door, silently thanking whatever invisible being had sent someone knocking at just that moment. He peered around the crack, then threw it open, embracing the surprised girl in the doorway. "You have _no _idea how glad I am to see you."

Temari laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle and looking up at him. "Really? Why is that?"

Tayuya came to stand behind him, and there was a brief moment of dagger-filled glares between the two girls. "Who the hell are you?" the pink-haired woman snarled, eyes narrowed.

Temari gritted her teeth. "His _girlfriend._ What's it to you?"

0

Ukon talked a lot.

Normally, Kiba didn't mind people who talked a lot, because _he _talked a lot. But Ukon talked so much that he couldn't get a word in edgewise and that drove him crazy.

Of course, Sakon was his twin's exact opposite and barely spoke at all. When he did, it was usually to tell him to shut up.

When the doorbell rang and Ukon bounded over to answer it, Kiba slumped onto the couch in an exhausted heap. "How do you do it?"

Sakon shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

His brother returned a moment later, a distraught Kankurou in tow. "Your friend, Kiba-kun?"

The boy in question blinked up at him, then hugged Kankurou in a way that almost _wasn't _platonic. "I am _so _glad to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying – but not like _he _is."

This was accentuated by a huffing "Hey!" from Ukon and Kankurou alike.

0

"He's not here anymore, Naruto." Tayuya seemed pissed. "He finally went back to his own damn room."

"Hi, Naruto!" Temari waved from the sofa, where she was snuggled into Shikamaru's arms.

"Hey, guys!" He considered asking them if he could chill with them, but figured three was enough of a crowd – a fourth was out of the question. "Tayuya, could you tell me which room it is?"

0

Naruto was finally knocking on the door that everyone seemed to designate.

There was a long pause inside, followed by a groan, and a muffled "I'm coming."

He wasn't positive, but he was sure that voice was one he'd heard before. He was just realizing that he didn't even know this boy's name when the door opened, and so did his mouth. "Sasuke?"

The dark-haired boy blinked at him, eyes dim. Finally he murmured, "Why am I not surprised?"


	18. It's What Sets Us Apart

Note from the Author: o.O It must have been Upload Chapter 17 Day on FF dot net.

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Oh, dear. :frets: I must make a point to update more often.

**DemonRogue: **I was pretty surprised to find that there is no ShikaTayu pairing – because the Naruto rule seems to be that if they're teammates, family, childhood best friends, or enemies, there's a pairing for them. But apparently, that's not the case.

**Migueliscool: **… Have a nice sleep. :waves:

**Swimmykitty458022: **I'm completely thrilled that you picked up on that again. I'm also completely thrilled that people liked the chapter, because I was a little unhappy with how it came out.

_It's what sets us apart._

"It was a trick all along!" Temari flailed around on the sidewalk. "She was planning to freaking molest you the whole time!"

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Everything in Shikamaru's voice screamed of boredom.

"You're a freaking _genius_ – you should have noticed she was coming onto you!"

"Where's the rest of the gang anyway?" Kiba looked up from where he had been helping Kankurou torment an anthill in a planter near the stoop by poking it with a stick.

"They're still 'shopping.'" Temari air-quoted, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe a better description is that Sakura and Ino are dragging Hinata around, and Shino is trying desperately to rescue her."

"That doesn't account for Lee and Gaara."

"They went to save Naruto." Her tone was still laced with venom, as if she were taking her anger at the slut Tayuya out on the names of her friends. "I'm surprised it's taking so long."

0

Lee blinked down at the pair sitting at the kitchen table.

He had just cleaned the entire house, singing a tune he'd made up on the spot about the beauty of youth, and had entered the kitchen to discover Kimimarou and Gaara silently glaring at each other. It was as if they were having an argument without _speaking. _There was something utterly fascinating about it, and Lee sat down to watch, round eyes moving from one pale boy to the other.

The moments crept by in an unusual quiet – even the radiator seemed to be holding its breath.

Finally, Gaara's mouth opened and from it issued one word: "No."

Kimimarou blinked once, twice, three times slowly. "Fine."

With that, they both stood, shook hands, and Kimimarou escorted them to the door.

"What was that about, Gaara-san?" Lee asked as they strolled slowly down the hall.

"Nothing of significant importance." Gaara turned blue eyes upon his taller friend's face. "Apparently, there is another room available on the top floor that Tayuya was unaware of. We're invited to lodge there for the rest of our stay."

"That's great, Gaara-san!" Lee cried, hugging his friend tightly around the neck, not bothering to wonder how these arrangements were made in complete silence.

Tayuya met them coming up as they went down. "Hey, guys."

Lee blinked. He'd met her once, briefly, and it was only for her to inform him that he had the wrong floor and Kimimarou lived a floor below. "Where are you coming up from?"

"Oh, just the first floor." The pink-haired girl lifted her shoulder in a vague shrug. "Apparently, your little friend, Naruto, knows one of the guys who lives down there. He just fucking screamed in his face. It was fantastic to see."

Dark eyes met blue. "What's this boy's name, Tayuya?" Gaara asked, voice seemingly indifferent.

"Sasuke."

"_Fuck._"

Gaara blinked at Lee. He'd never heard the perky boy curse before. "Lee?"

The energetic boy was fretting. "If they're fighting, that means that Naruto-kun is going to be upset, and if Naruto-kun is upset, then our trip is ruined!" Dramatic tears streamed in rivers from his eyes.

Tayuya's eyebrow shot up. "So all of you know Sasuke-kun?"

Gaara nodded. "He's Naruto's ex."

She grinned. "I _knew _he was gay! He had to have been to resist Kin _and _me coming onto him." She paused. "But he also didn't go for Orochimaru-sama, who was very interested in him."

Lee sniffled, smiled, fist clenched. "Sasuke-kun will never _go _for anybody. Sasuke-kun is always going to love Naruto-kun!"

Gaara stared at him, an almost-smile quirking his lips. He had to say that he fully agreed.

0

"Did you come looking for me?" Sasuke asked softly, some deep part of him praying he'd say –

"No." Well, not that. "We came out here on the road trip we've had planned for months."

He mentally kicked himself for forgetting they were coming westward. Sighing, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, studying the blonde's face. He looked good – he always looked good. But there was something different about how he looked today – something he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was this strange maturity that tinted his blue eyes a little darker. Sasuke smiled slightly and before he thought about it, lifted his hand to run his fingers across the pendant around his neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto's breath hitched, and there were so many words were left unsaid. "You didn't have to leave."

"I did." He said softly, and his arm dropped, as if he realized exactly where it would lead if he kept showing affection. "I did have to leave. I'm doing much better here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, scoffing. "From what I hear, you spend most of your time drunk off your ass."

Sasuke winced. He was well-informed. "That was before. I have a job now."

"A job." Naruto blinked at him. "You've never needed to work before."

A pale hand ran through dark hair. "I still don't need to work." Hesitance. "But if I want to keep living here, I have to take a job they need me for."

"What kind of job?"

Silence.

Naruto didn't like quiet very much in the first place, but this one was laced with guilt. And besides that, he was getting frustrated that they were talking about something other than the fact that Sasuke was coming home with them, when they left. "Teme," he warned.

"I'm selling car parts." He finally murmured.

"And what's wrong about that that you couldn't tell me in the first place?"

_When did Naruto learn to ask the right questions?_ "They're … from stolen cars."

It was a moment for crickets. The silence was deafening. Then tan fist met pale jaw in a very nostalgic way. "What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

The boy in question, through the shocked daze of being hit, was vaguely aware that Naruto was yelling.

"You had a good enough life back home – you could have moved in with me, or Hinata, or fucking _anybody_! But you had to come out here and get yourself into all kinds of trouble! What the hell is wrong with you, Uchiha?"

Naruto's last word hit him harder than his knuckles had. In all their days of rivalry, in all the years of their love-hate relationship, he had never called Sasuke by just his last name. It was a gesture that struck him as cold, indifferent – _distant. _It made the boy he loved seem that much more unattainable. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered, steadying himself, his eyes on his love's sandaled feet. "I've always tried to be better than you – _good enough _for you – and I never wanted to fail anyone." His gaze lifted to the confused face. "But this is something I have to do now, because I promised I would."

Then Naruto was embracing him, his arms sliding around his waist. "Sasuke," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Please. There are other ways to make this better."

The Uchiha sighed against him and wondered how long it had been since he'd been held like that, with love pulsing from every part of his body. "I'm sure there are." He muttered, his head on his shoulder, savoring the moment because he knew it would end soon. "But I don't have a choice anymore. This is where I have to be."

The disappointment radiated from Naruto's body. "Tell me something," he said as he drew away.

Sasuke lifted reluctant eyes to a sad face.

"Was that time you told me you loved me – was it a lie?" The blonde head shook. "Wait – don't answer it." He shrugged. "I think I'll be happier not knowing the truth." Turning, he left him standing in his doorway and trudged back up the stairs.

Sasuke watched him go. _If I said I didn't love you, I'd be lying all the way. _

The door clicked shut.

0

Additional A/N: Eep! Short chapter:kills self:


	19. That's What Happens When You Compromise

Note from the Author: Oh, darlings – how you simply make my days.

**Only-getting-darker: **I do that so that people won't think it's over and stop reading it! I don't know _what _I'd do if that happened!

**BankotsusChick: **_I'm sorry! _Curse you, writer's block:shakes fist and pushes personified Writer's Block off a cliff:

**DemonRogue: **Who, indeed, are we to judge?

**Koiree: **Just because you're a new reviewer and because you read _Don't Be Afraid_, I've updated on that pairing for you.

**Kichou: **But _will _he run after Naruto?

**Book-manga-freak: **Eep! I realized yesterday that I have very little of my summer left to finish this story. I'm going to be a junior this year – and we all know creative productivity drops in the high school times:flails: So I'm updating as quickly as I can:bows:

_That's what happens when you compromise your art._

Sasuke didn't get nervous.

So why exactly was he fidgeting like a schoolgirl on a blind date? He could never have told you.

He had this sudden paranoia that the sleazy man he was meeting with was wired – that police were waiting around the corner the corner for him to say something self-incriminating. He was nauseous with anticipation and would have turned tail and bolted if Kabuto was standing there – a condescending presence in round glasses – _dying _to tell his precious Orochimaru-_sama _that little Sasuke-kun had failed.

The teacher's pet attitude every one of these people he called his 'friends' had for their landlord made Sasuke want to vomit.

0

Ino settled lightly on the edge of the hotel room bed, sighing heavily to make up for her lack of weight.

"What is it?" Sakura asked quietly from where she was lounging against the pillows, laying her magazine across her lap so she could see her friend.

"It's Gaara." The blonde shifted slightly to look at her. "Do you think he _really _likes me?"

"I don't know – he's your boyfriend." Sakura replied helpfully.

Ino rolled her eyes, telling her that the answer was just that.

"Well, I don't. Gaara is a very hard person to read. He'd quiet and introverted – like Sasuke-kun. I've never really understood either of them."

Ino pulled the tie from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders so that she could lay back comfortably. "I'm just worried that he's dating me for the sake of dating someone."

"He doesn't strike me as the type, Ino. He seems like he puts a lot of thought into every decision he makes – like he's chosen to do a lot of rash things and knows it's better to think things through now."

Blue eyes stared at her upside down. "Why would you say that?"

The magazine was lifted to hide the face of the person being questioned, a shrug accompanying it. "Just something Lee-san told me."

Ino rolled over. "What did he tell you?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

"You can't leave it just like that, forehead-girl!"

The magazine flew at her, panicked pages fluttering, and she barely dodged it. "I said too much and I'm not supposed to tell you. I promised Lee-san." She threw her bare legs over the side of the bed, smiling brightly as Hinata came from the bathroom after her shower. "We're going to see the boys and Temari today, Hinata-chan."

The dark-haired girl nodded, white eyes scanning the room. "Where's Ten-chan?"

"She's throwing darts in the lobby with Shino."

She blinked. "Shino-kun is doing something social?"

Ino snickered. "Let's just say he didn't have a choice. Come on – let's go get them and go pick the others up."

0

A pale boy was asleep in his bed, his shirt hitched up ever so slightly – a strip of fair skin just _tantalizing _Orochimaru, whose lips were on it in a moment.

Almost as quickly, Sasuke's body had tensed, and his hands had dug into his long hair, pulling his head deliberately away. "Stop it. I'm not interested." It had been a long night; no police had invaded the scene – just big guys with big guns saying that their prices were too high. He didn't think he'd ever run so fast in his life.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," he purred against his ear, wrapping an arm around him that the Uchiha suffered just for the fact that his living quarters were on the line here. "How long are you going to make me wait before you let me kiss your lips, hm?"

He rolled over, tucking his hands under his head and closing his eyes, knowing Orochimaru was no _real _threat – he never took what he wanted, he waited until it was given to him. "Forever."

"Why?" Indignation tainted his voice.

Sasuke smirked, staying silent. He wouldn't understand the idea of unrequited love.

0

Naruto sighed, trudging down the stairs in a defeated manner. A second pair of footsteps joined his, and he glanced up – blue eyes met black – muttered an "Excuse me", and edged around the other boy, continuing his journey to the front door in an even gloomier silence.

Sasuke stopped on the stairs to watch him go, a frown flawing his face. He didn't like the lack of familiarity – didn't like the way the blonde acted like he was a stranger. Sighing, he turned to move up to Kidoumaru's room, figuring he probably was a stranger to him now.

He didn't notice Orochimaru watching the exchange from his apartment door.

0

"I'm having a guest today, Neji." Kidoumaru's upside-down face grinned at him from over the armrest of the couch the Hyuuga boy had been asleep on.

"And this has _what _to do with me exactly?"

He shrugged. "I'm just informing you. So, you know, if you wake up and there's someone sitting on your feet, you won't freak out."

Neji wasn't even listening anymore; he was propped up on one arm, reading his text messages. "Doesn't even matter. It looks like the gang's going out today."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? You and my guest won't even have to meet."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do you not get guests often?"

"Most people are put off by the spiders. Why do you ask?"

"Because you keep referring to him as _my guest _like it's a really big deal that he's _your _guest."

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks."

There was a knock then, preventing Kidoumaru from siccing a tarantula on Neji's ass. "I'm coming in." A sullen voice murmured. "You better not be doing anything fucked-up with those spiders."

Upon hearing the tone, Neji had found his way almost immediately to his feet, smirking when his suspicion was confirmed. "Uchiha."

Sasuke's eye twitched visibly. "Hyuuga."

They glared at each other for a moment in a way that declared them friends – or at least companions.

Kidoumaru's eyes leapt from one to the other. "Just a shot in the dark here – you know each other?"

"Too well." They replied at the same time.

"How's Hinata?" Sasuke ventured to ask, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"She's fine." Neji said curtly. "Knows better than to worry about you now."

"Hey, I appreciate you giving Naruto that necklace." The younger boy chose to ignore the comment, figuring it was probably true. "I saw he was wearing it." A pain twined through him. At least he _had _been when they spoke that morning, but he'd noticed it wasn't there anymore when they met on the stairs.

"Yeah – the kid loves you so much, and I don't freaking know why."

"Shut up."

Neji shrugged. "You brought it up." He looked down at the screen of his cell phone. "Apparently, Hinata-sama and the others are waiting outside." He flashed a peace sign. "See you around. If I don't, have a nice life."

0

"Kankurou, look!" Kiba had grabbed his hand and was tugging him across the pet store, where they had stopped just on the wishes of the dog-lover. "It's a turtle! We should buy it! I want to see if it would kill it to hit it with a baseball bat! How much money do you have?"

"You guys are _horrible_!" TenTen shrieked, dragging them both away from the poor amphibian.

Naruto's eyebrow shot up at the pair of boys, and he looked over at Shino, who conveniently hadn't noticed. _Oh, well. _He shrugged inwardly. _It's not my business anyway. I'll just fuck things up if I try to help. _

"Why do you want a bird?" Gaara asked monotonously from another part of the store.

"Because they're colorful – like flowers." Ino beamed at him as his hand found its possessive way to her hip.

"They're noisy."

"You don't like them because you're _not _noisy and just wish you were."

The redhead snorted. "You're noisy enough for both of us."

She back-handed his shoulder playfully.

"Are we almost done here?" Naruto whined loudly, suddenly disgusted with the amount of flirting going on among the group. "I'm hungry! I want to go for ramen."

"We came all the way to California and you want to eat _ramen_?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted stubbornly.

"Fine, fine – let's go."

0

Shino wasn't clueless. He was completely aware of everything his boyfriend did and said – knew what emotion every movement he made carried – and he knew his feelings on most people.

And that was probably why he was so irked that he couldn't figure out what he thought about Kankurou. He was usually flirting with him, but when Shino wanted his attention, he delivered right away, cooing and cuddling like a puppy.

Currently, Kiba was snickering, watching the secretive, under-the-table workings of Kankurou. A moment later, he was howling with laughter when a spitball struck Temari in the forehead, not noticing yet the look of impending doom that was beginning to show on her face.

"That was kick-ass!" He praised, throwing an arm around the boy's neck. "You're extremely impressive – I don't think I'd have any fun if you weren't around."

The table went completely silent to the sound of Shino's chair scraping across the floor. He stood, momentarily staring at someone – no one was quite sure who, due to his dark glasses – then, with a detached calm, stormed from the restaurant.

Kiba, always well-aware of the subtle nuisances that meant Shino was upset, scuttled to his feet to follow him out. "Hey, Shino – what's up?"

The boy in question stared up at the sky, the light from the streetlamp reflecting in his glasses. For a long time, they were both quiet.

Kiba knew not to push for an answer – he always took as long as he needed so that he worded everything perfectly – there was something ingenious about his mind.

"You don't have to lie to make me happy." Shino's voice was hollow, removed from emotion.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned the hidden gaze on him. "You don't have to say you love me if you don't."

"What the hell is this about?"

He shrugged, barely a lift of one shoulder beneath his t-shirt. "I'm just saying. If you want someone else, I'll understand."

"Shino," Kiba's voice came out a whimper and he came meekly closer to him, like a puppy who'd just been reprimanded creeping toward his master. "Shino, tell me what's wrong?" He laid his head gently on his back. "Please?"

"Kankurou."

The name vibrated through his cheek. "Kankurou?" Shino didn't see it, but Kiba's face twisted with something akin to disgust. "You think I like Kankurou?"

"Well-"

"No, wait." He cut him off, slipping around to stand in front of him, glaring at him. They were about the same height, so he could look him straight in the eye. "I've been nothing but honest with you, Shino. I don't think I've ever lied to you, in all the years we've known each other. Why the hell would I start now?"

"Kiba."

He pressed his fingers to Shino's lips, silencing him. "Shino, all my life – the only person I've ever wanted was you." He smiled slightly. "Before I even understood the emotion, I loved you." He stepped forward, sliding his arms around his waist, his temple against his jaw. "Shino, you're weird. You've been weird as long as I've known you, and I know that you have trouble with people caring for you, especially since everyone treated you like shit. But – I never lie when I tell you that I love you. Tell me you believe me when I say that."

The stoic boy embraced him tightly, and that was answer enough. He'd never needed words with Kiba.

0

Additional A/N: I'm having fun with these author's notes. :does a dance: Anyway, I apologize for the ShinoKiba fluffiness. I had it in my head and it just wouldn't. go. Away. What to look for next chapter: ShikaTema goodness!


	20. It's What Set Us Apart

Note from the Author: I'm listening to the song, "Morningstar." So, as anyone who is familiar with this song knows, this chapter is going to be filled with angsty love. Who knows? Maybe I'll even have someone listening to it.

Yay for imaginary cities!

**Swimmykitty458022: **You know, I am actually kind of looking forward to school, because I draw most of my inspiration from the people around me (and bad '80s romance movies – but that's not the point).

**BankotsusChick: **o.O I love when people tell me that. So now the rest of my day is going to be amazing.

**Book-manga-freak: **:frowns: You poor thing:bakes you a I'm-sorry-you're-back-in-school cake: And thank you for loving my fluff.

_It's what set us apart._

Temari had decided that, as a whole, the group needed to leave Los Angeles for a day. So they piled into their cars and took a three-hour road trip south to Suna. All the way, she babbled about how great the town was, how much she missed it – and all the friends she hoped to visit while she was there. If Shikamaru wasn't so bored with the whole idea, he would have been a little jealous of her affection for it.

Of course, Gaara had a completely different reaction to going home – none at all. He became very quiet, even around Ino, had refused to speak to anyone – glaring out the window as the landscape turned from grassy to dirt.

The outsiders' first impression was that it was dry – which wasn't a bad first impression, considering that it _was _dry. There was almost no vegetation on the whole of Main Street, aside from a few cactuses.

Lizards were abundant. One came dangerously near to Sakura's foot, and she shrieked and leapt into Lee's arms, screaming for him to get it away.

Shino picked it up, glared at it momentarily, then delivered it into the custody of Kiba and Kankurou, who he could trust to destroy it.

"Let's go!" Temari yelled excitedly, tugging at her boyfriend and, when his resistance caved, dragged him away, waving back at the others. "We'll meet back at the car for dinner at 6:30."

"Jesus, she's bossy." Kankurou muttered, eyes narrowed at his sister. "I'm so glad she's going to college next year."

0

"This is the park." Temari said gleefully, slowing to a walk and grasping Shikamaru's elbow.

His eyebrow shot up, but he decided it was best not to mention that parks usually have trees and flowers ... and _grass. _"It's nice." He murmured instead.

She sighed heavily. "No, it's not."

He blinked at her bipolar response. "What?"

"It's not nice like Konoha is – it's all green and lush there." Her mood had taken a turn for the worse. "This isn't really home anymore, and that kills me a little." She found a bench and sat down on it, sitting cross-legged. "I know I've only been in Konoha for a few months, but I've forgotten most of my friends from Suna." Her teal gaze lifted to a sky that was blindingly white. "You guys are more important to me now." Her eyes turned to his face. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Shikamaru slumped down next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders and tilting his head back. "It makes you human."

0

"I like your town, Gaara." Ino smiled at him as she picked through a souvenir shop.

"It's not my town." He replied curtly.

Her gleeful face turned toward a frown. "I thought you grew up here."

"I did." His answers were short, monotone.

"Then how is it not your town?"

"I hated it here."

"Talk to me like I'm a person, will you?" she hissed angrily, dragging him from the store and spinning on him.

He sighed. What Ino loved about his appearance was that he had a little boy's face. Now that face took on a note of helpless sadness, and her heart broke. "My father – he hated me."

"I'm sure he-"

"No, please – just listen." He leaned against the wall, laying his head against it harder than necessary. "My mom died during childbirth – you know, when I was born – so he hated me, because _I _killed her. And he treated me like shit." He decided it was better not to go into detail with that time of his life. "Kankurou and Temari did the best they could to keep me safe from him, but they could only protect me so much. Eventually, he tried to kill me – and, in just defending myself – I killed him instead."

She came close to him, blue eyes studying his face, trying to discern the blank look that had settled there. "You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered, embracing him, her head in the crook of his neck. "I would have done the same."

Gaara tensed for a moment, then seemed to remember who she was, sliding an arm around her waist. "I know. But that guilt never goes away."

0

Kankurou walked out of the souvenir shop in time to hear Gaara say, "He was a great father to Temari and Kankurou – and I took him away from them too."

Something angry bubbled up in him, and he stormed over, pushing Ino out of his grasp – ignoring her protest – and glaring into his face. "Who the fuck said we wanted him?" he shouted, drawing the attention of several passersby. "You're our little brother, for Christ's sake! We were as miserable as you ever fucking were, because we were supposed to be taking care of you – _protecting _you – and we couldn't fucking do it right!"

Gaara stared at him, completely taken aback, and his eyes widened further when he hugged him tightly.

"Gaara," he choked out, "I don't think I'd ever been more relieved than when they pulled me out of class to say Dad had died. Temari and I sat there crying for two hours – because we were so fucking happy."

Ino smiled sadly at the exchange, strolling deliberately towards Sakura and Lee when she saw them to give the brothers a moment. "Hey, kids."

Sakura was blinking over her shoulder. "Yet another incestuous relationship?"

"Shut up, forehead-girl!" she barked, then grinned. "No – they're just sorting some things out. I think this trip was kind of nostalgic for them."

Lee gave her a pointed pleased look, because – as Gaara's best friend – he knew exactly what _things _she was talking about.

0

"It was too hot in Suna." Naruto murmured as he flopped stomach-first onto the couch in 'their' apartment.

The rest of the group had elected to go out to some clubs, but they were all so damn _happy_,and he just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Oh, hello."

His head shot up, and he blinked at a man with long dark hair and small golden eyes that were encircled by layers of purple eye shadow. He was kind of beautiful, in a creepy way. "Do I know you?"

The man grinned. "I'm your _landlord._" He drawled out.

"Oh, hey." Naruto grinned. "Orochimaru, right? Thanks for putting us up – we really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. You're Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah – how'd you know?"

Orochimaru's smile widened. "I know the names of everyone who occupies my building."

"I see." The blonde was getting serious creepy vibes from this guy now and decided that maybe he _was _up for a night out. "Well, um, I'm going to go meet some people."

"So soon? You just got home."

"Yeah. I just wanted to rest for a second, but now I'm okay so - hey, what the fuck are you doing?" He suddenly found himself pinned to a wall.

"You're quite pretty, you know." Orochimaru whispered, his breath hot on his cheek. "But you're so different from Sasuke-kun."

He tensed at the sound of his name.

That was exactly the reaction Orochimaru thought he'd get. "So you're lovers?"

"Were." Naruto whispered, eyes averted.

"I see. What's your secret?"

His glaring gaze lifted back to his face. "_What?_"

"How did you get him fall for you?"

He struggled hard against the grip that pinned his wrists to the wall. "He'll never want someone like you." He said softly, tone deadly.

Orochimaru frowned. "And why not?"

Naruto spat in his face, distracting him enough that he could get out of his grasp. "Because you're just like his brother."

0

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?_

Sasuke figured Orochimaru wasn't going to care that he was carving lyrics into his apartment wall – he was so eager to get into his pants he could probably get away with anything.

_Am I the ghost upon the stage?_

His happiness – or what he'd thought was happiness – what he now figured was a drunken stupor – had dwindled away into nothingness when Naruto had appeared.

It wasn't that Naruto made him unhappy – he was never happier than when he was loved by Naruto. But it was driving him crazy being in the same building with the boy he loved not talking to him.

The knife movements grew erratic, the words more jagged.

_**Am I your anything? **_

Before he knew it, he was blinking down at the bleeding flesh he had accidentally slashed open. He watched the thick red liquid trail away over the edge of his hand and dripped to the beige carpet, seeping into it like paint. There was something fascinating about the deep color of the blood against the pale of his skin, and he found himself wanting more of that.

Pressing the blade against his arm, he made another quick cut. This one wasn't as deep – the blood coming out in droplets instead of a river. The pain was a stinging throb that he liked – that he seemed to need – that seemed _appropriate. _He _deserved _this.

As he continued to rip himself apart, the thought rang over and over in his head.

His vision was blurring, breath coming in spurts. Before he passed out, he crawled to his knees, and in a bloody scrawl beneath his last words, wrote, _I deserve this._

0

The group walked into the building just in time to hear a scream from the open door of the first apartment. Then Tayuya's pink head appeared, crying, "Somebody call a fucking ambulance!"

Naruto stared at her, his heart stopping. _That was Sasuke's apartment. _Pushing past her, he ran into the bedroom, gagging at the amount of blood that decorated the walls – the floor – the sheets – and the pale – oh, he was so _pale _– boy laying across the bed. Naruto knelt beside him, pushed his dark hair away from his face, pressed his forehead to a cool temple. "Sasuke." He whispered, closing his eyes in relief when he found a steady, if weak, pulse at his neck. "Don't die on me."

There was a sobbing gasp from the doorway that he recognized as Hinata's voice, then the hushing murmur of Neji comforting her and turning her away.

He didn't know how long he'd been there when he was slowly pushed away, and Sasuke was lifted carefully onto a stretcher by paramedics. One of them, noticing the blood that now covered the majority of him, asked if he was injured.

He only managed to murmur out a "Not physically."

0

Additional A/N: o.O I promised you angst.


	21. You've Got This Far

Note from the Author: What the fuck? Am I just killing space with these chapters?

Ladies and Gentlemen: I did something awful. I fell in love with OrochiKabu. o.O I know! I don't understand either!

**Koiree: **I wish I had gotten your review before I'd written Ch. 20 so I could have added some NejiHina in there for you. And NejiHina is my _favorite _pairing and I've been neglecting them, and that makes me feel awful. :kills self: Anyway, I promise you some NejiHina fluffiness in this chapter.

**Book-manga-freak: **You're welcome. :laughs: Oh, and … um … the story has a happy ending. And, you know, in my twisted little world of hating Sasuke, him dying would be a happy ending. But, um, I'm beginning to like him for some reason – so I'll probably let him live.

**DemonRogue: **Yay:waves ShinoKiba flag: And yes, Gaara is the most awesome little maniac ever.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Your comment made me laugh. Because I don't feel sorry for him yet either. My mission is to get you (and me) to feel sorry for him by the end of the story. And I was crying inside because you haven't reviewed me in forever.

**BankotsusChick: **_Oh, my God! Please don't! _I'd never be able to forgive myself if you went crazy. :sniffles:

**Migueliscool: **Why, thank you. It made me laugh too. :is pleased with self:

_You've got this far._

Hinata crawled onto the couch and into Neji's waiting arms. "Some vacation, huh?" she mused as her forehead settled against his neck.

He shrugged. "I've had worse."

Her head lifted questioningly.

"We went to Jamaica once. My dad decided he wanted to _be _Jamaican and wore a wig of dreadlocks the whole time we were there – and for two weeks after we got home. It took an intervention from my mom and me to get him to take it off."

She giggled dimly.

"What – have I lost my touch?"

"No." She sighed, snuggling against him. "But this trip is really fraying my nerves. Do you think Sasuke-kun will be alright?"

Her head shifted against his shoulder as it lifted in a shrug. "You know Sasuke." He chuckled sarcastically. "If he _wants _something, he never gets it. Right now – he wants to die, so of course, he's not going to."

"Neji-nii-san – that's awful!"

"But it's true."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed again, settling into his lap. "I really wish this wasn't happening."

"I really don't think we can decide."

0

Sasuke had dreamt of tears, of a voice sobbing his name.

He had dreamt of Naruto.

So when he opened his eyes in a hospital bed, and the blonde boy wasn't sitting at his side as he'd expected, he closed them again, and hoped he'd die.

Cool fingertips brushed hair from his face, and his heart skipped a hopeful beat, before falling with the realization that this _couldn't _be Naruto.

_Naruto's hands are always warm._

"You're awake then, Sasuke-kun?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked softly, and he winced and looked up.

"Sakura." He did his best to hide his disappointment – usually, he didn't even bother, but considering she was the only one that was sitting in that hospital room with him, he thought it was appropriate to at least try.

Green eyes smiled sympathetically at him. "Naruto's very angry with you." She said, as if she'd read his thoughts on his face.

"Angry enough to not come see me?" he murmured, heartsick.

"He's angry because you were so selfish."

He stared at her. "What?"

She settled back into her chair beside the bed, neatly folding her skirt to fall correctly beneath her. "I believe he said something along the lines of 'The bastard doesn't think about anyone else.. He just does whatever he fucking wants.'" Her semi-amused smirk faded, and her words were soft when she went on. "I don't think I've ever seen him really cry before, Sasuke-kun."

The room was silent for a long moment, and then a sob echoed around it.

0

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto knocked softly, opening the cracked door further as he did. "Orochimaru-sama – are you busy?"

He wasn't busy – just brooding. "Sasuke-kun loves Naruto-kun." He murmured thoughtfully.

Something along the lines of jealousy tinged through the silver-haired boy and hesitantly, he said, "Yes."

"Sasuke-kun tried to kill himself because Naruto-kun didn't want him."

"Yes."

"But Naruto-kun really _does _want him, but he doesn't approve of what he's doing." He spun in his chair, facing the other boy. "Kabuto – would you kill yourself for me?"

He took a step back, startled into answering honestly. "Yes." Flushing, he went on. "I mean – yes, I would die for you." His eyes behind his glasses lifted to the Sound leader's face. "Are-are you asking me to?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "No, but I appreciate your enthusiasm." He stood, strolled casually toward him, drew him into a tight embrace. "It's nice to know you've considered it."

Kabuto's arms slid around him, fisting in his shirt and his hair, as he buried his face into his chest, murmuring, "I'd do anything for Orochimaru-sama."

He smirked, kissing the top of his silver head, before lifting his face to bring their mouths together. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said against his lips, pulling him closer.

0

Naruto winced at the sound of the dried blood crackling beneath his feet on the carpet. Staring up at the carvings on the wall, he swallowed hard as his fingers trailed over them.

_**Am I your anything? **_

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," he whispered aloud to the words. "Why the fuck didn't I see how badly you need someone."

"He doesn't need someone, Naruto-kun."

He jumped, spinning to face Hinata, who was standing innocently in the doorway. "Oh. Hi. Um, I didn't know you were there."

She came toward him, her steps ginger, as if her friend's blood on the floor bothered her as well, and when she was close enough, she embraced him tightly, standing on her toes. "He doesn't need someone." She whispered, rocking back a step. "He needs you."

Naruto smiled grimly. "I can't be what he needs."

"But you _are _what he needs." She persisted. "Naruto-kun, as long as I've known you – especially in the days when I was a little in love with you – you've never been the kind of person who gives up. Why, when you love him so much, do you wish to give up on Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't want to give up on him." He said softly, eyes averted. "But I don't know how to go on. I feel like I'm breaking in half every time something happens to him – because I can't protect him."

She sighed, sitting down on the bed – whose bloody sheets had been replaced – and patting the spot beside her. "You don't need to protect him. He just needs someone to run to when life is really treating him badly."

"But he never runs to me." Her words were just making him feel worse.

She was quiet a moment, thoughtful – then, "Maybe he doesn't know you're an option."

Blue eyes lifted to her face, eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"You've always loved him – and he knows you love him – and I know he loves you. But does he know that you won't run away when things get bad." She frowned. "Maybe that's what's always happened. Maybe people never stick around for Sasuke-kun."

They were silent for a long time, lost in ponderous thoughts. "I can't do it again, Hinata." He finally choked out. "I can't keep beckoning him back when he keeps shying away."

"He's going to come back on his own eventually."

Naruto blinked, looked up – because the voice that had said it wasn't Hinata - unless Hinata had suddenly become a man. "How long have you been standing there, Neji?"

He shrugged. "I guess since the beginning of this lovely little silence that said so much."

Naruto glared at him. "And why do you say Sasuke's going to come back eventually?"

Another indifferent shrug. "Because he's got no one else that really cares about him." White eyes studied his face. "He's got you – and he's got Hinata-sama. I think you two – and maybe Sakura – are the only people on this planet that honestly care for him, that would do anything for his happiness."

Hinata had been glaring warningly at him, as if saying with her eyes, _If you make Naruto-kun cry, you aren't getting any for a month, _but the look dissipated into one of vague pride for his words.

"Sooner or later, he's going to come back – and you're going to need to be ready for him."

Naruto scoffed, looking away, but somewhere in him, the words dug deep and stayed.

0

Additional A/N: o.O Yeah. I was not kidding when I said I was in love with OrochiKabu all of a sudden.

And did anyone else notice Neji's reversion to his "You can't change fate" deal there?

…

You did?

…

I thought so.


	22. I Don't Know If You Care

Note from the Author: o.O Someone should probably shoot me before I continue this.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **o.O It sounds like a hassle. :is vaguely thankful to only be in high school: Eh, well – hopefully, I'll write another of those "redeem Sasuke's character" chapters … even though his character just kind of sucks all around.

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Eep:loves you for saying that: I'm updating this thing so fast that I almost don't get any reviews on each individual chapter – so I'm glad to hear from you and that you like it so much!

_I don't know if you care ..._

Sasuke hated being locked up. He hated being restricted.

And, though he'd never known it before this week, he _hated _hospitals. He had been admitted to the psychiatric ward, under the diagnosis of _clinical depression with suicidal tendencies. _After a counselor had given him a notebook – with no spiral, of course - and told him to write down his feelings in it, that it would _feel better_, and he had chucked it back at her with a heartily angry, "Why don't you fucking shove it up your _ass _and see if it makes _you _feel better?" they added _anger management difficulties _to the list.

Now he sat, curled in a chair, in the community room, glaring out the window at the bright sky.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

His head turned quickly, and he offered the best smile he could muster. "Hey, Hinata."

She sat gingerly down beside him, looking around at the white walls, with their 'soothing' fish border. "How're you feeling?" she smiled softly.

"You try being locked up like a fucking criminal and see how it feels." He murmured bitterly.

"I have been." When he cocked his eyebrow questioningly, she lifted her left arm, brandishing a crisscross pattern of scars across it. "I did exactly what you did, when Kabuto raped me."

He grimaced. "How've you been doing living in the same building with him? I didn't even know he'd come out here until I got out here."

She shrugged. "It's been okay. He apologized when we ran into each other, but I don't think he's really sorry." She giggled quietly. "I think he's just scared of Neji-nii-san."

"I would be too, if I was in his position."

"Sure you're not scared of him now?"

"I'd never say it – it would inflate his ego ten-fold, and it's big enough as it is."

"Look who's talking."

He sighed, almost contentedly. "I've missed you, Hinata." Blinking, he looked at her. "Weren't you guys supposed to leave a few days ago?"

"We decided to extend the trip." She explained. "Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are really too worried about you to leave with you still in here. Oh, that reminds me." She fished through her purse (apparently, they had thought her too meek to have anything hidden in it and take it away from her upon entrance). "This is from Sakura-chan." It was a picture of the pink-haired girl hanging happily on the arm of the Uchiha boy, who looked like he wanted to choke a kitten.

His face screwed up. "Does she really still think she has any sort of chance with me?"

Hinata laughed. "Evidently."

He shook his head, promptly tearing up the picture and giving it back to her. "Tell her I said to get a life."

0

Ino giggled madly, scurrying over to a clothes rack and holding a random garment – black, like everything else in Hot Topic – against her. "What do you think? Yamanaka _Emo._"

Gaara snorted, pulling it from her and hanging it back up. "I don't like this store." He said shortly.

"Why not?" she purred, wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin on his chest to look up at him. "Everything you wear is black."

His mouth twisted distastefully at the pop-punk song blaring over the speakers. "This place is too mainstream."

"Mainstream?" her voice was thin with confusion. "I'm kind of mainstream, aren't I?"

"It works for you."

It was the closest thing she'd really ever get to a compliment, so she smiled, pleased.

"Besides," Kankurou said suddenly, as he'd been listening to the conversation from around the corner, where he, with Kiba had been secretly destroying a pair of flood pants with a pocket knife, "these are mainstream kids trying to look non-conformist. The irony would piss any real non-conformist off."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Be different; conform'." Shino countered suddenly in his non-caring way.

Kankurou shrugged, still fully unaware of the trouble he'd caused between the couple. "When it's done right, non-conformity all the way – but if you're into conformity, stick to it, because it won't work for you to be anti-establishment."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Kiba murmured, snatching the pocket knife from him, as he had been brandishing it quite clearly and the clerk was glaring at them suspiciously. "Seriously, does it really actually matter?"

All four of his companions blinked at him, although only Ino and Kankurou voiced the "What's wrong with you?" that had been running through all of their heads.

He shook his head, edging his way out of the crowded store, murmuring a "I'll be in Suncoast."

Shino sighed, waiting the moment that was expected of him to wait, before following him. Strolling up to stand beside him, where he was distractedly glaring at the back of a DVD without really reading it, he stayed quiet, waiting for him to reveal what was bothering him.

"Shino, you love me, right?" he blurted suddenly.

He blinked behind his glasses. "Yes."

"Then why don't you ever say it?"

His head tilted vaguely to the side in a silent "What?"

"I've been in California for almost two weeks straight with you – and with everyone else – and I've been listening to everyone say 'Oh, I love you' and 'No, I love you more' and I've been saying it to you – but why don't you ever fucking say it back? Do you actually love me – or-or are you in this to make _me _happy?" He paused. "Was the other night – was that you trying to get me to break up with you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why can't you fucking say it!"

People were staring now; Shino took his hand and led him from the store. He forced a now-dejected Kiba down onto a bench, then went and bought them both coffees, returning to sit with him in an almost awkward silence as they drank them.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked suddenly, voice cracking a little as he looked at the stoic boy he loved.

"No."

"Then what's wrong with me that you can't say you love me?"

"Nothing."

"Shino!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kiba." He said softly.

The response seemed to raise his hopes a little. "Tell me what I can do to make you love me. Honestly – I want you to love me." He wrapped his arm around him; if a lid hadn't been on the coffee cup, it would have sloshed out.

Shino sat unmoving in the embrace, clutching the searing Styrofoam cup like a lifeline. "Do you really love me?" he asked softly.

"More than anything." Kiba answered eagerly. "More than Akamaru!"

He smiled sadly at that. "I'm sorry, Kiba – no one's ever really loved me before. I never know how to deal with you."

The dog-lover frowned. "That can't be right – your family loves you, right?"

"Well, of course – they do. But," he tensed slightly, realizing that was the most he'd ever really spoken, "but they don't count. You were my first friend, you know – you and Hinata." His shoulder lifted in a shrug against his lover's hand. "And that first time you said you loved me, I didn't even know what to do."

Kiba pressed his lips to his jaw. "Come on, Shino. I don't think I've ever been more obvious about anything in my life. I've loved you forever."

He hesitated, shifted.

"What?" he pressed gently, eyes soft but insistent.

"I've loved you forever too."

0

Random A/N: Where did Shikamaru and Temari go:looks around: Come to think of it, where the hell has Chouji been these last few chapters?

0

"He said _what_?" Green eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears, as she held the former 'evidence to their love' in her palms.

"I wouldn't make it up." Hinata said quietly.

Neji resisted the laughter that was building in his throat; Naruto hadn't even tried – he was lying on his back on the couch, chortling. "That has _teme _written all over it."

Hinata smiled at him. He hadn't referred to Sasuke as 'teme' since this whole thing started. That could only mean it was getting better, right? That made something click in her brain. "Oh, Naruto-kun – he sent a message for you too."

His face turned suddenly seriously, blue eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Nothing like that, I hope," he said softly.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't really understand – he said you would though."

He turned his inquisitive gaze to her face. "What did he say?"

"That it wasn't a lie."

He smiled, closing his eyes, head turned toward the ceiling again. "Thanks, Hinata. I'm glad you didn't forget to tell me that."

Her brow furrowed in her thorough confusion, and she glanced at her cousin, who just shrugged and said, "Are you going to elaborate?"

"Nope." Naruto sang happily.

"Okay, then." He smiled down at Hinata, teasingly saying, "Hey – he didn't send a message for me, huh?"

She smiled back. "Just that he is in _no way _afraid of you."

0

Additional A/N: Fun little filler chapters and subplots – hooray!


	23. But I Think That You Should Swear

Note from the Author: Yeah … so … you know how Tsunade and Jiraiya made brief appearance in Ch. 15? Well, I took Tsunade out of that scene – because I wanted her, as well as Shizune, in the hospital. So yeah … if you want to go reread that chapter, knock yourselves out – the content is the same, and it's still a filler. -.-

My space bar squeaks.

**Book-manga-freak: **Sasuke is Drama _Queen _extraordinaire.

… _but I think that you should swear …_

"Good morning, Sasuke." A blonde woman smiled up at him, gesturing for him to take the seat across from him.

As soon as he sat down, he said, "You have huge boobs."

She looked down at her _ample _chest and then looked to him again. "Thank you for pointing that out, I wasn't aware."

He twitched slightly. _I like her already. _"Who are you to me exactly?"

"Your doctor."

_Okay – maybe I don't like her as much as I thought. _"I don't like doctors."

She sighed, as if she'd heard it all before, and flipped through his file. "I see you've been giving a couple of the counselors a hard time."

"They're condescending."

"All counselors are condescending" was the immediate reply – again, like it was an automatic response to a phrase she'd heard a thousand times.

"Who are you?"

"Your doc-"

"No, I mean, _who _are you – not _what _are you. What am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh." She beamed at him. "I'm Tsunade."

0

Hinata's cell vibrated insistently in her pocket and she hurried to fish it out and answer it. "Hello?"

The group stopped in their journey to cross the sandy beach to wait for her – or listen to her conversation – or maybe both.

"She seems nice." She said suddenly, a slight smile crossing her face as she continued to trudge toward the water with the rest of the group. "No – I'd like to meet her if she's there next time I come."

Naruto was listening intently – Neji was walking beside her, so the only person she could be on the phone with right now was Sasuke. He hadn't spoken to him himself since the incident had occurred, nor had he responded to any of the 'messages' that he'd sent with Hinata. He missed him.

Then the phone was being thrust under his nose. "Sasuke-kun wants to talk to you."

At Hinata's declaration – the entire group froze for good.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to radiate calm, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi." Sasuke's voice was soft, almost unsure.

"Hi." Naruto knew he sounded scared, but right now, he couldn't do anything about that.

There was a hesitance in both of them – and all thirteen people standing around him were holding their breaths. Then Sasuke's voice came in a whisper: "I miss you."

Naruto swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _Say it, for Christ's sake! _He screamed at himself. _Tell him you fucking miss him too!_

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke's words were choked now, like he was holding back tears – he had taken the silence as a disagreement. "I know I keep fucking up."

"Sasuke," the word was said softly, so softly the boy on the other end didn't hear it.

"I wish I knew how to be normal." He continued. "Maybe I wouldn't keep hurting you – and maybe you wouldn't hate me."

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was more forceful this time, then gently, "Sasuke, I don't hate you." Suddenly noticing the twenty-six eyes watching him, he laid the receiver across his shoulder and yelled a "Do you _mind_?" at the group.

0

Sasuke sniffled, trying to compose himself, curled up in a chair he'd drawn up to the payphones they were allowed to use to make personal calls. He never lost his cool – except when he was talking to Naruto.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to call him in the first place – he had known that the moment he heard his voice, he was going to break down. But somehow, Tsunade had put some hope in him – or maybe some doubt in his own infallibility.

"_So you're in here because you got your heart broken, huh?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You guess." It wasn't a question – Tsunade knew better than to directly contradict what a defiant adolescent said._

"_It's complicated."_

"_Tell me about it."_

_There was a long silence, before he finally said, "Well – first and foremost, I'm gay."_

"_Got it."_

_He seemed to falter there, as if he hadn't expected her to be so accepting about it. Maybe she could just tell. _

"_And I was in love with this boy."_

"_Name?"_

"_Naruto."_

"_Pretty. Did he love you?"_

_He curled up, arms clasped around his legs. "I think he still loves me."_

"_Do you love him?"_

_A silence, then softly, "With everything in me."_

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" One of the counselors – he thought her name was Shizune – smiled kindly at him from where she sat in quiet regard of the group of troubled teens.

He managed to nod. He sort of liked her. She radiated compassion – and she never spoke as if what one had done to wind up in the ward was stupid.

"_So what happened between you and Naruto-kun?" _

"_Just … I'm an idiot."_

"_Did you cheat on him?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_You can't kind of cheat on someone."_

"_Okay – I fucking did!" he shouted, just to shut her up for a moment. "It was with my goddamn brother!"_

"_I see."_

"_Yes, 'you see.'" He rolled his eyes. "Is that all you people can ever say?"_

"_Would you like me to say 'That was really fucking stupid'?"_

_He was taken aback by the vulgarity, but scowled quickly to cover it up. "If it's not quite so fake."_

"_Fine. So Sasuke loves Naruto. Naruto loves Sasuke. Sasuke also loves his brother."_

"_I didn't love him."_

"_Alright. Sasuke enjoys having sex with his brother. Same difference. Naruto finds out?"_

"_Yeah. Well. We sorted all that out, but – I don't know. I'm just not cut out for relationships, I guess."_

"_Maybe you should see if Naruto agrees."_

The other line had gone mostly quiet, Naruto's muffled voice coming through angrily. Finally, "Sasuke?"

"I'm here." He settled his forehead into his hand, elbow resting against his knee.

"Will you do something for me, Sasuke?"

"Anything." He blurted through tears. "I'll do fucking anything."

He could practically hear the smile in Naruto's voice. "Tell me what you've done today."

A moment of confused silence. "What?"

"I want to know everything you did today," he repeated softly. "I want to know every emotion you felt – every person you've talked to, every single damn time you smiled or cried. Tell me all about your day."

Sasuke's lips twitched upward as his mouth began to form words. Soon, he found himself talking more than he ever had, telling Naruto everything – _everything – _wanting him to – if not love – at least understand him.

0

Neji laid his book down, looking up from where he lay with his head on a sun-bathing Hinata's stomach. "Took you long enough. You probably used all of Hinata-sama's minutes."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, shrugging and laying her phone next to her. "Sorry about that, Hinata."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." She smiled after slapping her cousin lightly. "How did it go?"

He sighed, dropping onto the blanket beside them. "Well – he sounded a lot better by the time I hung up." He frowned suddenly. "No 'I love you' though."

"Just give that time, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. "He's always had trouble with those words, even though I know he _does _love you."

"What did you talk about for almost two hours?" Neji asked, knowing it was time to change the subject as the standard depression settled over the blonde boy's face.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not going to believe this – but I did very little talking."

0

Tsunade's shoes clicked on the tile of the ward floor. Her shoulders drooped slightly, and if she hadn't looked so worn out, one of the more rebellious patients might have made a joke about the weight of her breasts being too much for her to handle.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune smiled at her as she stood to greet her, files folded against her chest.

"How's Sasuke been today?" she asked, not bothering to stifle her yawn. She'd just spent four hours reading and signing paperwork in her office, as well as going over the files of outpatients.

"Oh, he's improved immensely!" Shizune replied ecstatically. "Earlier – he was talking on the phone – I don't know who he was talking to, but he was on the phone for a good hour and a half. I know their limit is thirty minutes, but he looked so happy – I could bear to tell him to hang up."

Tsunade's expression shifted into one of vague pride. "Good for him." She continued down the hall, the counselor scurrying after him. "How's he been the rest of the night?"

"I've never seen him better." She answered. "As you know, he hasn't been sleeping very soundly – having nightmares, waking up screaming, or just tossing and turning – but tonight he fell asleep immediately, and with a smile on his face, no less!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what you said to him, but it really had a great effect on him."

"It wasn't me!" Tsunade chuckled wearily. "It was Naruto."

0

Additional A/N: So – yeah, it seems like things are looking up for Naru and Sasu, huh? -.- Keep in mind, loves, that I adore pissing people off.


	24. Or Something Of The Sort

Note from the Author: _More random subplots! _This story is like a bunch of fucking one-shots, I swear. But I'm also trying to appease my reviewers who want more of this or that pairing.

_I officially take story requests!_

**Ly Mizukage: **_New reviewer! _:gives you cookies: I shall update again before the day is out. I suppose I do have a bit of a cruel streak. It's been there all my life. And I apologize for stealing two hours of your life. -.- I'd be very upset if someone took two hours of my life without my permission. _Anyway, _I'm glad you're enjoying the story – at least I think you are; I'm really getting mixed vibes – and I hope you don't give up on it in all the drama that's to come!

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **o.O I wrote three or four chapters last night and this morning. So I had to go look up which one you were talking about. Haha. Anyway, I'm glad you liked my little ShinoKiba fluffiness even though you don't like the pairing. And I actually used to talk to my doctor the way Sasuke talks to his … because I was a wild child. Oh – and I can now type your name without having to look at a reference for the spelling. :is proud:

**DemonRogue: **:blushes: I love when people tell me that I write my favorite pairing well. :hugs:

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **-.- At this rate, the story's going to be finished by the end of the week!

_... or something of the sort._

"Tell me, Sasuke." Tsunade sat opposite the boy, who was lounging comfortably in the couch in her office. "Tell me, exactly what do you consider to be the defining moment of your life – the one that really fucked you up."

Sasuke smirked at her word choice. She had taken to cursing in his presence because he was often much more comfortable that way. "When my parents died." He said simply, studying his fingernails, which he, at some point or another during his little visit to the hospital, had chewed agitatedly to the quick. "If they were still alive, Itachi wouldn't have ever thought to have sex with me, you know?" he chuckled suddenly. "I just remembered – back when I was ten or so, he was dating this guy – Jesus, I'm _living _with his ex-boyfriend."

"What's his name?"

"Orochimaru."

She stiffened visibly. "Orochimaru?"

"Yeah." Sensing her unease, he sat up. "What – do you know him?"

She sighed wearily. "Yes. We went to school together."

His brow furrowed. _Tsunade looks young, but she has to be in her fifties – Orochimaru's not really that old, is he?_ "Are you sure it's the same guy?"

"Positive." She murmured, then leaned forward, clasping her hands. "Sasuke, he's bad news."

He snorted. "You think I don't know that."

"If you knew just how bad this man is, you wouldn't speak of him so lightly." Her tone was serious enough that he actually began to listen to her. "Orochimaru has used people – _killed _people. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

His eyebrow lifted. "I thought he only stole and sold car parts."

Her shoulders sagged, head drooping. "That means you're already a part of his gang."

"Yeah." He lifted a shoulder in an indifferent shrug. "But it's only because he's the landlord of my apartment – if I didn't live there, I'd have to go back to Itachi."

"What about Naruto? Or any of the friends you talk about so much?" _So much _was an exaggeration – but when he did speak, their names were on his tongue.

"I can't impose on them." He murmured. "Orochimaru doesn't care about me, but that's what makes living there cool. I can do what I damn well please."

"Until he needs you to do something for him." She snapped, her voice harsher than she had meant it to be. "Sasuke, listen to me – you need to get out of there. I can help you find someplace else to go. I have a friend – he lives in Iowa; you can go there if you want."

"Look," his dark eyes were hard. "There are two places in this world I would consider living: with the Sound, or home."

"But _why _are you limiting your life to those choices, Sasuke?" she asked, desperate for him to change his mind.

There was a long silence – the clock ticking loudly on her desk, echoing through the office. Funny – Sasuke'd never noticed it made audible sound before. "I can't go anywhere else," he murmured, "because I make everyone miserable anyway."

0

This would be their group's third day going to the beach.

It wasn't that they were running out of things to do – they were just getting too lazy to _do _anything. The heat and good weather, combined with the fact that they were on vacation, had lulled them into a sort of lazy contentment, and they were enjoying every second of it they could before they had to go home.

"Think Orochimaru would let me move in for good?" Temari murmured sleepily, lathered in sunscreen and stretched out on her towel.

Shikamaru scowled. "Dating you would be troublesome if you moved out here. I'd never see you."

She lifted her sunglasses, eyebrow quirked. "Would you even bother to stay in a relationship with me?"

"Of course. You're the only one who's ever let me sleep in late." He pointed his head toward Ino, who was splashing around in the water with Sakura. "Dated that one for a while – woke me up at eight every morning."

"You poor baby," Temari mocked.

He chose to ignore the sarcasm and said, "You're damn right I'm a poor baby – that girl's a psycho. I feel bad for Gaara."

"I get up early anyway."

They both jumped, not having realized the quiet redhead had been standing behind them the entire conversation.

"Why aren't you swimming, Gaara?" Temari smoothly avoided the confrontation that would have ensued – in other words, her little brother glaring at her boyfriend until he peed his pants or started crying; sadly, it had happened before – with a carefully-placed question.

"I don't swim."

"Yes, you do." Kankurou trekked back across the hot sand, having successfully destroyed a five-year-old's castle. "Remember back in Suna when we had that pool?"

Temari laughed. "Yeah, Gaara – you couldn't wait to swim. You even had those cute little water wings."

"Mention that to Ino, and I kill you both." The glare was deadly and sober enough that they both believed he'd hold true to that.

Shikamaru smirked, having already found the loophole, and pulled himself lazily to his feet.

He was standing upright just as Gaara grabbed his ponytail. "_You _say anything to her and I'll castrate you."

"Gaara!" Temari cried, outraged. Shikamaru was thankful that she had just saved him until she went on, "Why would you punish me too? It's not like I did anything! At least wait until we break up."

The redhead dropped the unsuspecting and somewhat shocked genius back onto his towel. "Until?" he asked, voice holding more – what was it? – _caring _than usual.

Temari blinked confused teal eyes at him, not having fully registered the impact of what she'd just said. "Until what?"

"Until we break up." He was honestly wounded – he didn't think he'd ever taken any words to heart as much as he had those. "Are you expecting that?"

She was replaying her words in her head, silent, giving Kankurou and Gaara enough time to leave the scene. "Oh, Shika!" she cooed, using the loving little nickname she'd decided for him, as she snuggled up against him. "I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke." She frowned. "You've never really cared about things like that before."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head lightly, and toppled backwards, bringing her with him, his head cushioned in the sand. "Guess that means I love you, huh?"

She lifted her head, blinked at him, mouth parted in the slightest way, and then she smiled. "I guess so."

0

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata murmured sleepily from under her umbrella. When she never received an answer, she opened her eyes with a yawn, dragging herself into a sitting position. "Neji-nii-san?"

Fully awake now, she found herself alone on the blanket, the entire group of her friends had somehow managed to vanish. She curled into a meek ball, resting her chin on her knees. _They wouldn't have left without me, right? _

"Hey, Hinata, you've been out for a while."

She looked up quickly and smiled. She'd never been so happy to see anyone. "Naruto-kun! Where is everybody?"

He flopped down next to her, drawing a leg up and letting his arm rest on it. "Here and there." He murmured. "Chouji wanted ice cream, so he dragged Shikamaru and Ino off with him – which, of course, meant that Gaara and Temari followed. Kankurou, Kiba, and Shino are torturing small children – or Kiba and Kankurou are, and Shino's just kind of _there _– you know, like he always is. I think Lee, TenTen, and Sakura-chan left altogether and went shopping."

"Again?"

"_Again._" He sighed, shaking his head.

She hugged her legs closer. "But where's Neji-nii-san?"

"Hm." Naruto looked around vaguely, squinting against the sun. "Couldn't tell ya. It's kinda weird – he never leaves you by yourself for long. Maybe he went to the bathroom?" He climbed to his feet. "I'll go check for you, okay?"

She nodded, quietly upset. He was right – Neji almost never left her by herself; it was mostly because he still not-so-secretly thought that Kiba posed a threat to him. She smiled softly at the thought and chewed at her lip nervously, waiting for Naruto to come back – hopefully – with her cousin.

Twenty minutes passed. _The bathrooms can't be so big that it takes this long to check them, right? _

It was ten more minutes before the blonde boy came running back, exasperation written all over his face. "Sorry, Hinata. I ran into Kimimarou."

Her brow furrowed. "The boy you shared a room with?"

"Yeah." He shuddered. "The guy never talks, but he sure has a ton of energy."

"What do you – oh." She blushed. "Oh, dear."

"God – it took so freaking long to get away from him."

_Why is everyone gay? _

"Anyway, Neji wasn't in there – so I couldn't tell you what happened to him – but I'll keep you company until he gets back if you want?"

"Sure." She wished she could have forced more enthusiasm into her voice, but really – she was beginning to worry.

Sensing her mood, he sat gingerly beside her, scooping sand into a pile.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

"It's the makings of a sand castle."

She crawled toward him curiously. "You have no water – you don't even have a pail to pack it in."

He grinned at her, glad he'd found a way to distract her. "Just watch – I'm an expert."

They sat in silence for a while – Naruto's brow furrowed as he concentrated on his creation, which, surprisingly, was building into the form of a building; Hinata watching with subdued interest. Suddenly, she said, "Naruto-kun, do you think that Sasuke-kun is going to come back with us?"

And just like that, the castle collapsed.

"Oh, sorry!" she cried, frantically trying to fix it, even though she knew she couldn't.

"It's okay." He smiled, brushing his hand across the lump that had been the miniature palace, spreading the sand out. "Maybe it's a sign," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata hopped to her feet, running into his arms. "Where've you been? I was really worried."

The boy looked a little more than frazzled, and his eye twitched vaguely. "Kidoumaru thought it would be fun to sic every spider in a one hundred-mile radius on me. I don't know how he fucking talks to those things."

"It must be attack of the Sound today." Naruto chortled. "Kimimarou tried to rape me in the bathroom."

Hinata buried her face against her cousin's chest, then something clicked in her mind. "None of them bit you, did they?" she asked, lifting his arms and peering at his neck.

"No – but it was a hassle getting away from him." He laid a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry – I should have just come back."

"It's fine." She smiled up at him.

"Hinata, come here." Naruto said suddenly. He had resumed his mission to build the perfect castle. "I want to show you how to do this."

"Alright." She knelt on the blanket beside him.

"Hey, Naruto." Neji settled down behind her, pulling her into his lap. "Talked to Sasuke lately?"

He shook his head. "Not since that first time. Why?"

Neji shrugged. "No reason – except that most of us want to head home soon. And we want to know if he's coming back with us."

Why did the castle keep disintegrating in his fingers? "I don't know." He said softly. "I'll stay here, maybe, and you guys can all go home."

Hinata tilted her head up, white eyes shining with something that said, _Say it._

Neji did: "We'll stay too, then."

Naruto stared at him, surprised, then smiled. "Thanks."

0

Additional A/N: Woo. Yeah. NejiHina love. And I'm in love with the Sound nins all of a sudden – so yeah … I want to put them in the story a little more. Next chapter: some OrochiKabu fluff, and Sakon/Ukon-Kiba-molestation fest!


	25. Show Me You're Trying

Note from the Author: So yesterday was Zabuza's birthday. If he was in this story – and Haku too – I would totally freaking give him some love. But alas, he's not. So he just gets an A/N "Happy Birthday."

**Book-manga-freak: **o.O :suddenly wish I had sand armor: You're one of my tougher critics, so I really like it when you say that you like my story. And – don't tell anyone – I'm secretly an Orochimaru fangirl. I think he's the sex – you know, besides Neji and Kiba, who are _the _sex.

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Fillers are love – and I think I was making an attempt at foreshadowing, but – you know – running on four hours of sleep, the brain doesn't work at its maximum capacity.

**DemonRogue: **Tsunade is my hero:waves Tsunade flag: Jesus – I sound like TenTen. -.- Someone shoot me.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I like it. It's challenging and that makes me happy. I sit here and sound it out in my head. Haha. Yes, perhaps Sasuke will wise up (Let's just leave this at a "Let's not get our hopes up.").

**BankotsusChick: **I think I'm just trying to get it done now – I know exactly how I want to end it, but I have to have at least six more chapters in this story. I know how the last two are going to go, and I'm just kind of winging the chapters before that.

_Show me you're trying._

Tsunade's eyebrow shot up at the boy who walked into her office. "I'm sorry, hun – I'm not your doctor." She said kindly, figuring he was one of the patients that had lost most of their grip on reality. "Why don't you just go back to the community room and watch a movie, hm?"

"_I'm not a patient!_" the blonde boy shrieked at her, flailing his arms indignantly. "Do I _look _crazy to you?"

She was unfazed. "Right now? Yes, you do."

He immediately calmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, Mr. I'm-not-a-patient – what can I do for you?"

Remembering why he was here, he plopped into the chair opposite her desk. "I want you to tell me how my boyfriend's been doing – and keep in mind, he doesn't know I'm here."

She blinked at him. "Who are you exactly?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned, as if his name actually meant something.

Which, of course, to her, it did, and she smiled at him. "Your infamy precedes you." At his cocked eyebrow, she went on, "Sasuke talks about you."

"What does he say?"

"Patient-doctor confidentiality."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Well, if I had had any doubts about whether or not it was you, I don't anymore." She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're just like he describes you."

"You can't say that and then expect me to be happy with you not telling me anything else!"

"Let's just say that he adores you and leave it at that, hm?" she shuffled the papers around on her desk, stacking them up - paperwork completely one pile, paperwork that hadn't been touched yet in the other. "Now what exactly does Uzumaki-san want to know?"

0

Kiba yawned contentedly, stretched out fully, his bare torso comfortable against the warm sand. Laying his cheek on his sun-darkened hands, he smiled fondly at Shino, who had fallen asleep beside him. _I wonder if he put sunscreen on_, he thought vaguely, noting the faint strip of pink across the bridge of his nose.

"Kiba-_kun_!" a voice sang suddenly, dragging him into an embrace.

"_Oh, God – no!_" he yelled, thrashing against the grip. "Ukon – let me go! Ukon! Are you – _Ukon_! Get your hand away from there!"

Somehow Shino had managed to sleep through the exchange until that point, but he shot up suddenly, pulling his now-traumatized boyfriend from the grasp.

Kiba squeaked, jumping to hide behind him. "You guys are a couple of _freaks_!"

"Don't lump me into a category with him." Sakon sighed, voice full to brimming of boredom.

Ukon snorted indignantly. "I'm not a freak! It's just Kiba-kun is so cute." He continued to gush like that for a minute or so, not fully aware of his surroundings or the people he was with.

Maybe if he'd been paying attention, he would have noticed Shino's pink skin growing darker every moment. Kiba thought to step back before the stoic boy exploded in a rarely-seen fit of rage, but he held tight to his hand, keeping him close – almost as if he thought that if he was too far away he couldn't keep this guy off him.

Kiba held his breath, clinging suddenly to his arm like he thought that maybe he could control him a bit.

But all Shino did was open his mouth and simply ask: "Why are you here?"

"It's the beach!" Ukon cried, spreading his arms as if to encompass it in the most flamboyant of ways. "It's a public place, you know – we're allowed to be here."

"You're all here."

"What?"

"All five of those who accommodated members of our group are at the beach today – why is that?"

"We were given direct orders to go nowhere near the building." Sakon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Which means Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto are probably going at it."

Kiba blinked, moving to stand beside his boyfriend. "Okay – that's just weird."

Ukon shrugged. "Like that's anything unexpected." Picking at a chipped fingernail, he continued nonchalantly, "It's nice to see Orochimaru-sama has picked someone worth his time. That Uchiha kid wasn't interested anyway."

"Hey – 'that Uchiha kid' is our friend!" Kiba snapped. "Don't talk about him so disrespectfully."

"He was quite talented at bartering." Sakon mused, drawing patterns in the dirt with bare toes.

Shino's eyebrow lifted. "Bartering?"

"You weren't supposed to say anything, Sakon!" Ukon whined.

Eyes narrowed behind dark glasses. "Bartering with who? With _what_?"

"Time to go now, Sakon!" Ukon linked arms with his twin, tossing an overly-enthusiastic wave in the direction of the Konoha kids. "See you 'round, Kiba-kun." He winked. "If you ever get sick of this stick-in-the-mud, come find me."

"Like hell I will!" Kiba yelled, flipping him the bird, then turning to the pensive boy beside him. "What do you think they were talking about?"

"Something illegal."

"Really? You think Sasuke-kun is into that kind of thing?"

"No – I think he thinks he doesn't have a choice." He turned toward the dog-lover who was watching Akamaru, who had been sleeping through most of the exchange, jump around his feet. "Maybe we should talk to Neji and Hinata about this."

Kiba blinked. "Why?"

"Because they know Sasuke best – besides Naruto." He explained simply. "And if we bring it up with Naruto, we're just asking for trouble, aren't we?"

"Yeah – Naruto needs to chill out."

A smirk almost crossed his face. "Look who's talking."

"Hey!"

0

_Progress._

Sasuke was making _progress. _

What did that mean exactly? Naruto had to wonder – because what he always thought was progress always ended it up being digression. He had to wonder if Tsunade – who hadn't known Sasuke nearly as long as he himself had – was intuitive enough to make the decision to say he was making _progress. _

He sighed, strolling slowly down the hospital hallway. He couldn't understand why they would send mentally unstable people to a place like this. The sterility of it all – the smell of antiseptic, the quiet – it would drive him mad before it would cure him.

Still – _progress. _If Sasuke made progress – if he got better – if all of this ended – they could be together again, right? All Naruto really wanted was to be Sasuke's crutch – and anything else he could be. He wanted to mean something to him.

"Naruto?"

He looked up, offered a smile. "Hey, Sasuke."

The pale boy came toward him slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." He murmured, embracing him gently – feeling as though he would break if he held him too close.

But it was as if he was begging for contact and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face in his shoulder. "I've missed you." He whispered. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I wasn't." He answered honestly, drawing away and leading him into the community room, where they both settled into chair at the table, pulling them close together. "I was scared to see you."

"Why?"

"What if I made it worse?"

Sasuke snorted. "There's only one person that could make it worse."

They left the name unspoken. "How is it here?"

"The food is awful."

"Yeah – you look thinner."

"Yeah, well – when you have to hold your nose just to get your food down, that happens." His fingers reached out, wrapped around Naruto's hand.

The blonde blinked at him, surprised. It was a simple gesture of affection – but in all the years they'd known each other – and the last seven months they were dating – they had never held hands. It wasn't a display that Sasuke had ever been really willing to offer. Now they smiled at each other – smiles full of shyness and doubt - and Naruto whispered, "Sasuke, will you come home with us?"

He tensed, mumbled. "No."

Naruto jerked as if the word was a physical blow. "Why not?"

"Because there's no place for me there anymore."

"Sasuke," he gripped his chin, turning his head to face him though his gaze remained downcast. "Sasuke, there's always a place for you there."

"What about Itachi?"

"You never have to see him again."

Dark eyes met blue.

"I promise, Sasuke."

"I made a promise too, Naruto." He replied quietly. "I promised Orochimaru."

"Sasuke, that's a promise you can break." His tone was soft, urgent. "You don't have to be a part of that. If you come home, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Naruto." Sharp. "Can we not talk about this right now? Right now, I just want to get out of here – I'll worry about the rest once I'm out."

A sigh - lips brushing gently together, like feathers, and then the touch was gone. "For now, I'll drop it. But," his voice was stern, "not for good. We're going to be talking about this again as soon as you get out."

"What if you go home before I get out?"

"I'm staying as long as I need to."

0

Additional A/N: God – this chapter took forever. -.- I decided not to do the OrochiKabu – just 'cause I didn't feel like it. And randomly, right as I was finishing it, the language of Microsoft Word somehow reverted to Spanish. It was kind of funny, but really aggravating. I'm going to go take a nap.


	26. Set The Faith

Note from the Author: o.O We're into the last five chapters.

I got sick of the lack of fluffy NaruSasu. So yeah – I added some.

**Ly Mizukage: **Wanna know a secret? I'm secretly scared to continue this story because I know I'm going to piss at least one of my readers off. Haha. So I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

**Book-manga-freak: **As soon as I met Ukon and Sakon in the series, I was like, "_Ukon is so gay!_" Haha. I loved it. So I had to write him uber-gay in this – and who better for him to torment than Kiba? Yes, Orochimaru is slightly creepy … my sister and I were actually talking today about the fact that I think he's sexy in a creepy way and she was like, "Ew – I can't get over the tongue." I believe I said something along the lines of "It could make things interesting" and she said, "What about when he spits up the sword?" And then I said that might be vaguely uncomfortable. o.O Did I just freak you out? I just freaked myself out. And thank you for the lovely compliment on my multiple pairings:hugs:

**DemonRogue: **Once again – Ukon just kicks so much crazy _ass_!

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Haha. Yeah, I gave up on trying to get us to sympathize with Sasuke – and I know you're probably just going to get more pissed at him before the story ends.

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **I'm happy I updated too.

_Set the faith ..._

"I officially have no idea what you're talking about."

Shino's sigh was nearing exasperation. "If you know something, please tell us. We want to help Sasuke too."

Hinata shrugged helplessly, shaking her head. "We don't know anything, Shino-kun. If we did, we _would_ tell you." She paused. "I bet Naruto-kun knows though – that must be why they weren't speaking when we first got here."

"If Naruto knows, there's no real reason for us to get involved, Shino." Kiba commented, already bored considering the would-be entertainment of the ensuing drama seemed to be disappearing fast. "Let's just forget about it – I mean, if it was really important, Naruto would have mentioned it to _someone_."

"Not necessarily," Neji said quietly. When three questioning gazes settled on his face, he continued, "Naruto will do anything to protect Sasuke. If what he's doing is illegal – whatever it is – he won't tell anyone, in fear of his well-being."

"But couldn't it be dangerous for him to continue?" Hinata countered in her non-confrontational way. "Shouldn't Naruto-kun tell someone in case Sasuke-kun is in danger?"

"Maybe it isn't as big a deal as we think." Shino suggested. "Maybe we're overreacting or misunderstanding."

"That's probably it." Kiba clapped his hands, as if closing a book. "We're overreacting." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, already in the process of dragging him away. "Come on – I'm hungry."

He was quiet for a moment, letting himself be pulled along. Then the Hyuugas heard him say, "Why am I required for your meals?"

Hinata looked up at her older cousin. "Should we talk to Naruto-kun?"

"No. You should talk to Sasuke."

"Why me?" she asked, surprised.

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Good point." She murmured out, heaving a sigh.

He smiled softly, kissed the top of her head. "He'll tell you right off, you know."

She blushed. "Think so?"

"Know so. He thinks he's all moody and mysterious – but he's really easy to read." Neji ran his fingers through his hair. "He trusts you more than anyone."

"I think that's odd." She said quietly.

His eyebrow lifted. "Why?"

"Because no one's ever trusted me before."

"What about me?" Indignation only barely made itself known in his voice.

She smiled fondly up at him, standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his jaw. "You don't count."

0

Sakura smiled brightly, running down the hall and throwing herself into – _at _– Sasuke's arms – chest – happily squealing, "Sasuke-kun! You look so much better."

He grunted, pushing her off. "Better than what?"

"Than before, when you were in the hospital."

"I'm still in the hospital, Sakura. And how did you get in here? I specifically asked Hinata _not _to put you on the list."

Her smile didn't fade. "I just asked them politely."

He sighed. That translated as she threw a fit and they let her in just to shut her up. "What do you want?" he murmured gloomily, turning his back on her and moving into the community lounge. _I only get one visitor a day – since she's here, Naruto won't be able to get in. _

"I just came to see my favorite boy in the whole world." She beamed at him, settling into a chair beside him.

"What about Lee?"

This time, her glee faltered, if momentarily. "Lee-san doesn't count – he's my boyfriend."

"So he should be your favorite boy."

"No, he shouldn't."

"I'm not arguing with you, Sakura – I'm just saying you sound like you'd cheat on him."

If it had been anyone else saying this to her, she would have been angry. But it was her precious Sasuke-_kun_, so she was for some reason alright with it. "I wouldn't cheat on Lee-san, except," she blushed slightly, "maybe with you, Sasuke-kun."

That, for some reason, enraged him. "_Get out._"

She stared at him. "What?"

"Get out. Go back to the apartment. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I just came to see how you -"

"_Out._" His blood was boiling.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. "I'll go if it'll make you happy."

Once she was gone, Sasuke curled into a ball, forcing deep breaths into his lungs. He asked himself why that had made him so angry.

_Because you did the same thing to Naruto._

0

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The poor pink-haired girl was still in tears.

"What's the matter?"

She wiped at her eyes, forcing a smile. "Nothing." She offered softly. "I just came to see Sasuke-kun."

"Oh," his brow furrowed. "That means I can't see him then."

"You can go in, Uzumaki-san." The receptionist leaned forward on her desk, having heard the exchange, and grinned. "Tsunade-sama has made a special allowance for you, since you seem to be helping him improve."

Naruto blinked confusedly at him. "Alright, then. Thanks." He tossed his hand quickly in a wave at his best friend. "See you tonight, Sakura-chan – we're all going out for dinner, since you're going home tomorrow."

She was saying "Goodbye" and questioning the "you're" as the door locked behind him.

0

Sasuke pulled his blankets up over his head. Normally, the patients weren't allowed to sleep during daylight hours, but he had feigned illness, and they had made an exception, letting him hide away in the cool, dark room.

The door opened, and he ignored it, figuring it was a counselor checking to make sure he was alright. He thought his suspicion was correct when it clicked shut again.

Of course, he was immediately proven wrong when a weight settled onto the bed beside him, fingers gently pushing his hair from his face. "I know you're awake, teme." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke was so relieved to hear his voice that he didn't question his presence or retort to the nickname, turning over and burying his face into the blonde boy's stomach, wrapping his arms around him.

"What're you doing hiding in here in the dark?" The words spoken vibrated through his head.

"I don't want anyone to look at me right now" came his muffled reply from the confines of Naruto's t-shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ashamed of myself."

"That's a first." Naruto teased gently.

Sasuke didn't even have the heart to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispered instead.

The blonde head shook. "For what?"

"For everything."

"Don't apologize for everything." Fingers raked affectionately across the Uchiha's scalp. "If you apologize for everything, that means that everything that happened shouldn't have."

"But that's true."

"No, it's not." His tone was sharp. Then gently: "Not everything that happened was wrong, Sasuke – a lot of it I'd give anything to relive."

Dark eyes searched for a face through the darkness, and fingers brushed across the skin at the corner of Naruto's eye. "Will you stay here with me, Naruto?" he asked.

"For a few hours," he murmured, misunderstanding the question.

"No," Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position, kneeling beside the other boy. "I mean – will you stay with me here – in California?"

The adoring smile that had adorned Naruto's face faded, his brow furrowing. "Sasuke, you're coming home with us."

"I can't."

"Sasuke." _Pleading. _

Sasuke wanted to kill himself for putting that tone in his voice – he hated that desperately in-need sound. "Naruto," his forehead fell against the other boy's shoulder, "please don't make this harder than it has to be."

He held him close and, through a sob, choked out, "I don't want to say good-bye."

Pale hands gripped cloth tightly, and Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut. "Then don't. Stay here with me."

"I can't."

Tears were soaking through the shoulder of his hospital-issue shirt. "Why not?"

"Iruka."

_Damn. _He'd forgotten that Naruto had someone waiting at home for him. "He'll understand."

"Sasuke, I'm not staying here." Naruto pulled away then, his hands settled on Sasuke's hips, his blues eyes on one of those hands to hide his wet face. "I can't live like you live."

And the hearts inside both boys broke – because they realized just how different they were.

0

Additional A/N: Oh, God – short chapter:hides eyes: Has anyone figured out I'm anti-Sakura yet? And did anyone else notice that Sasuke has become more and more out of character as the story went on. -.- I've failed as a writer.


	27. So They Will Find It

Note from the Author: My job makes me hate people. I am so taking it out on Sasuke.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Oh, no – tears now:frets: Don't cry:starts crying too:

**Book-manga-freak: **I torture characters, yes. I am awful and evil and awesome. Yes – the tongue comment freaked me out too. o.O _Happy ending! _Just because I promised Lotus Aia a happy ending … even though I don't think she's actually reading this anymore. -.-

**Endless Snow: **… Oro-bastard. o.O I loved that.

**BankotsusChick: **_Don't make me blush! _

… _so they will find it._

"Shizune."

The addressed girl looked up. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Is Naruto here?"

"Yes, he's in Sasuke-kun's room with him."

"Hm," Tsunade sent a thoughtful glance toward the room. "Don't disturb them – but when they come out, tell Naruto I want to speak with him."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

0

"Naruto-kun's been at the hospital a long time," Hinata said quietly, pushing the disconnect button of her phone after calling him for the fourth time. "Do you think he got into an accident or something?"

"You worry too much." Her cousin muttered, stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes.

She threw a pillow at him – she was always much more comfortable – more open - around Neji. "And you're lazy."

"I'm on vacation."

"Neji-nii-san." Her tone was pitched into a near-whine. "We need to go see Sasuke-kun."

"But he can only have one visitor, right?"

"But I don't want to go alone."

"Why not?"

A pause. "Moral support?"

Sigh.

Her chin settled on his shoulder, round eyes fixed hopefully on his face. "Please, Neji-nii-san?" she asked in that soft way that he could never resist.

Groaning, he pulled her down onto the sofa with him, capturing her mouth in a kiss. "I hate it when you do that," he muttered against her lips.

She just smiled and kissed him again.

0

"Sasuke?" The name was murmured through the darkness, a breath across his cheekbone.

He rolled over, snuggled deep into the pair of accepting arms. "Hm?"

"You love me, right?"

"I love you – right. Why do you ask?"

Lips nestled into his hair. "Just wanted to make sure."

0

"Hi. I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata leaned lightly on the receptionist's desk.

"Sure. I think Uzumaki-san is still here."

The Hyuugas exchanged a look, but she smiled at the secretary. "Thank you."

"Do you think they're at each other's throats?" Neji asked as they waited for the automatic lock on the door to click open to let them through.

"No." Hinata's voice was soft. "I think Naruto-kun is being gentle – or trying to be."

0

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Tsunade blinked up at the blonde boy standing on the other side of her desk. His hair was mussed, eyes bloodshot as if he had been recently crying, clothes wrinkled. "Yes." She slowly stacked up the papers on her desk, listening to the edges of them click in unison against the wood. "I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke, but first, I want to ask you if you're alright? You look awful."

He forced a grin she didn't believe. "I couldn't be better – honestly."

She sighed, nodding thoughtfully. _It's not like he's one of my patients anyway. _"Please sit down." When he complied, she continued, "I wanted to tell you, since you and that shy girl – Hyuuga? Yes, Hinata, that's right; thank you - are the only ones that come to see Sasuke, that I plan on releasing him tomorrow. I wondered if you have any plans on how you'll accommodate him."

His eyes were averted. _That means I go home tomorrow. _Slowly, his head shook. "I won't be accommodating him. He's staying here in California – I'm going back to Konoha."

"Why aren't you taking him with you?" she couldn't quite force the anger out of her voice.

"Because he doesn't want me to," he whispered.

She immediately regretted her harsh tone, especially compared to the heartbroken rasp of his. "I'll talk to him."

"You can't change his mind." He grumbled indignantly. "The bastard's stubborn as hell."

"Well – I'm a doctor." She smiled kindly. "And we're pretty stubborn too."

0

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata put on her best smile for the sulking boy.

She was rewarded with a gloomy "Hi."

"How've you been?" Neji asked nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

"Better." He mumbled out. "Worse." He shrugged in a non-committal way.

"Any news on when you get to go home?" Hinata settled down beside him on his bed.

"Tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Yeah." The lack of enthusiasm wasn't exactly surprising, considering who the boy was.

"So have you decided what you're doing once you leave?"

Hinata's head drooped. _Leave it to Neji-nii-san to get straight to the point._

"I'm going home."

She smiled brightly in surprise. "That's good."

He sighed impatiently. "I'm not going back to Konoha, Hinata."

"But, you said-"

"Home for me is different than home for you."

"You're an idiot, Uchiha." Neji stated bluntly.

"Thanks for sharing – have any other opinions I don't care about?"

"_Stop it_!" Hinata cried suddenly, holding her hands up between them.

Startled by the outburst, both mouths closed, and they swallowed their next words.

"This isn't the time for you two to have a Who-has-more-testosterone contest!" she said, glaring more at Neji than at Sasuke as if to say _You know better._

Sasuke scoffed. "Like it matters. I won't see the bastard again after tomorrow."

Neji spun back to retort but, catching the expression on his cousin's face, bit his tongue.

"Sasuke-kun, why aren't you coming back to Konoha?" Her voice still lined with tension. "What's here that you need to stay so badly for?"

"My life."

"What about school?" Neji asked, suddenly collected and . "Dropping out, I suppose?"

Sasuke snorted. "No. I'll be studying with the Sound."

Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion. "The Sound?"

He mentally slapped himself. "It's what the people in my building call the group." He explained quickly.

He wasn't fast enough – Neji's mind was already wheeling. "The Sound. I've heard of them. It was all over the news last year – they set a record for the number of cars stolen in the period of twelve hours."

His cousin stared up at him, shocked. "What?" she spun on the Uchiha, anger returning tenfold to her gaze and her tone. "A _gang_? You're living with a gang?"

His eyes downcast, he quietly said, "Yeah – it's a gang." Looking up, his eyes trained directly on his friend's. "A gang I'm a part of, Hinata."

"You're more stupid than I thought." Neji's voice had a way of being completely monotone when he was disgusted.

"It's not like I have anything better going for me!" he countered.

Hinata jumped up. "You have Naruto-kun!" she hissed viciously, before stalking out of the room.

Neji sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I take it Naruto already knows all about this?"

The younger boy nodded numbly.

"What does he think?"

"He just kept saying he loved me." He choked a little on the words, hiding his eyes behind a thin hand. "He said he just wants me to be happy. God, Neji," a dark eye appeared between an index and middle finger. "He's willing to do anything to make me happy – and all I can do is be selfish."

The Hyuuga shrugged. "Yeah, well – it happens to the best of us."

"Sasuke – oh, sorry." Tsunade smiled sheepishly, seeing the other boy in the room, and paused at the sight of white eyes. "You have to be that little Hinata girl's brother."

"Cousin." Neji and Sasuke answered sharply at the same time, then blinked at each other.

Her eyebrow lifted, not really wanting to know. "Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about your decision about where you're living?" she hesitated, throwing a hinting glance at Neji.

He threw his hands up, moving toward the door. "I've done everything I can with him. He's all yours."

Sasuke glared after him. "As you can see, they're all on your side." He mumbled angrily.

She sat down beside him. "Maybe that means it's stupid?"

"Maybe. I'm not changing my mind though."

"Why are you so hell-bent on being miserable?"

"Because it's what I deserve."

"That's a fantastic attitude."

"If you don't like my view on life, why are you letting me go?"

"Because I know you know you deserve better – you _want _better."

"Sure, I _want_ better. But if you had any idea how many times I've fucked up, or life has just fucked me over, you'd understand my attitude."

She sighed, leaning back on her hands. "Life fucks everyone over. Take me for example."

"You?" his tone was laden with disbelief.

"Yeah. My little brother died in a fire when he was about your age – and my fiancé died soon after in a mugging."

"Oh, God – I'm sorry."

"Eh," she waved her hand dismissively, smiling. "See, it happens to the best of us. I bet some awful things have happened to that sweet little Hinata, even."

"She got raped a few months ago."

"See! What did I tell ya?"

"She's dating her cousin, you know."

Tsunade blinked in only vague surprise. "So _that's _why you made such a big deal about them not being siblings."

He nodded.

"Don't try to change the subject!" she said sharply.

"Tsunade – I _really _appreciate everything you've done for me – I really do – but it's my life. And I'm going to live it like I want to."

She stood up, heaving a dramatic sigh. "I'll let it go – on two conditions. Number one!" A manicured index finger pointed toward the ceiling. "I never want to see you in here again. Number two!" Middle finger followed suit. "If I ever decide to watch the news – which I try not to; it's so bloody – I never want to hear about you being arrested."

Sasuke smirked. "You got it, Tsunade-sama."

0

Additional A/N: I can't get used to the "Tsunade-sama." I keep wanting to type "Hinata-sama." o.O


	28. There's A Hope They Can't Deny It

Note from the Author: … I just saw _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ for the first time. So just be warned that this is probably somehow going to reflect that. Also, I am extremely pissed off at a friend – so that may seep in and be taken out on Sasuke … because I take all of my real life problems out on Sasuke.

**Ruruken15: **… I knew at least one of my readers was going to try to kill me if I gave it a sad ending. -.-

**Book-manga-freak: **I knew it was you that was going to try to kill me! I just _knew _it!

**BankotsusChick: **o.O I don't even know what to say to your spastic freak-out moment. Haha.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **I have nothing to say but _I'm not alone!_

**DemonRogue: **You're not alone, love. :hugs: I wrote the psych ward scenes off personal experience – I've been there too; that "Jesus – life keeps screwing me over, but it's okay, because I've done nothing to deserve better" attitude.

_There's a hope; they can't deny it._

Sasuke's bed felt strange. The sheets were cool, soft against his skin, and that didn't seem quite right.

He sighed, rolling to lay on his back, staring up at the darkened ceiling. _Must be used to the psych ward. _

He had come home that evening – Neji had picked him up, alone, since Hinata was currently in the act of not speaking to him.

He sighed heavily, flipping onto his stomach, resting his cheek against his cold hands. _What else is new? Someone's always angry at me. And I can't even be angry back – I always deserve it._

He hadn't even seen Naruto tonight. _Well, with the amount of drinking Neji said he did last night – I'm not surprised he slept the day away. _A frown tainted his lips. _I've been back here only a few hours, and I already hate it._

Naruto, as well as Neji and Hinata left in the morning in pursuit of the rest of the group. Sasuke was less than thrilled about the blonde boy leaving – but had decided begging him to stay would only break his own heart more when he declined again. Besides that, as much as he liked pressing his buttons, he didn't like Naruto angry at him and asking him to do what he knew he couldn't would _certainly _royally piss him off.

0

Naruto moaned, lifting his head from the toilet just in time to drop it back in as another wave of nausea broke loose in his stomach.

Hinata sat on the bathroom counter, just watching him get it out of his system, because there was nothing else she could do. "You can't drink away your sadness, Naruto-kun," she commented quietly, holding out a glass of ginger ale for him.

"I can try." He coughed, taking it from her and chugging it, glad to be rid of the bitter taste of vomit.

"But it's not working, is it?"

He sighed, sitting back against the bathtub and shaking his head. "I wish it was."

She smiled sadly at him, sliding to her feet to help him to his. "Come on, we'll get you to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

0

Sasuke's eyes flew open as his sob echoed through the dark room that greeted him. Feeling as if that darkness was closing in on him, he curled up, knees to elbows, burying his face into the undersides of his arms.

The night seemed more unforgiving than usual, quieter, more lonely. A cricket chirped at him from his window, mocking him. Sighing, he rolled from his bed, hugging himself, and hopped on his toes across the cold wood floor.

Stepping from his apartment, he squinted against the sudden light, feet ghosting up the stairs. Opening the door to his friends' apartment, wondering sleepily how they trusted the Sound enough to leave it unlocked, he slid in quietly, letting his eyes readjust to the darkness before creeping forward. Choosing one of the three bedrooms (he wondered how fourteen people had crammed in here) at random, he cracked a door, smiling slight to see the bare back of his sleeping blonde.

Stealing inside, he closed the door, moving forward. Lifting the blanket at the end of the bed, he crawled underneath it, up to his loves side, brushing his lips lightly over his cheekbone.

"Sa-ke?" Naruto slurred out, reaching out to touch his face. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Of course, dobe." He purred affectionately, settling his head onto the pillow, facing him. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No one," Naruto murmured, pulling him close and closing his eyes. "Not you either."

There was silence for a while, aside from the soft breaths of the lovers as they searched each other's faces in the dark. "I don't want you to go." Sasuke whispered before he could stop himself, shaking with suppressed sorrow.

And I don't want you to stay," he pushed dark hair from a porcelain face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But let's forget that for now." Lips came clumsily together through the darkness. "There's no use being sad as a goodbye." Even as he whispered the words, he could taste the salty wetness on Sasuke's cheek.

0

"Take care of yourself, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said softly, embracing him, anger forgotten in the fact that she didn't think she'd ever see him again. "Write me."

As she stepped back, Neji nodded in his direction, silent – he'd never been the type to say more than was needed. They climbed into his car, leaving Sasuke facing an unusually quiet Naruto. "I'll miss you." The blonde admitted, eyes averted. "Be happy, okay? That's all I've ever really wanted."

Sasuke kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'll always love you." He whispered at his ear, voicing shaking. "You know that, right?"

"I know that – right."

0

As soon as he'd stepped into his apartment, the tears had poured in rivers down his face and, sobbing, he went into his room, fully intent on sleeping the sadness away. What he saw just made him weep harder, shoulders quaking.

_Am I your anything?_

Beneath it, scrawled in Sharpie was the messy handwriting that was Naruto's trademark.

_**You're my everything.**_

0

Additional A/N: o.O That was a short chapter. But there really wasn't anything else I wanted to say. Yeah – that last bit. Totally FFVII's fault. Completely.

Also, the next chapter won't include any sort of NaruSasu – it's going to be a wrap-up of all my subplots with the other characters.


	29. Sing About Lust So They Can Feel It

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **I don't understand why I can't stop being _nice _to Sasuke. -.- Especially when I've made him a total asshole in this story.

**Sasukelover911: **Aw, you're sweet – thanks so much. :hugs:

_Sing about lust so they can feel it._

"I _definitely _like California better." Kiba muttered grumpily as he held a frantically-hyperactive Chihuahua in the tub.

Inuzuka Hana laughed. "You used to like helping out around here."

"That was before – when you let me just keep the dogs company!" he snapped. "Not since you made me bathe them. They keep looking at me like I betrayed them."

"Oh, believe me – you _did _betray them."

"Thanks, nee-chan. That really helps."

They were in Hana's veterinary clinic. Kiba often spent time there when Shino and Hinata were both working, and there was no one worthwhile to visit. Besides that, he adored his sister and spent a lot of time with her.

"Anything I can do to help?"

He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. "You got off early."

Shino shrugged, eyebrow lifted at the Chihuahua. "That's a dog?"

"Good eye, Sherlock."

"It's looks like a rat."

Hana glared playfully at him. "Stop insulting my animals – Fluffy's owner pays good money for her to be groomed and healthy."

Kiba gaped at her. "_Fluffy_? Someone was actually stupid it enough to name a Chihuahua _Fluffy_?"

She sighed. "You can go, Kiba. I'll finish washing her."

By the time she'd said it, he was alright calling a "Bye, nee-chan!" and running out the door. "Where to, Shino?" he asked as they strolled down the street.

He shrugged, hands in pockets. "Where's Akamaru?"

"At home. He got into a fight with a raccoon and lost, so he's nursing a bad leg right now."

Shino's fingers laced with his in a subtle display of affection. "Well, I was going to suggest we go to the park, but I'd feel bad going without Akamaru."

Kiba spun to stand in front of him, halting their steps.

An eyebrow lifted questioningly behind dark glasses.

Gently, he kissed him, standing there on the sidewalk, in front of the world. "I love you." He whispered, sliding his arms around him and holding him close.

"I love you too." Shino returned the embrace. "But where did that come from?"

He grinned at him. "No one else would have even thought about Akamaru's feelings."

0

Ino wasn't a person to stay in bed once she stirred. She was so full of energy all the time that she hopped up immediately to go about her day. So when she opened her eyes to Gaara's sleeping face beside her on the pillow, the fact that she didn't want to ever move surprised her. Edging closer, as not to wake him, she tucked her head against his chest, hands on his shoulders.

Without waking, his hand fell across her hip, and a sigh fluttered from his lips.

Her fingers traced his face lightly, her thoughts returning to the conversation they'd had the evening before.

"_Gaara?"_

_No vocal response, just a blue-eyed look that told her he was listening._

"_What would you do if I told you I loved you?"_

_He was quiet, but – Ino knew the difference – not ignoring her, thinking.. "I don't know. No one's ever told me that before … besides Lee. But he doesn't count."_

"_Well, let's try it." She snuggled deep into his arms. "Gaara, I love you."_

_The silence was almost unbearable as she held her breath. Finally, he said, "I love you too."_

She smiled at the memory, pressing her temple to his jaw and closing her eyes. _Staying in bed a little while longer won't be so bad._

0

"Oy."

Where Ino let her boyfriend sleep, Temari started poking hers to wake up. "It's ten o'clock already."

"Right," Shikamaru grumbled, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "It's _only _ten o'clock. I've got two more hours of sleep to get."

She crawled onto the end of his bed, up to his side to shake him. She had been up and dressed for an hour and a half and was getting tired of watching the news with Nara Shikaku. It was his _dad_, for God's sake. "Come on, Shikamaru." She whined, burying her face against his neck. "Get up, and I'll make you breakfast."

He rolled onto his back, staring sleepily up at her, his dark hair falling around his face instead of pulled back. "Morning." He murmured, smiling lightly.

She glared at him for waking up at the prospect of having to not make himself breakfast, but couldn't help smiling back. "Good morning. Come on, get up."

He did, slowly, and she threw clothes at him, pointing toward the bathroom. Before he got in the shower, he took a moment to kiss her. "What's say we go out and do something today?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, folding her fingers on the nape. "Nara Shikamaru, the laziest boy in all of Konoha, is actually suggesting we _do _something. I'm going into shock."

He shrugged, smiling groggily. "If you don't want to, we could just lay around for the day."

Her lips fit perfectly on his. "I like that idea better." She whispered.

0

Hyuuga Hanabi's voice echoed through the house as she flew down the stairs, yelling, "_They're home_!" Throwing the front door open, she ran out to greet them, hugging her sister around the middle. "Hinata-nee-chan! How was California?"

"It probably could have been better." She smiled down at her tiredly.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it – we had fun. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They went out to dinner." Hanabi frowned. "They left me all by myself! Do you know how dangerous it is to leave an eleven-year-old all by herself?"

"Yes, you could through a wild party, Hanabi-sama." Neji commented dryly, stepping up to them with suitcases in hands.

She glared at him. "No – but I could set the house on fire, or drown in the bathtub – or someone could try to rob the house!"

"You're being melodramatic, Hanabi." Hinata giggled, stepping around her and starting for the house. "I could probably do with a nap."

"I could too." Neji murmured, smirking.

She tossed him a look, but didn't protest.

0

Additional A/N: I don't _think _I forgot anyone. :puzzled: Another short one, I know. The next chapter'll be longer, I promise.


	30. Sing About Love So They Can Sing It

Note from the Author: o.O I don't even know what to say. Writing this chapter makes me emotional.

**Lotus Aia: **Let's create a We Hate Hot Topic committee. o.O Seriously. And I seriously thought you completely stopped reading this story – and then I realized … you just disappeared. And I cried.

… Okay, so I didn't – but I wanted to!

**Conafrex: **I give you cookies and a cake because you are a very, very sweet new reviewer. And I was actually a little obsessive about NejiGaa for a while. o.O But Neji and Hinata look so damn _good _together. Anyway, thank you for the lovely comments.

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: **Every time you say you don't like Sasuke, I laugh just a little bit harder. And don't cry:hugs you:

**DemonRogue: **I'm glad someone finally noticed that. I intentionally left that pairing out because there is yet another story in this series coming up and it is – dun, dun, dun – LeeSaku. So, yeah. Anyway, thank you. It's almost done now! Just _two more chapters!_

_Sing about love so they can sing it._

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Hinata pointed. "Does that car look familiar to you?"

They were sitting on her front porch; he was reading, leaning against the wrought-iron railing; she was tucked under his arm, just enjoying the day. Now he looked up from his book, eyebrow lifted. "Yeah."

"Can you place it?"

"Yeah – it looks like Uchiha's car."

"You don't think it is, do you?"

"It seems unlikely."

"Let's go check!" she said suddenly, leaning forward.

"Check?" He let his arm fall off her shoulder. "How?"

"I don't know. The license plate maybe?" The words spoken by anyone else would have seemed sarcastic – but sounded innocent from her lips.

He sighed, marking his page and standing. "Well, come on then." He stretched. "I'm sure it's not him though."

"I am too." She smiled. "But it'd be nice to check anyway."

Fingers entwined, they strolled casually down the street toward the house on the corner where the suspicious convertible was parked.

Neji blinked when they reached the end of the driveway, reading the SASU 723 that made up the digits on the plate. "Well, what do ya know." He murmured. "It _is _his car."

0

Konoha wasn't a big town. In fact, the entire population was crammed into just two subdivisions, separated by Downtown Main Street. On the west side was the middle class side, where most of the population of the city lived, including most of Naruto's group of friends. On the other side, a much smaller neighborhood, was the upper class – where the Uchihas, Hyuugas, Aburames, and the Suna kids lived.

And since Konoha was such a great place to live – with a low crime rate and a great school district – very few people ever wanted to _leave. _Of course, that caused a problem for Sasuke when he was looking for a place upon his return. There were three houses available in the entire territory – two of them being within five blocks of Naruto's house, and he didn't know if he could deal with that. So he had decided on the third house – which had, of course, with his luck, been located down the street from the Hyuuga Hiashi residence.

It had been a year.

He had never planned on coming back to Konoha. But Tayuya had made a careless mistake. The number one rule of dealings was to never mention what one was doing out loud – in case the buyer was bugged. Of course, Tayuya had a loud mouth, and of course the dealer _had _been wired.

The Sound had been raided that night. Orochimaru with Kabuto had managed to escape somehow, along with Kin and Dosu, but the rest of the residents – along with the five that had accommodated Sasuke's friends – were all taken into custody. Sasuke himself hadn't been in the building when it had happened – didn't return until the police had cleared out completely three days later, and then he gathered his things from his apartment and turned his car toward Konoha.

He didn't want to be here – didn't deserve to be near the people he cared about, because he always hurt everyone in the end. But he had nowhere else to go, and he figured, maybe, he could live here without a connection to any of them. Of course, he hadn't even thought to get a new car – he hadn't counted on a Hyuuga's elephant-like memory.

So when his doorbell rang and he opened it to Neji and Hinata, he was surprised to say the least. "What the _hell_?" he shrieked.

Hinata laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Did you _really _expect to live down the street from Hinata-sama and have us not to know you were here?" Neji asked, eyebrow lifted.

He sighed, shaking his head and stepping aside to let them in. "What – no housewarming present?"

The older boy shrugged. "You always kind of seemed to like cold."

Hinata elbowed him before smiling. "How've you been, Sasuke-kun?"

"Worse." He stated simply. And he had been worse condition than he was now – he felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.

"Does Naruto know you're home?"

"No."

"Why not?" Hinata cried. "You should have told him first!"

"Maybe I don't want him to know." Sasuke snapped.

"If you don't tell him, we are." Neji said in his cool way.

"I feel like if I tell too many people, it'll get around to Itachi." He admitted quietly.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata's voice was quiet. "Itachi's dead."

His head shot up. "What?"

"He was killed in a gang fight a few months ago." Neji explained. "The news said he was the leader of the Akatsuki, the leading gang on the South Side."

"No way." He shook his head incredulously. "It really looks like my luck is turning around."

Hinata's hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't you think there's someone you need to talk to while your luck is good?"

0

Naruto paused his video game, ignoring the protesting Kiba he was playing against, before climbing to his feet to answer the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said loudly when the doorbell rang again. Throwing it open, he took an immediate step back, breath hitching in his surprise. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha smiled slightly. "Hi, Naruto."

An awkward silence descended, in which the blonde just stared at him. His dark hair had grown a few inches, just making it stick up a little more in the back. His fair skin didn't look quite so _pale _anymore, and he seemed more nourished than he had last time he'd seen him. "You look good." He whispered, eyes turned away.

Sasuke moved forward a step, then another, until he was embracing him. "I missed you." He said softly against his shoulder.

Whatever strong demeanor Naruto had been trying to keep up melted at the words, and he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Jesus, Sasuke. It's been ten months."

He just smiled, lifting his head. "Have you been counting?"

Naruto didn't lash out at the hint of teasing, blue eyes serious. "I almost gave up on you, teme."

Sasuke's heart warmed at the nickname. "I almost gave up on me too, dobe." He murmured. "But I'm glad I didn't."

He finally smiled. "I am too."

0

"_What the hell_?" Kiba groaned impatiently, his head falling back onto the couch cushion. "It's been, like, an hour. Where is he?"

Shino sighed, looking at his watch. "It's been an hour and sixteen minutes."

"Whatever! The point is – it's been _forever _and he's still not back."

He kissed him. "Be quiet, Kiba."

The dog-lover blinked at his boyfriend before smirking. "Wanna make the most of the alone time?"

"We're not having sex on Naruto's couch."

"You're a party-pooper, Shino."

"I've been called worse things."

0

"So what's everyone been up to?" Sasuke asked, for the sake of conversation – not really caring what anyone had been up to – except what Naruto had been up to.

They sat on the front steps (Kiba and Shino had been forgotten in the den), watching the sun sink behind the house across the street.

"Not much." Naruto leaned on his hands, his thigh pressed against Sasuke's in a subtle affectionate gesture. "Temari, Neji, TenTen, and Lee are home for the summer."

_That's right – they're in college now. _"Where'd everyone end up?"

"Neji got into Harvard – no real surprise, right? Temari's at the University of Illinois, and TenTen and Lee both went to DePaul."

"What's it like not having them around?"

"Weird." Naruto admitted. "Especially with Lee gone – he was so obnoxiously _there _all the time that it's hard dealing with him _not _being there now." He shifted, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Jesus, Sasuke," he muttered for the second time that evening. "We're going to be seniors. Er – I'm going to be a senior. What did you ever do about school?"

"I attended." He said shortly. "It was never like it was here though."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't there." A scowl clouded his face suddenly. "And the fan girls aren't quite as annoying here as they are in California – honestly, everyone in LA thinks they're really hot shit."

Naruto ran his fingers through dark hair, fisting it. "Do you think you're hot shit?" he asked quietly, bringing his lips to hover near the other boy's.

"No."

He kissed him hard, and, Sasuke having not expected it, they toppled over backwards. "You should." He whispered against his mouth. "I think you're hot shit."

"Oh, my _God._"

They jumped apart.

Iruka rolled his eyes over the tops of the grocery bags he was carrying. "_How _many times am I going to walk up on you two going at it? Just once, I would like to see the two of you just holding hands or cuddling. But _no. _I come home to you guys eating each other's faces off."

Both boys' faces were very red now as Iruka stepped over them, still ranting about the uncontrollable hormones of youth and wondering out loud why Gai had such an obsession with prolonging the damn thing. "Oh, Sasuke!" he turned back in the doorway.

The Uchiha was almost scared to reply. "Yeah?"

The teacher beamed at him suddenly. "Welcome home." And then he was gone.

Naruto smiled softly, stroking Sasuke's face with the back of his fingers before bringing their lips gently together. "Yeah, Sasuke – welcome home."

0

_It's not over yet!_


	31. Sing It

Note from the Author: This is more of an epilogue than an actual chapter.

Oh, my God. It's finished.

Thank you all so much. Thank you to Kichou, Lotus Aia, Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune, DemonRogue, PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS and all of my other fantastic reviewers that I can't remember but didn't forget. Thank you to all of the readers who have been silently following. Thank you to everyone for putting up with moods swings and self-pity and filler chapters and long waits – and also with me flooding your inboxes in sudden inspiration. It's been a pretty wild two-month ride, and it's finally over.

So without further ado, ready? Steady?

**Sing it.**

They were staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably beneath their gazes, feeling a little like Hinata as he shrank into Naruto's shadow.

It was the first day of their senior year - and Sasuke's first day back among the group.

"It's okay, Sasuke." The blonde whispered, squeezing his hand. "They're surprised – not angry."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried suddenly, bursting from the group and hugging him.

He was so relieved that they all weren't going to shun him that he actually embraced her.

Ino rolled her eyes, mentally wishing Lee was here to see this. "It's nice to see you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled fondly instead of tackling him, partially because she didn't want to seem like she wanted to be like the forehead-girl – and partially because Gaara had a possessive death grip on her hand.

The bell rang. After exchanging "Hello"s, "Goodbye"s, and "I'm glad you're back"s, the group dispersed, heading off in different directions toward their classes.

"What're you thinking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, an arm around his waist, as they strolled toward their first hour English class.

He smiled, kissing the blonde boy lightly on the cheek – ignoring the "See? _That _is what I want to see!" that Iruka yelled from his classroom door – before saying, "Just that no matter how far apart we get from each other – we always find our way back."

"We're magnetic." Naruto joked affectionately.

"Magnetic." Sasuke agreed, nodding. "Or just in love."

0

Additional A/N: … :bursts into tears and hugs you all:


End file.
